An Insect Among Gods
by ZaneT69
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, is a facade, and Harry is tired of hiding behind it for the sake of fake friends and a disloyal populace who will only betray him on a whim. Features Heir of Slytherin Harry! Grey Harry! Intelligent Harry! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This story is heavily inspired by "More Than Equal" by Ordinarily Prudent, "Cadmean Victory" by DarknessEnthroned, and several of Arcturus Peverell's stories. As such some ideas will be emulated, but not to the extent it's more than mere emulation of some aspects.

This story is intended to be a prequel for a Harry Potter/Star Wars Crossover.

* * *

 **An Insect Among Gods.**

Harry was so annoyed! The school hated him one minute and when he saved their worthless lives, they were all friendly and tried to pretend they never mistreated him! The worst of them was Ron, who Harry only kept around out of pity, and to make himself feel better about dumbing himself down. Hermione was tolerable, at least she tried to spend time with both of them, but Ron was just a selfish loser, who wanted to ride his coat tails to a higher status and ditched Harry when his poor circumstances endangered that. Harry was done holding back to make others feel better! He was a genius playing dumb and he was done wasting his potential and studying in secret!

Now... Harry just needed to calm down.

Harry came to the Chamber of Secrets for just that reason. There had to be something more than a basilisk storage here. The legacy of House Slytherin disappeared with Salazar Slytherin's death, but they still held a vacant seat on the Wizengamot that hadn't been used since the days of the Wizards' Council.

Harry continued casting detection and cleaning spells, the former of which he could cast wandlessly _and_ silently.

Harry eventually found another snake symbol on a wall near Slytherin's statue and commanded it to open. To his surprise, it worked and a door appeared! He cautiously entered, while looking for traps and casting every detection spell that he knew for such things. It was all for nothing, because there were none. Harry continued into the hall and headed towards the light at the end of it.

When Harry entered what looked like an office and apartment, I saw fires still going strong.

"Gubriathan fire..." Harry said in awe. "I thought it would look different than normal fire."

"I'm sorry that you are disappointed," Harry heard a sarcastic voice drawl. He quickly turned and aimed his wand at the source of the voice...

And saw a portrait! The voice obviously came from the painted person, an elderly man with white hair, glowing green eyes and immaculate green and silver robes. He was looking at Harry in part amusement and derision.

"Close your mouth boy, you will collect flies." The man said. Harry read the parselscript written below the portrait and discovered that it was Salazar Slytherin himself.

"You're Salazar Slytherin..." Harry said in awe.

"No? Really? I had no idea! I thought I was Godric Gryffindor!" Salazar replied mockingly "You must be my descendant, I haven't met one in many centuries."

"I actually defeated your descendant and somehow gained his parseltongue ability, at least according to the headmaster."

"Your headmaster is an idiot then. Unless you performed a ritual of sacrifice to take my descendants abilities and skills for yourself, then your headmaster is wrong." Salazar said, carefully watching his heir and saw no sign of recognition. "Which you obviously haven't done, since you aren't even aware of the existence of such things. There are blood wards on certain areas of my personal domain here that only let descendants of my wife and myself inside. This descendant of mine was most likely descended from my illegitimate daughter who married into the degenerate Gaunt family."

"Tom's mother was a Gaunt, according to my research." Harry replied, quite glad he had looked into Tom's past for potential weaknesses to exploit. "I suppose I could be your heir... Are you aware that history regards you as power-hungry, cunning, determined, ambitious, resourceful, and a muggle hater who wanted muggles all eradicated?"

"The last of those is a lie. I merely distrusted them and wanted total separation and to liberate muggle-borns from their parents and to raise them as proper magical's brought up in our culture. The others considered that cruel and failed to realize that it would ensure our safety with less effort on our parts. Now... Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Salazar said.

"Well, my names Harry Potter. I went into Gryffindor due to my fame, your houses reputation, and my desire to hide my true nature from everyone. Your descendant recently unleashed your basilisk on the school and I was blamed for it when I saved someones life with parseltongue and revealed that I had the ability. I decided to explore down here because of all the idiots pretending they never turned against me. Only one apologized." Harry said, to Salazar's interest. Salazar was impressed by Harry's natural inclination for secrecy or omission, it was a good skill to have.

"My so-called best friend was only associating with me to benefit from my fame, but he didn't apologize and I have grown beyond the point where I find that an interesting skill to study."

"This fame of yours, how did you acquire it?" Salazar asked.

"When I was fifteen months old, a Dark Lord named Voldemort, really your descendant Tom Marvolo Riddle tried ending my life with a Killing Curse... I survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. No-one knows how it happened; truthfully my mother likely did something and I have wrongly been given credit for it." Harry replied, outwardly satisfying Salazar's curiosity. Salazar would be trying to determine how he survived such a powerful curse to see if it could be repeated infinitely.

"The basilisk?"

"Slain with Gryffindor's Sword," Harry replied. "Sorry, but it wouldn't obey my attempts to take control of it and I had too."

"You will need to contact the goblins and have them harvest it. It should be worth a lot of gold. You will need to have an ability and heritage test also, it will show you your ancestors and abilities. You won't be able to acquire the Lordship ring from the goblins, I have it stored here for safe-keeping and to prevent the unworthy from destroying my legacy." Salazar said, and Harry nodded along. "There _is_ a Slytherin vault in Gringotts, but it only contains a fraction of the families wealth and was built up through investment and hobbies. I deemed the blood wards and other fun protections placed here far more trustworthy."

"Now... I would like to know what my heir is capable of so that I can train you better. Tell me every detail. Every battle or duel. Every skill. Tell me all of this and I can help you seize the opportunities you might have missed." Salazar said. Salazar _needed_ more information about Harry.

Harry nodded and began his story. The abuse by the Dursley's and them generally being sub-human trash, Salazar laughed at that remark. Harry told him how he was forced to dumb himself down, but did so far less when he was told of the magical world and attended Hogwarts; now he feigned being a borderline genius rather than his actual genius self. Salazar _ordered_ Harry to stop and told him to find friends who accept their inferiority to him, rather than dumb himself down. Harry revealed his suspicions of Lockhart and how he disarmed him, stunned Ron Weasley and tricked Lockhart into taking the faulty wand through deception and a compulsion charm... Salazar laughed at that! Harry also revealed his secret studies...

Harry revealed that he mastered Occlumency in a month, could cast several spells silently, sense magic, and do limited wandless magic. He revealed, to his shame, that he was a mediocre Legilimens and could merely scan surface thoughts and actually had difficulty with it. He revealed his combat history, it was limited, but Salazar had a pleased gleam in his eyes. He revealed how advanced he was in his studies and how poorly Hogwarts was doing...

Salazar was pleased, despite the damage to his legacy. He atleast had a worthy heir to continue his name and bloodline.

"Well you are quite impressive, Harry," Salazar began. "You will want to take these OWLs and NEWTs in History of Magic and the OWL in Potions. The teachers are of unacceptable quality and aren't worth your time. You will need to test out of Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course. I will teach you everything I know _and_ teach you proper battle magic."

"I will do that and that sounds great." Harry replied. Inwardly, he was ecstatic! He would be learning from one of Hogwarts Founders!

"Are you aware of the Right of Conquest?" Salazar asked.

"I am not." Harry replied instantly.

"When you defeat someone thrice you may claim their assets, titles, and even their wives and daughters if you wished it." Salazar said, smirking when Harry blushed at the implication. "As it stands, you could neutralize Tom's weak claim on House Slytherin and strip him of the Gaunt and Slytherin family magic. That would greatly weaken him and remove a lot of weapons in his arsenal. You can also neutralize these Malfoy idiots as threats, and seize Lockharts wealth if that law is still in effect."

"It sounds too good to be true. Is there a way for them to contest it or regain what they lost?" Harry asked cautiously, to Salazar's approval.

"They can challenge you to a duel to the death, _once_." Salazar replied, while interested in Harry's response.

"And I haven't finished my education, so I would need a champion bound with oaths and contracts. I would need a suitable reward for said champions and back up champions in case one is killed." Harry realized. "Added to that, I need to conceal my true skills as long as it is beneficial to me. My champions also need to be expendable to me, so that I don't lose anyone I deem useful."

Yes, Salazar thought, he had a worthy heir. "A well thought out strategy. Who would you use?" Salazar asked.

"The current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He's also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. I'm not sure if he could act as champion."

"He could, but he would have to agree first." Salazar replied.

"So I would either need good will or leverage. I could indiscreetly look into other schools, forcing Dumbledore to appease me, or merely cite the chance to weaken Tom, who still exists without a body."

"You have your options. Now you just need to choose one and act on it." Salazar said, with clear approval for Harry. "In the meantime... We should begin your training and improving your health, but first you need to take up the Lordship of House Slytherin and seize House Gaunt." Salazar said, before opening his portrait to reveal a massive vault full of gold bars, ingots, and coins; it had silver bars, coins and ingots; as well as the same in bronze and copper. There must have been billions in precious metals! The innumerable gems probably even had similar value.

"The center pedestal has the ring as well as proof of ownership of Hogwarts and a self-updating map that shows where everyone is. The map is bound to the Slytherin bloodline and can only be seen by mine and my wifes descendants." Salazar said, as Harry entered the vault to look around. "Oh and do hurry up! You can marvel at your new wealth later!"

Harry retrieved the ring, placed it on the appropriate finger, and quickly left the vault.

"Well, Lord Slytherin... If it weren't for those Gryffindor colors, you would look great." Salazar said, with a smirk. "Anyway, the ring enables you to control Hogwarts; including it's wards and is a Portkey to the families properties and this chamber. You can claim House Gaunt and their weak claim to House Slytherin by repeating these words... By right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"By right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry repeated. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a ring appeared on his hand... For the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt.

"Now say: I strip Tom Marvolo Riddle of the Slytherin and Gaunt of family magic and all privileges of a descendant of a Hogwarts Founder." Salazar said. Harry quickly repeated the words and the magic entered him, enhancing his dormant parselmagic ability. "Excellent... Now I will begin teaching you several spells, and we will use some potions and rituals to get you to peak physical condition. You are seriously malnourished and will need good health to reach your full potential."

"Alright..." Harry agreed.

* * *

The last of the term was great, Harry admitted, as he walked towards the Headmaster's Office. He had undertaken rituals designed to counter-act damage done to his health or damage from abuse and had begun a potion regimen to heal his eyes and further improve his over all health. He had learned some old magic from Salazar and low-level battle magic, and when Salazar learned that it wasn't tiring Harry out as much as average wizards, Salazar had him test his magical power by using it for _four hours_. Apparently, Harry was a twelve year old Sorcerer _or_ atleast near that level of power. Salazar deemed that mildly impressive, but advised Harry to keep working hard to grow his power and knowledge further.

Harry had informed the Ministry and Goblins of his seizing of Gilderoy Lockharts wealth for his attack on an Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and Neville agreed to claim he advised him on the matter. Neville's skill in Occlumency would keep the truth secret from those Harry deemed untrustworthy...

Ron had thrown a tantrum when Harry refused his friendship, in front of the entire Gryffindor House, no less. Percy had to quickly remove his apoplectic and almost murderous younger brother from the Commonroom. Thankfully, Fred and George remained Harry's friends and actually chose his side over their own brother. Percy later did the same and apologized for Ron's behavior. Harry still had plans to continue his revenge against Ron though... And he knew exactly where to strike.

Harry arrived near the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office

"I need to speak with the headmaster. It's urgent." Harry said, while feeling like an idiot. Even if the statue did possess some sentience, it was still embarrassing to talk too it.

"The headmaster will see you now," the Gargoyle said, before stepping aside.

Harry began his climb to Dumbledore's office and saw the open door, but wanted to knock to be polite.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, before Harry could knock.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said, while inwardly annoyed at the subtle power display.

"You wished to speak with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, headmaster. I was advised to seize House Slytherin and Gaunt from Riddle and to seize Gilderoy Lockharts for his assault on me. I have already done so, and there is no threat to those acquisitions at this time. I intend to seize House Malfoy also and I have need of a champion for when they contest it. I would like you to be that champion." Harry said, carefully observing Dumbledore's expression.

"They deserve a second chance, Harry. That would only drive them closer to Voldemort." Dumbledore said, worried that Harry would actually speed up Tom's resurrection by giving Lucius or Draco nothing to lose.

"Well, it's a good thing that Malfoy threatened me and is a suspect in a crime. Draco is a complete idiot with no talent, and a by-product of a loveless arranged marriage. That is all three Malfoy threats dealt with. Lucius Malfoy can be sent to Azkaban or heavily watched. It's happening either way, headmaster. I just thought that you deserved the chance to help defeat this evil that arose under your watch. Malfoys wealth can be used against good or for it... It's a very simple choice for me."

"I can't do it," Dumbledore lied. "I'm Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, it would be a conflict of interest."

"I actually already checked and you can. Most just assume you can't, but there is nothing confirming it." Harry replied, concealing his amusement at Dumbledore's attempt to avoid defeating a Death Eater.

"I will be incredibly busy preparing Hogwarts for the next school year, my boy." Dumbledore said, with false sadness. "I'm sorry, but I must decline."

"I'll pay you 5000 Galleons..." Harry said in annoyance.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore replied firmly.

"Oh well. I am considering transferring to another school by the way," Harry said, removing acceptance letters to several schools. Dumbledore looked _very_ annoyed and slightly angry.

"Your tuition to Hogwarts is already paid." Dumbledore informed Harry coldly.

"Hogwarts is a scam and I'm considering suing the school for the return of the money. You have incompetent instruction in three core classes and cannot provide an adequate education for _anyone_. Hogwarts is even listed as inferior to some minor schools..." Harry began. "The children do deserve good educations at a fair price, after all. I will leave you to your work, maybe you will even find some spare time."

Harry left Dumbledore's office, leaving an annoyed headmaster in his wake and a magical contract to be signed.

"I like him!" Phineas Nigellus Black said with a smirk. "He didn't believe your appallingly bad lies either!"

"It appears you either agree or be ruined and humiliated. You would likely lose your position as headmaster if he followed through on those promises, and you would deserve such a punishment for damaging the reputation of Hogwarts." Armando Dippet said, somewhat harshly.

Dumbledore just ignored them and sought his own council. Harry was forcing him to either defeat Malfoy, a Death Eater, and someone who would murder children, or have his own reputation destroyed. Albus would freely admit that he deserved what was happening to him, he had done cruel things to the few for the betterment of many. He placed Harry with his relatives to keep him humble, safe, and away from arrogance or entitlement and ignored the minor abuse that he suffered. He had placed Harry in danger repeatedly to test him and even tried stealing Nicolas' Philosophers Stone, which was merely a perfect forgery.

Albus needed that stone to counter Voldemort after the Horcrux in Harry was destroyed along with Harry! Oh, Albus would save Harry if he could; he wasn't needlessly cruel, but he wasn't finding any other alternatives. He considered looking inside the Potter vaults for answers, but would have to resort to theft and bribery, and that was unacceptable. When people sunk to such means they became foolish, greedy, arrogant, and careless. And they left a trail of evidence that not even Albus Dumbledore could cover up! Secretly, Albus would admit that he was pleased that the Stone was a fake. He was pleased to not be a thief, and perhaps fate was showing him that there was a better way.

To think, Molly Weasley even asked him to betroth Ginny to Harry! Albus didn't have the authority _or_ the desire to give Molly access to Harry's wealth. The eldest Weasley's made horrible financial decisions and would have it wasted in a matter of weeks! Albus was quite glad that Harry had ended his friendship with young Ronald; Ron's mind was a cesspool of greed, selfishness, and laziness, and Harry was lucky to be rid of him and to have found some true friends. Albus just wished, for the thousandth time that Harry had a chance of living to see the end of the war... Albus would have to see to the end of Tom, once and for all _and no matter the cost._

Albus signed the, admittedly, incredibly well-written magical contract, and sent Fawkes to deliver it to Harry. _I hope you_ _can save yourself and everyone else, Harry,_ Albus thought sadly.

* * *

Harry had finally arrived at Gringotts, having informed the Dursley's that they didn't have to pick him up at King's Cross Station and that they would be discussing a way for him too lessen the burden of Harry's presence. Harry went to the nearest open teller.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin," Harry said smoothly. "Where might I take a heritage and magical ability test?"

"In the Inheritance Department," The goblin replied, with the closest approximation of politeness for goblins. "Down the hallway to the left, five doors down on the right side."

Harry nodded gratefully, removing a Sickle. "Thank you," Harry said, placing it near him and walking to the hallway, leaving behind an appreciative Goblin.

Harry arrived at the Inheritance Department and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A harsh and deep voice said. Harry did so, closing the door behind him for privacy.

"I wish to take a heritage and magical ability test," Harry said, wasting no time whatsoever. The goblin seemed to appreciate that.

"Have a seat, I'll gather the things for it." The goblin said rudely. "Each test will cost ten Galleons each and payment is to be rendered before the test." Harry nodded, suppressing his annoyance at the goblins rudeness, and withdrew the requested twenty Galleons and placed it on the desk.

The goblin placed two parchments and black quills on his desk.

"Drip seven drops of blood onto each of the parchments," The goblin ordered, handing Harry a ritual knife. Harry pricked his finger and dripped seven drops of blood the parchment for lineage and repeated the process on the for abilities. "The ability test is much quicker, so you may read over that while you wait for the other to finish." The goblin added as the quills began writing.

Harry nodded and picked up the ability test when it stopped writing.

 _Panmnesia_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Fire Elemental_

 _Water Elemental_

 _Storm Elemental_

 _Mage Sight_

 _No magical bindings or diseases impairing magical function._

"Judging by that smile you have an impressive report." The goblin commented.

"Yes... How does one recruit trainers to teach them to control their abilities?" Harry asked.

"Gringotts can arrange meetings and find them for you. For a price, of course."

"I will strongly consider that, I just want to talk to my adviser first." Harry replied, as the goblin checked the other test.

"Well... Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, you have quite the impressive pedigree, _and_ a thief for ancestor." The goblin said, angrily, before tossing it at Harry, who caught it and began reading through it.

Through House Potter, Harry could claim the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor Lordships, which he planned to do. Through his mother, though... Harry could claim House Slytherin, le Fay, and House Emrys, which was conquered and seized by Morgana le Fay herself. Apparently, he was now also King of Avalon.

"The test results triggered an alert and the rings are being brought here as we speak. Congratulations on being the most wealthy person in the world and remember to watch out for whores who want to take your money." The goblin said, to Harry's amusement.

"I always do," Harry replied with a smile. "Where can I arrange for a recently slain basilisk to be rendered?"

"With your Account Manager. In your case you will have to pick one."

"I will wait and see which has less money," Harry replied, as the door quickly opened and a young goblin ran in.

"I brought the rings!" He said excitedly. "Can I meet the new Lord le Fay?"

"No! Get out! You are embarrassing yourself!" The department head said angrily, causing the young goblin quickly leave, while looking like a kicked puppy. "If you will place those rings on your fingers, King Ragnok will most likely want to meet with you." The goblin said, to Harry's confusion, causing the goblin to sigh. "All of those accounts will likely be given to a more successful Account Manager or even the King himself."

Harry finished placing all the rings on right hand, willing the Slytherin and le Fay rings invisible. The Peverell House would require research to discover it's history.

"Well? Get out! You don't get more lordships and wealth just by sitting there looking pleased!" The goblin said snidely.

"Rude little prick," Harry said, shocking the goblin, and then exiting the office.

"Lord Potter?" A goblin asked politely, waiting outside.

"Yes?" Harry questioned in return.

"I am Goldtooth, and King Ragnok will see you now," Goldtooth said, before gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry complied and let himself be led to the King of the Goblins.

They arrived at King Ragnok's office, minutes later, and Harry was let into the waiting area.

"Your status as King of Avalon means that you don't have to bow, though most humans don't anyway, but do not insult him, because he will kill you and mount your head on a spear outside the bank." Goldtooth said, before ushering Harry into Ragnok's office, before he could even think of running away.

"Welcome, Lord le Fay," King Ragnok said from behind his desk.

"Thank you, King Ragnok." Harry said in return. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, but first I must ask you a question... Was the goblin who handled your lineage and ability test rude to you?"

"Very much so. Called one of my ancestors a thief and acted as if my mere presence was a burden he was forced to endure." Ragnok nodded and gestured to his assistant.

"His ancestor, King Ragnuk forged the Sword of Gryffindor and he feels that he deserves to be King, despite the fact that he's lazy, rude, entitled, and works less skillfully. As such, considering the fact that his line is now extinct, the Goblin Nation hereby relinquishes it's claim upon the Sword of Gryffindor to House Gryffindor." Ragnok said, all but confirming that he just had a goblin executed.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"Anyway. I will be having the best of your Account Managers manage the accounts, the Potter Account Manager will be keeping his job; he is among the best in the bank and has made you a lot of money already. Now... will you want the holdings of House Gaunt and Tom Marvolo Riddle added to those of House Slytherin?" Harry replied yes. "And the holdings of Gilderoy Lockhart? Estimated at roughly fifteen million Galleons."

"Add them to one of my least wealthy houses."

"So House Gryffindor. I heard rumors that you slew a basilisk and would like it rendered..." Secretly, Ragnok was spying on his former enemy, who had tried a rebellion and was defeated and was placed in the Inheritance Department to watch all those who claimed their inheritances prosper. It was a fun kind of torture where his enemy was reminded of his failure and others successes.

"Yes. I wish to keep some parts for rituals and potions though. It's sixty feet long, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"That can be arranged and it will be worth more than several old families combined net-worth." Ragnok replied.

"Excellent. I will also be seizing House Malfoy soon, under Right of Conquest." Harry replied, to Ragnok's shock.

"Damn!" Ragnok said in surprise. "You are going to have _a lot_ of wealth. Bordering on having insane and illogical amounts of it." Harry smiled in reply. That _was_ the point!


	2. Chapter 2

**Review responses:**

 **Guest:** Rest assured, each title has a purpose.

 **kent-jensen:** Thank you.

 **anarion87:** Thank you, I'm glad that you like my new story.

 **keyblademeister99:** Albus won't be intended to be a dick, but I try to stick to canon Dumbledore, and have him judged by his past and distrusted. I'm glad your liking my new story.

 **July 20th, 1993.**

* * *

It had been a great month for Harry. He seized House Malfoy, Lucius contested it and was easily defeated by Dumbledore; _wasting_ his _one chance._ Harry took his History of Magic OWLs and NEWTs and took his Potions OWL and hired a tutor, much to Dumbledore's anger. Harry just told him that he was tired of dumbing himself down for people who didn't care and were disloyal, and from now on he would be himself and no longer live in fear of isolation. Horace Slughorn was eager to take Harry on as a personal student and even an apprentice when he passed his NEWTs soon, and with the intense schedule Harry and Horace had created, it would be soon.

Harry was _tripling_ his effort to acquire a Potions Mastery. Why? Revenge against Snape. Snape had mocked, belittled, insulted, and most importantly: wrongly graded him. Harry was going to get his Potions Mastery and then destroy Snape's legacy by making his work obsolete. He was also going to get a Defense Against the Dark Arts mastery too, which Snape was prevented from ever getting due to being too busy teaching. Harry felt that was an excellent form of revenge. And it was constructive to boot!

Harry was presently enjoying the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Harry had decided to avoid Marge Dursley and just take himself a vacation and so far he had updated his wardrobe and had replaced his trunk with a much more secure and Auror Grade option, with multiple magically expanded compartments serving as a library, a personal potions and ingredients storage, and storage for all of his clothes. The trunk was keyed to his blood, parseltongue, and magic signature, and was nigh-indestructible. It had every security feature and protection offered for it. It could be shrunk and was also feather light. Harry would also be adding more security features when he got older though.

For now, Harry had a meeting with a concerned Minister Cornelius Fudge to deal with.

"Hello, Minister Fudge," Harry said in greeting, as the Minister entered the private room that Harry had booked. Harry shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you too, Harry." Fudge said in reply. Tom brought in a tray of tea and crumpets and Cornelius helped himself.

"I take it you called this meeting in regards to Sirius Black?" Harry asked, shocking the Minister. "I did my research and learned that he betrayed my parents, and I won't be pursuing revenge against a more experienced and more powerful opponent. That would merely be a convoluted suicide attempt and I am not suicidal. I'm truthfully not that concerned with Black, last I heard he didn't have a wand and I'm staying in groups of magical people and once I'm at Hogwarts I will be completely safe." Harry said, greatly easing Fudge's mind.

If Harry Potter had died under Fudge's watch, Fudge would lose his office. That was why he was here. He did care for Harry's well-being, but he had a family and legacy that he prioritized above Harry Potter. Thankfully, Harry had done his work for him and Fudge could rest easy.

"I was quite concerned to hear that you left your muggle families house, even though you did so before Black's escape was made known. Why did you leave your muggle family?"

"They can't protect me and I can't protect them. So going back would do nothing." Harry said, ending that line of thought before it could truly get started. "My uncle's sister was coming to visit and she... Well, calling her unpleasant would be extremely charitable. She's actually quite horrible and I intend to look into my parents will, to see if I was even suppose to go to the Dursley's. My mother didn't even get along with her sister!" Harry added, laughing at that last part with Fudge joining him with polite forced laughter.

"I hate that you have wasted your time Minister, but I'm safe and taking several precautions. I will mostly be with tutors and reading my course books ahead of time." Harry said, to Cornelius' interest.

"Oh? Tutors in what?"

"Mage Sight, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They are certified tutors and cast the appropriate spells, where necessary, to let the Ministry know. I recently took my OWLs and NEWTs in History of Magic and my OWLs in Potions. Dumbledore's pet Death Eater can't teach, and doesn't like me in the first place, so I hired someone competent. With an accelerated course, I should be undertaking a Mastery in well under a year and according to Horace Slughorn, I was easily at sixth year level." Harry said, greatly impressing Fudge with his accomplishments.

"That's very impressive!" Fudge said. Harry obviously didn't need his help or protection! "I will let you get back to your studies, Harry. Good luck on your Potions NEWT and Mastery." Fudge said, rising from his seat to leave.

"Thank you, Minister." Harry said politely.

"Nonsense. Call me Cornelius!" Cornelius replied, eager to buddy up to someone else powerful and of good stock and standing.

"Okay, Cornelius. It was nice meeting you." Harry said, as Fudge exited the meeting room.

"And it was nice to meet you also, Harry." Fudge said before leaving.

Harry informed Tom that he finished his meeting early and was reimbursed for the unused second hour. Harry retired to his room to study. Until the retired Auror he hired to teach him arrived, anyway. He was quickly becoming proficient in his ability of Mage Sight, which helped identify spells somewhat. Harry could probably take his DADA OWL by the end of his first term, _if_ he continued studying with his current level of devotion. Harry would be investing _intensely_ into achieving his Potions Mastery _and_ get it while younger than Severus Snape and that would be his main focus. Harry took revenge very seriously and destroying Snape's accomplishments would be a great form of revenge.

If Harry's efforts to recover from his malnourishment continued, he would also get the satisfaction of looking down at Snape when he humiliated him. He was already recovering, due to the ritual he performed and potion regiment that he was on, and Harry was now of average height.

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **August 31st, 1993.**

Harry's vacation had went great! He had been spending roughly four hours each on Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, sometimes even going up to six or more hours for Potions. Slughorn was greatly impressed by Harry's immense dedication to attaining his Potions Mastery: a level of dedication that Horace had never witnessed from _anyone_ before. Harry had already progressed to a seventh year level and was surprisingly altering the _advanced potion recipes_ for better and sometimes quicker results. Harry had already spent two weeks mastering the incredibly difficult and advanced Patronus Charm, which impressed his DADA tutor greatly. Harry felt it a wise choice considering that Black was after him and the Dementors were after Black; it wouldn't do for him to be caught between the two.

Unfortunately, Harry realized, as he saw Hermione and Ron arguing about her cats attempts to eat Scabbers, he would have to suffer this fight.

"Cat's do prey upon Rat's, Ronald," Harry said, announcing his presence and coming down the stairs in Acromantula Silk robes and all around expensive and fashionable clothes. Ron was immediately jealous of Harry when he saw him. He was taller, better dressed, better looking, and smarter. To make it all worse, Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off him since he revealed himself. Hermione was supposed to be his!

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said with a smile, putting his lessons in seduction from Salazar to good use. "Whose your new friend there?" Harry asked, referencing the orange cat she was holding.

"This is Crookshanks," Hermione replied with a slight blush.

"He's quite impressive," Harry said, petting him. "He should be our replacement ginger for the trio, I bet he's far more intelligent than Ron, and probably has better table manners and wouldn't use us." Harry added with a smirk and caused Ron to redden in anger. "I'm confident that I could have some Gryffindor robes made for Crookshanks." Crookshanks glared at Harry and Hermione looked amused at the idea of dressing up Crookshanks, which Ron mistook for her being amused at his humiliation. Ron just left angrily.

"So... How was France?" Harry asked, distracting her and preventing her from going after Ron.

"Oh it was wonderful, Harry! I learned so much!" Hermione said excitedly. "How did you spend your summer?"

"You remember when I said I would no longer hide my true self or hold back?" Hermione nodded yes. "I took my OWL and NEWTs in History of Magic and my Potions OWL. I'm currently pursuing my Potions NEWT with Horace Slughorn as my teacher. With the accelerated course, I should be pursuing my Mastery in under a year, maybe even before the the terms up. The retired Auror I hired to teach me Defense Against the Dark Arts is pushing me hard. For four hours a day on most days. I intend to take my DADA OWL soon too."

"I also destroyed the Malfoys, legally. And I'll be learning about some of my magical abilities this year." Harry finished.

"That's incredible, Harry! Won't you have to attend Potions class and Defence Against the Dark Arts, though?"

"No. If Snape pushes the matter, I'll ruin the bastard. Dumbledore has largely accepted the real me and approves of my chosen teachers. Horace previously taught Potions before Snape and had an incredible success rate, where Snape only favors Slytherin's who are neutral or outright Dark. I'm basically testing out of classes with poor instruction and hoping to achieve at least four Masteries by age twenty-one. Maybe five, if Ancient Runes is mostly memory retention."

Hermione was impressed! Harry was actually more intelligent than her, which she found both disappointing and strangely attractive. Harry was quite amazing. He was holding back and still had an intellect comparable to her own. Truthfully, she found that quite humbling. Unknown to Hermione, she had just begun the first step to forgetting Ron Weasley, which was Harry's secondary goal.

Harry was incredibly pleased with how this reunion had gone. Ron was driven away and Hermione was choosing to spend time with him, instead of the worthless Ronald Weasley and was impressed by him. Soon, Harry could deflower Hermione and eternally deprive Ron of that pleasure. Oh Harry was willing to give the relationship a chance. Hermione was among the more intelligent of Hogwarts students and quite pleasant to be around, on most days, but he wanted to humiliate Ron further for revenge.

Harry's internal joy was quickly ruined by an angry Molly Weasley rushing into the room followed by a much calmer Arthur Weasley.

"What is this I here about you being rude to Ronald and ending your friendship?!" Molly yelled, right in Harry's face and right in public.

"Your son used me to bolster his popularity and become someone important. When everyone believed lies about me, he ditched me and even helped spread the lies. He tried crawling back and pretending it never happened when I was proven innocent. He gave no apology and showed no remorse or regret."

"You will forgive him and give him a second chance! He made a mistake!" Molly said, causing Harry to snort derisively.

"You do not command me to do anything," Harry said coldly. "You have no authority over me. You are not my mother and if you were, I would have followed your two eldests example and fled the country to avoid your appalling behavior and over-bearing personality. Never yell at me _or_ attempt to publically humiliate me again or I will _destroy you_ like I did the Malfoy's." Harry said, scaring Arthur into _finally_ controlling Molly. "Oh and Molly..." Harry said more quietly. "Never try to create an illegal marriage contract between myself and your vapid daughter again. The penalty for Line Theft, even an attempt, is quite severe."

Ha! That just condemned Molly! Arthur looked absolutely infuriated with her!

Harry took this opportunity to lead Hermione to his room.

"I can't believe Mrs. Weasley would try to do that!" Hermione said angrily, thankfully after Harry closed the door behind them.

"She did. It was only two attempts. One by asking Dumbledore to arrange it and another attempt through my Account Manager, but I wanted to prevent any future attempts. I find Ginny creepy and pathetic. I will choose whom I marry and it won't be an idiotic fan-girl." Harry replied calmly. "Besides. I only have one girl in mind that I'm attracted too." Harry added, looking directly at Hermione and causing her to blush.

"It's not okay to tease me, Harry." Hermione said in annoyance, somehow believing he was joking.

"Teasing? I'm completely serious... But perhaps I need to persuade you of my honesty." Harry said, pulling her into his arms. "Tell me to stop when you believe me..." Harry said, before kissing Hermione on the cheek. Hermione said nothing, so Harry kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly, after he pulled away.

"You have to say stop..." Harry said teasingly, causing her to blush and finally say it. "You know... I heard third years can visit Hogsmeade and perhaps we could go there together."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes. Hopefully dates, plural."

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **September 1st, 1993.**

The next morning was hectic, or so Harry heard. Harry had his private security team escort himself and Hermione to the Hogwarts Express before everyone else had arrived, and they carefully avoided all the Weasley drama and chaos. The security team offered to ride with Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts, but Harry politely declined the obvious attempt to make easy money at his expense. Boarding the Hogwarts Express would be a suicide attempt for Sirius Black and he was obviously patient and waiting for something.

Hermione and Harry enjoyed mostly companionable silence as they read. Harry was finishing his DADA books for the upcoming year and had to admit that the new teacher knew their Dark Creatures well, and Hermione was reading a book on Arithmancy. Hermione insisted on taking all of the electives, against Harry's advice that she would mentally exhaust and overwork herself. Harry just hoped that she would quickly realize how unwise the decision was. All good things had to come to an end, and Draco Malfoy ruined their silence by barging into Harry and Hermione's compartment followed by Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry greeted, while outwardly ignoring him while reading his book, but discreetly summoning his wand from it's holster. "Are you looking for your inbred ancestors lost brain cells? Or perhaps you're looking for a girls haircare products to borrow?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to snort in amusement. Harry scanned Malfoy's surface thoughts to learn that Draco was here for revenge and just finally found the nerve to do it.

"I am going to kill you Potter! You took everything from my family!" Draco yelled. Harry's insults having pushed him over the edge. Draco went for his wand, but was stunned before he was even halfway to it. Crabbe and Goyle, idiots that they were, repeated Malfoy's mistake and were quickly stunned. Harry bound them and then summoned their wands.

A minute later, a rather ragged looking and shabbily dressed Professor arrived near the commotion.

"I was just awoken by a scared student, did they attack you?" The as of yet unnamed Professor asked.

"They tried. I anticipated and stunned them when they went for their wands. Please have Aurors waiting at Hogsmeade Station, to take them into custody for the attempted murder or attempted assault of an Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House." Harry replied.

"Is that really necessary?" The Professor asked. "You stopped it from happening."

"And If I hadn't, Hermione and I would likely be dead. So, yes, it is necessary. You do something wrong. You get punished, that's how the world generally works. As it's a severe crime, I will be demanding fitting punishment, by the Ministry." The Professor seemed to disapprove. "It was attempted murder, a crime. Not a childish prank or common bullying."

"You are aware the headmaster can over-rule that?" The Professor asked, not wanting him to get his hopes up.

"I'll persuade him otherwise. Severus Snape is a great example of why second chances shouldn't be handed out so freely to bad people." Harry replied. "He's done more damage to the Ministry than Voldemort or Grindelwald could ever dream of by not actually teaching Potions and through his Slytherin bias. He has destroyed the potential Aurors, Hit Wizards, and Healers, all well before they could ever be in a position to do any good."

"I wish you luck then, I'll take these students and keep them contained until we reach Hogsmeade."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "I didn't get your name, Professor."

"It's Remus Lupin." Professor Lupin replied, before levitating Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle away.

Harry and Hermione returned to their books, ever so pleased that the drama was over.

Wasn't their youthful naivete cute?

They both first realized that something was wrong when the train stopped early...

The second hint was all the lights on the Express being extinguished...

And then the train was boarded.

"Maybe an Auror search? No intelligent person would let Dementors be near children." Harry said in concern, drawing his wand.

"Harry! Put your wand away!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Uh, no. Some of these Aurors could be on Death Eater payroll or Black's silence could have been spent recruiting.

House Black is worth a lot of money, easily enough to hire thousands of top shelf mercenaries." Harry replied, before just ignoring Hermione.

Minutes later and Harry sensed a revolting feeling magical presence.

"Hermione, get under the seats now!" Harry said assertively. Hermione naturally disobeyed and withdrew her wand, far too slowly, and she wouldn't have been of any use anyway. The door slowly opened and a Dementor entered... It was unmistakable. Roughly ten feet tall, cloaked and completely hidden beneath it's hood, but it's hands were decayed, slimy, gray and scabbed. "Sirius Black isn't here!" Harry said firmly and loudly enough for it to hear and understand him.

And then that abomination 'breathed'. In reality it was merely looking for food, and Harry was barely suppressing it's effects on his mind.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said in annoyance, summoning his Stag Patronus and instantly forcing the Dementor away. "I despise those revolting creatures." Harry said, before sitting back down.

"A Patronus Charm is very advanced magic, Harry. Who taught you how to perform it?"

"I actually learned it from a book. When I heard that the Dementors were hunting Black, I decided to learn it in case they went rogue. They aren't exactly trustworthy and being able to perform the Patronus Charm is a sign of power and skill." Harry replied. "I'll leave the compartment to let you change into your robes, we'll be arriving soon."

Line break-remove text and replace.

They arrived at Hogwarts twenty minutes later and Harry, Professor Lupin and the still bound Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all promptly summoned to the Headmaster's Office.

Fortunately, the Auror's were already there waiting. Sadly, Snape was also present and looked infuriated.

"Have a seat, please," Dumbledore said.

"I'd rather stand, I've been mostly sitting since London. As I am quite hungry, let's get straight to the point. Why was I called here?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"To convince you to not press the charges, Harry. They made a mistake and won't repeat it again." Dumbledore said.

"I believe evil and wrong-doing should be punished Dumbledore... And when I sometimes doubt that belief's value I look no further than you, Sir," Harry said, with clear mocking when he called him, Sir. "At the end of the last war you gave a Death Eater a second chance because they feigned remorse and repentance. Since then, that Death Eater has done more damage to the Auror Department than both Voldemort and Grindelwald combined, by actually doing nothing. He doesn't teach the class he's allegedly the teacher of. There has been a eighty-percent reduction in Auror candidates because of your worst mistake: a pathetic man incapable of teaching, a Death Eater, traitor, and known supporter of the Dark Side. And you placed him in a position to weaken law-enforcement and the Light Side."

Dumbledore looked humiliated! Snape looked murderous. Almost everyone else, especially the Aurors, seemed to agree with Harry's assessment.

"I am legally entitled to execute anyone who assaults me and I have instead granted them the mercy of Azkaban or the Veil." Harry said, getting some smirks from the Auror's. "They will now be legally executed in your office, with the Sword of Gryffindor, and as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it is your duty to witness executions. Unless, of course, you suddenly find Azkaban a far more merciful punishment."

"Have you really turned so dark, Harry?" Dumbledore asked in concern and quite a bit of fear. Dumbledore was worried that Harry was yet another Tom or Gellert, but much smarter and more ruthless.

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore. Punishing murderers is evil! I mean how dare someone punish an obvious act of kindness!" Harry replied mockingly, causing the Auror's to laugh at Dumbledore. "You allowed their parents remain free and let them infect their children with their idiotic ideology and left the mess for younger generations to clean up. Well, this is the younger generation cleaning up after you. Don't deny that you could have prevented this, everyone wanted you for their Minister and all you had to do was demand Veritaserum in interrogations."

Dumbledore knew that he was beaten, but he could at least deny Harry usage of the Sword of Gryffindor. "I'm afraid that you are correct in your assessment of my mistakes, but I must deny you usage of the Sword of Gryffindor. It doesn't belong to you."

"Oh? Sorting Hat, who does the Sword of Gryffindor truly belong too?"

"House Gryffindor. Specifically the Lord Gryffindor." The Hat replied dutifully.

"Oh good," Harry replied, before revealing the Lordship rings for Houses Potter, Gryffindor, and Emrys. "Can you identify these rings, Dumbledore?"

"The Lordship rings for Houses Potter, Gryffindor, and Emrys." Dumbledore replied in defeat and shock. How had Harry acquired the Lordships of Houses Emrys and Gryffindor?!

"Thank you..." Harry replied, before willing the Sword of Gryffindor to appear in his hand. Harry quickly impaled Malfoy in a non-fatal area and withdrew the sword to let the basilisk venom spread. "In summary, calling yourself light and good doesn't mean you must oppose justice and give evil second chances. Oh and I own Hogwarts and hereby strip Severus Snape of his right to add or subtract point and assign detentions." A flash of light signaled it's success.

"Crabbe and Goyle will have their wands snapped and be expelled. As they are so stupid that it boggles the mind, it can be chalked up to ignorance of laws and of their consequences. Malfoy, however, is just a cruel bully who escalated to murder attempts. Sorry that you wasted your time coming here, Aurors, but I gave them mercy at Dumbledore's request." Harry said, letting Dumbledore know that Malfoy died because of him.

"No apology necessary, Lord Potter. I'm just glad that someone believes in bringing Dark Wizards to justice instead of letting them run free and cause damage." The Auror said, before sneering at Dumbledore, who looked shocked at the treatment that he was receiving.

"Well, you just might see even more of them brought to justice. If our so-called Leader of the Light is too cowardly and lazy to do it, then someone has too. I refuse to leave the mess for my eventual children and the next generation to clean up. Fortunately, most of them are inbred or have their minds eroded by Dark Magic, so their deaths are only a matter of time." Harry said, getting laughs from the Auror's. Snape was caught glaring murderously at Harry and the Aurors.

"Snape, glaring at Aurors and your new boss is unbecoming of you and an embarrassment to Hogwarts. Do I need to have you sacked and replaced with someone who isn't a complete dunderhead, like you?" Snape opened his mouth to say something no doubt unpleasant, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No, you do not, Harry."

"It's Lord Potter, Albus," Harry corrected, causing Remus to gape in shock and the Auror's to smirk. They were loving this opportunity to see Albus Dumbledore taught some humility and witness him being force to admit his failings. "But, you are right, sacking is far too severe for his first offense while I own Hogwarts. If he continues his appalling, biassed, and shamefully unprofessional behavior, however, he will be. And to prevent further damage to Hogwart's reputation, these gentlemen would need to question him under Veritaserum, to ensure that he hadn't done anything illegal while under your protection. Past offenses would have to be brought up for reference, of course, which would require more in-depth interrogation."

The Auror's all looked like Christmas had come early. One actually wanted to hug Harry.

"Well, we've delayed the Start-of-Term Feast long enough, Albus," Dumbledore nodded, but didn't move. "That was your dismissal, so that you could go perform your duties." Dumbledore left angrily, truly enraged by the disrespect that he just received. Snape followed, looking terrified and concerned that Albus could no longer protect him. Remus was greatly concerned and was wondering what Dumbledore had done to warrant such treatment.

"Did you want to speak in private?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to destroy more of his misplaced pride and ego."


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

 **keyblademeister88:** Glad that you liked it. I've also started on Chapter two of the SW crossover.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **September 3rd, 1993.**

* * *

Harry had enjoyed a great first three days of Hogwarts and was already dominating all of his classes. His teachers had all met the true Harry Potter by now, and they all _loved_ him. Harry had been getting up at sunrise, every morning, for his private lessons with Horace Slughorn and he continued his incredible progress. The time he would have wasted in Potions and History of Magic was wisely spent improving in DADA. Homework was, as always, fairly easy for him due to his perfect memory.

No one had heard about Harry's Lordships, by Dumbledore's design, but Harry didn't care, he would just claim Dumbles was being secretive and didn't believe in his students, when Harry did expose his status to the school. Ron's popularity was non-existent now and Harry had been continually rejecting the loser in public, and Hermione had been refusing to help Ron with his homework. Neville Longbottom had replaced Ron in the 'Golden Trio,' and with his new wand and much improved confidence and spell-work, he easily humiliated Ron when he was a called squib by him during one of tantrums. Harry's favorite part was when Neville asked: 'Who's the squib now?' and caused everyone to laugh at Ron. Hopefully, Harry would eventually get to kill Ron.

Harry entered Salazar's apartment.

"About time you decided to visit me again!" Salazar exclaimed as Harry entered.

"It's been three busy days! I visited you before traveling to Hogwarts!" Harry replied in annoyance. "I've killed someone, nearly got my soul sucked by a dementor, and have revealed my Lordships over Light Houses. I would have visited sooner but I just adapted to my new schedule. I've been working sunrise to sunset every day."

"Don't whine Hadrian," Salazar replied. "Heir's of Slytherin do not whine. Heir's of Slytherin do not lack time, because they have the Chamber. A chamber with a Time-Turner _and_ a Time Compression Chamber. There are also rituals to reduce your need for sleep and rest of any form, but you will need to wait until the malnourishment is completely undone for maximum effect. I suggest that you focus on Transfiguration or shift more focus on Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts until that happens. I could also teach you more Alchemy, which would give you more of an advantage in Potions. So far, I have only taught you the very basics."

"I'll try to do all of them, but I do want to learn more Alchemy. So let's focus on that. I'll work on the other stuff on my own time." Harry said, to Salazar's approval.

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **October 31st, 1993.**

The last fifty-eight days were intense for Harry. With the Time-Turner and Time Compression Chamber, it was well over twice that amount of time, and Harry had trained himself intensely. He made only slightly better progress in Potions, but was now at a mid seventh year level in Potions. He was now mid sixth year level in Defence Against the Dark Arts and was already looking for opportunities to use the Time Chamber again. Sadly, he was only at a fifth year level in Charms and Transfiguration, but that was okay; they had exceptional Professor's teaching the classes.

Sadly, Harry hadn't invested any time into mastering his elemental abilities, but he fully intended to start doing so. Tomorrow.

His second best achievement was finally undoing his malnourishment in the Time Chamber, and his undertaking of the suggested rituals, to greatly reduce his need for sleep and rest. His skills in Occlumency also helped him keep his mind in working order, and safely functioning at the highest levels. He also became a Grand Sorcerer, according to Salazar, anyway. His recharging the power source of the Time Chamber several times had finally pushed him to that high level of power.

As always, October 31st was a terrible day for Harry, he was 'forbidden' to go to Hogsmeade for 'safety reasons' by Albus Dumbledore. Harry told him that if his safety was suddenly such a concern then Dumbledore should either resign or quickly become a competent headmaster. All of the Slytherins watching the exchange found that hilarious, but most of the students from the other three houses just became angry on Dumbledore's behalf, McGonagall tried deducting points but found that she was unable too. Harry informed the headmaster that if he attempted to illegally detain a Lord, he would be stripped of his position and have charges brought against him. Dumbledore backed down, and Harry and an angry Hermione went to meet the security team that Harry had hired to ensure his safety.

Harry was pleased to have eventually turned Hermione against Dumbledore, after calming her down by explaining himself, but he greatly enjoyed stepping up his efforts to seduce her more. Harry still suffered angry or annoyed looks for daring to question or oppose the great Albus Dumbledore, while he didn't truly care about their opinions or looks, it was still terribly annoying.

And now the useless half-wits had all forgotten the password for the Gryffindor Commonroom, or at least it appeared that way.

"Why is everyone in the hallway?" Harry asked, concealing his annoyance. No one answered him, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't have all forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -"

"I'm sure you'll be a Head Man eventually," Harry commented in amusement, causing Fred and George to snicker and give Harry an appreciative smile.

"Oh hush, Harry," Percy replied, unaffected by his teasing, and having been advised by Harry to turn jokes against those making them or too simply treat them like children. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Moments later, and after everyone ignoring a question from Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore was there, which Harry found oddly convenient and quick. Privately, Harry suspected that Sirius Black was responsible, and that was quite concerning because he obviously didn't fear Dumbledore, as was expected of him. That theory was just confirmed by a happy Peeves.

And then Dumbledore promptly ordered everyone to the Great Hall, with the other three houses joining them and looking extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. Harry may dislike Dumbledore, but he didn't dispute that Dumbledore was a great wizard; just a terrible headmaster who made several horrible decisions that negatively affected him.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Harry rolled his eyes and dragged a sleeping bag somewhere isolated, he needed some silence to think and plan. Harry did cast very obscure eavesdropping spells on Percy and Penelope. Harry needed more information and spying was the most viable option. Harry couldn't let himself be caught unawares again and to avoid that danger, he needed a constant influx of useful information, and if all went well then he would have dirt on everyone and their entire families. There were plenty of desperate muggle-borns and half-bloods who could be utilized to Harry's advantage, and most likely some poor Pure-bloods like the Weasley's who could be used too.

In time, Harry's choice to tag Percy and Penelope with eavesdropping spells paid off. Snape suspected the werewolf Lupin, which Harry had already confirmed, by sensing the vile and sickly feeling magic within Lupin. Sadly, Harry would have to do his own research to investigate the connection between Lupin and Black, but, fortunately, that should be quite easy for him. All he really had to do was ask someone, but had to be subtle about it.

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **November 6th, 1993.**

Harry had spent his time since Hallowe'en wisely... He had begun training in the water element under Salazar's guidance. He had quickly used his position as Lord of Hogwarts to bend the ghosts, house-elves, portraits, and Hogwarts itself to his will and act as an intelligence gathering tool; all with Salazar's approval. Not even Salazar had considered doing such a genius thing! Luckily, all those spies had rendered human spies inside Hogwarts unnecessary, and with the enchanted book that Salazar had guided Harry in creating, in which he had assembled a list of _everyone's_ secrets and with a clever parseltongue based search option, all in a book keyed to his bloodline.

Harry had learned from Horace Slughorn that Professor Lupin used to be part of a group consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and, of course, Remus Lupin. That gave some credence to the possibility of him aiding Black, but Snape's opinion was shaped largely by bias and anger.

Preparation for the first Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin had begun and Wood was relentless in his pursuit of the Quidditch Cup, and annoying Harry greatly. Truthfully, Harry didn't actually like Quidditch, he just liked flying fast and challenging maneuvers. He only continued out of a sense of duty to the team.

Hogwarts informed Harry that Snape was teaching DADA, and he opted to skip it, but decided that sending a note in advance was only polite. That note being read aloud to the entire class and being incredibly embarrassing for Snape was only a benefit.

 _Dear annoying prick who dares call himself a teacher; otherwise known as Severus Snape, Snivellus, Snivelly, Voldy's_ _Chief Wand-Polisher, Dumbledore's rumored lover, and the Greasy Dungeon Bat. Some also call you a forty-year old_ _virgin... But that conflicts with the rumors of you whoring yourself out to powerful wizards and your generally bitchy_ _personality._

 _I won't be attending Defence Against the Dark Arts today, because, due to Lupin's poor health, it has no competent_ _teacher. I was also advised to avoid unstable people, murderers, Death Eaters, and losers. You are all those things, and_ _a pathetic man who lashes out at children who's parents played a role in the Dark Wankers downfall, all because you_ _chose the losing side and hold a grudge. I understand why, of course. You're a pathetic coward and if their parents came_ _here when Dumbledore can't protect you, they would squash you like the talentless, cowardly, and magically weak bug_ _that you are. No wonder you didn't get the girl!_

 _Now, I'm sure my mean hurtful words have made you want to cry, so go whine to Dumbledore and hide behind his robe like_ _you always do, coward. Just be sure to know that I have dug up yours and his secrets, all of them, and with evidence to_ _prove it, and when you cross me, I will see you both thrown into Azkaban without your powers to help you against the_ _dementors._

 _Sincerely, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter._

When Harry finished, he read it to Salazar.

"I love it! I hope this works Hadrian! If it does you can avenge your family. Just remember to stick to battle magic to defeat the more experienced opponents and to cripple this Snape person." Salazar said enthusiastically.

"I will. I want him left ruined and for him and his family name to forever be a joke. I'll have to make adjustments to my other plan to ruin him, but that only requires that he be alive. This plan should actually prevent retaliation when I complete my original plan. Ruining what should be an enjoyable day for Snape is also a wonderful bonus." Harry replied in thoughtful tone.

Harry called one of House Gryffindor's house-elfs and sent it to read the letter to Snape and the entire class.

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom**

"You are all easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall -" Snape was interrupted by a house-elf popping in.

"Letter for you, Professor Greasy. I was ordered to read it aloud to the entire class." The elf said in false politeness.

"Very well..." Snape replied, taking note of the Hogwarts crest on it's uniform and ignoring the insult and laughter.

"Dear annoying prick who dares call himself a teacher; otherwise known as Severus Snape, Snivellus, Snivelly, Voldy's Chief Wand-Polisher, Dumbledore's rumored lover, and the Greasy Dungeon Bat. Some also call you a forty-year old virgin... But that conflicts with the rumors of you whoring yourself out to powerful wizards and your generally bitchy personality." The elf began, quickly causing murderous rage to fill Snape as _every single student_ laughed at him. Snape tried to attack, but was quickly disarmed by the house-elf and bound to his seat. "No interrupting, you greasy haired bastard!" The house-elf said, causing more people to laugh at Snape.

"I won't be attending Defence Against the Dark Arts today, because, due to Lupin's poor health, it has no competent teacher. I was also advised to avoid unstable people, murderers, Death Eaters, and losers. You are all those things, and a pathetic man who lashes out at children who's parents played a role in the Dark Wankers downfall, all because you chose the losing side and hold a grudge. I understand why, of course. You're a pathetic coward and if their parents came here when Dumbledore couldn't protect you, they would squash you like the talentless, cowardly, and magically weak bug that you are. No wonder you didn't get the girl!" Snape's eyes widened at the mention of Lily and he quickly realized that this person knew his secret!

"Now, I'm sure my mean hurtful words have made you want to cry, so go whine to Dumbledore and hide behind his robe like you always do, coward. Just know that I have dug up yours and his secrets, all of them, and with evidence to prove it, and when you cross me, I will see you both thrown into Azkaban, without your powers to help you against the dementors."

"Sincerely, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter."

"I will kill you Potter!" Snape yelled madly, foaming at the mouth. "I will torture you until you go mad!" Snape yelled, before beginning to laugh madly.

All Harry had to do to expose Snape's true nature was recreate the circumstances of Snape's worst humiliations and then enhance them. The end result was showing everyone just how unstable Snape really was and how poorly restrained his true nature was. Added to that, he made enemies by defecting from Voldemort... Members of several noble houses bore witness his actions: House Longbottom (Augusta was on the Board of Governors), House Greengrass (their Lady was on the board), House Davis, House Parkinson, and House Nott. None of them really liked Snape, they merely tolerated him because he favored their children and didn't become a true threat.

Harry just destroyed that by showing how easily Snape would abandon his facade and become his true violent and unstable self... That was the narrative that Harry was going to use, anyway.

Harry also provoked him to this level to reduce his observational skills and make him vulnerable to a mental attack... Normally Harry wouldn't be capable of this, but Hogwarts was backing up his own developing powers.

"Come and try it, coward!" An hallucination of Harry said by the window.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape snarled, firing a curse at the hallucination. All the students fled the room, pushing and trampling each other. "I killed you Potter! Just like I helped kill your parents and the Bones and McKinnons!" Snape bragged, where Neville could hear him. Neville quickly went to inform his grandmother and Harry.

Harry kept taunting Snape, forcing him to inflict massive damage on the room and draw all kinds of attention to his psychotic break. When Flitwick arrived, he stunned Snape with such power and force that it would later take Dumbledore two attempts to revive him. Which was quite impressive, considering that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand of legend.

Line break-remove text and replace.

Harry was quite pleased that his actions had unleashed a veritable shit-storm upon Albus Dumbledore. Amelia Bones had threatened to siege Hogwarts and have Severus Snape drug from it in chains if he wasn't immediately surrendered. Harry simply surrendered the prick into her custody on the condition that he could witness justice be done. He had to reveal his status as Lord Gryffindor and claim that he won House Slytherin by Right of Conquest, but it wouldn't effect the case or his position negatively. Harry had Snape replaced with Horace Slughorn, as a reward for his good work.

Dumbledore was infuriated by Harry's provoking of Snape and the loss of his spy and had _demanded_ his presence in his office. Hours ago.

Harry felt it was time to arrive. Without knocking or announcing himself, of course.

"You're late!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"Homework takes priority," Harry replied remorselessly, taking note of McGonagall's, Madam Bones, and the Ministers presence. "I wasn't aware that people of import were waiting or I would have postponed my homework."

"We weren't Lord Potter. This is a separate meeting that you are welcome to stay for." Madam Bones replied.

"Oh. Carry on then and my apologies for interrupting."

"I want to know why you provoked Severus," Dumbledore demanded coldly.

"I did no such thing. I sent a harshly worded and mocking note to head off any attempts by him to try commanding me. I won't have you blaming me for your hiring of a psychopath who barely concealed his true evil nature. Based on what I have overheard, he suffered from hallucinations, which are signs of severe mental issues, that you missed. You hired a murderer and a Dark Wizard who murdered several people and was involved in my own parents murder. And you most likely knew about his crimes..."

"As a Lord of Hogwarts, you are hereby fired and banned from these grounds." Harry said, to everyone's shock. "Your actions and poor leadership have made Hogwarts a laughing stock. I had hoped that the Board of Governors could reign you in, but my investigators have revealed that it and you are part of the problem. Hogwarts is ranked number eleven out of the eleven schools and is a complete joke! You have destroyed part of my families legacy and have prevented those who were involved in my parents murder from being brought to justice." Harry removed Dumbledore's control over the wards and of all privileges, horrifying Albus. "You have brought shame upon Hogwarts and sadly a thirteen year old has to fix your mess. It's truly a sad day in history."

"You will be replaced by someone competent and unlikely to be your puppet. McGonagall and Flitwick are too good at teaching to be removed from those jobs, so I will have to look outside of Hogwarts for candidates." Harry said, adding that last part to placate McGonagall. "The Hogwarts Board of Governors pockets thirty-percent of Hogwarts budget and uses several more percent for expenses... It will be abolished, having been created without the schools owners permission in the first place, and be replaced with an oversight committee intended to ensure competent instruction is given at an acceptable standard and that teachers, students, Prefects and Head Boys and Girls are all behaving. There will be no more Severus Snape's or bias in teaching."

"Who will control the funding?" Madam Bones asked in interest, liking Harry's ideas greatly, but concerned he would be taken advantage of.

"Since I will be having to invest quite a bit my own money into restoring Hogwarts to its former glory, I will. Once the next round of tuition and donations kick in, I will choose someone of integrity and competence to manage that. I will be hiring Curse-Breakers; even placing a prize for whoever can break it if necessary, buying new brooms, removing Binns, and recruiting extra House-elves to clean and repair Hogwarts. I'm even considering using the extra space in Hogwarts for a daily remedial school focused on Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic; only certain criminals would be denied, we can't make students vulnerable to dangerous people after all." Harry said, winning House Bones' and the DMLE Heads support with his plans.

Amelia Bones was impressed. This thirteen year old had orchestrated the exposure of a Death Eaters crimes, destroyed House Malfoy, and had just dismissed Dumbledore from the position that gave him his security and made him like a king. Added to that, he had immense political, financial, and magical power. If her senses were correct, and they usually were, he was a Grand Sorcerer at age thirteen and Dumbledore and Grindelwald were both Mages. He was rapidly building up his power and securing his holdings for something... Hopefully not to follow in Voldemort's footsteps, but he wouldn't have built up the Auror force if he was.

Albus was infuriated! He was just removed as headmaster and there was nothing he could do to regain his position! Harry _owned_ Hogwarts and had all rights over it! Oh Albus and the Ministry could try to oppose him, but it would be pointless, because there are precautions to seal Hogwarts against invasion and ward it where only the Founders Heirs could decide who enters. Albus was still losing his influence and once he defended Severus he would lose even more of it! He _needed_ his full influence to combat Voldemort, but perhaps this was a sign that he should stand aside. Harry was proving himself at a rapid pace, perhaps he was meant for less in this war.

Fudge was quickly realizing that Albus Dumbledore was a liability to his position and that he should side with Potter. Harry was going to clean up Albus Dumbledore's messes and if Cornelius was seen supporting that, then he would benefit greatly from the association. Supporting Dumbledore would only drag him down with him!

"I wish you luck, Lord Potter," Fudge said sincerely.

"You will anger a lot of people with your changes, Harry," Dumbledore warned, with genuine concern. "The Dark Faction will likely seek revenge after you enact this plan of yours. You will be blocking them from getting a hold in Hogwarts and publicly humiliating the greedy members of the Board."

"I'll inform them that if they even try to oppose me; I'll expose their actions, ruin their reputations, and see if I can dig up anything Azkaban worthy. The Dark Faction is more predictable in their actions and less of a threat to me, especially considering the wards that I can hide behind." Harry replied, recognizing Dumbledore's genuine concern and easing his mind.

"Who are you replacing myself and Minerva with?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry considered the question and whether or not to answer and decided yes. "Augusta Longbottom for Headmistress and Alexander Greengrass for Deputy Headmaster. Both were model students who received mostly Outstandings on tests, they have masteries in several subjects between them. Both are from families from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, can play the political game as needed, and one is from the Light Faction while the other is from the Grey. I will be scouting for a replacement for Binn's before having him exorcised."

"I can suggest several cand-" Dumbledore began

"I'm sure you can," Harry said, cutting him off. "I don't trust you Dumbledore. You're secretive and incompetent, which is a terrible combination, because it prevents people from negating your failings. You give jobs to those incapable of doing them. Hagrid is a great person and truly a pure soul, but he takes too many risks by putting third-years with a Hippogriff. You employed Quirrell and Lockhart, Quirrell was possessed by a disembodied Voldemort and Lockhart was a fraud who's talents were Memory Charms, lying, and shameless self-promotion." Madam Bones and Fudge looked shocked by that tidbit of information. "And Snape's actions are all well-known and his lack of remorse was obvious by his tolerance of Pure-blood Supremacy and his encouragement of such idiotic bigotry, and his harassment of myself and several others associated with the Light Faction."

"Let's revisit your claim that a teacher was possessed by Voldemort," Madam Bones said, taking the bait that Harry dangled to punish Dumbledore's attempt to place one of his people as a spy.

"I assumed that Dumbledore informed you and the Minister and that you both agreed with the trap he set on the third floor corridor." Harry said, before noticing how nervous Dumbledore was. "I will give you all of the relevant memories and so will Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout."

"Now, Harry-" Dumbledore began.

"Well, if you insist on doing it now, Sir," Harry said, cutting him off and mocking him at the same time. "Refusal will be punished at Madam Bones convenience; as it is a crime, but will also be taken as a sign of resignation. If you refuse, however, you will be restrained by the full power Hogwarts until Madam Bones can have you taken to Azkaban." Madam Bones seemed to greatly appreciate that. "You are not above the law and you will cooperate and hopefully not be charged with anything major."

"I will cooperate, but I want oaths of secrecy to ensure that none of Voldemort's followers learn of his continued existence and seek him out."

"A reasonable request, but Madam Bones and I will have control over that oath." Harry replied and Dumbledore agreed, albeit grudgingly.

Line break-remove text and replace.

Harry called a meeting of the Board of Governors after he was done with Dumbledore, Fudge, and Bones. He wasted no time and informed them of their dismissal and of some of his intentions. Lord's Nott, Parkinson, Smith, Macmillan, and Selwyn were all enraged, but Nott and Parkinson were quickly banished from Hogwarts Grounds when they threatened Harry. Smith tried to claim rights over Hogwarts based on his ancestor Helga Hufflepuff, but Harry told him to return with the Lordship ring, and it still wouldn't be enough; Harry held the property deed and magic recognized him as it's owner. Harry made sure to point out that if his weak bloodline were the rightful heirs of House Hufflepuff then they would have already claimed the House...

Lord Smith drew his wand and Hogwarts crushed his arm and banished him from the grounds. Lord Macmillan left quietly and with his dignity intact, to pass on Harry's warning. Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass accepted the job offers and both agreed with Harry's plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses:**

 **roon0:** I'm glad that you are or were loving my story, if you find that distasteful, then you will like this chapter. I never actually intended on going through with it.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thank you, and here you go!

 **December 22nd, 1993.**

* * *

Harry's life was eventful since he had abolished the Board of Governors... Madam Longbottom and Lord Greengrass both accepted the job offers, but needed time to prepare, so Harry made Dumbledore temporary headmaster while he continued his plans. The chosen members of the Oversight Committee had given their approval for all classes, excluding History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry's actions were surprisingly garnering major public approval and he was being lauded as being mature beyond his years. Even Dumbledore seemed to approve of his wisdom and choice of people who were all experts in their fields. With Professor Bathilda Bagshot creating the curriculum for History of Magic the class would be better than ever.

Gryffindor defeated Slytherin: 400-10. Unfortunately, all that happiness drew the dementors and surprised Harry so that he fell off his broom, fortunately, however, he slowed his fall and landed gently on the ground. Harry and Dumbledore both drove the dementors away with their immensely powerful Patroni. Madam Pompfrey still insisted on keeping Harry in the Hospital Wing for too long. Ravenclaw dominated Hufflepuff, causing them to become even more determined.

It was finally the night of the Winter Solstice and the night of a Wizengamot meeting and where Severus Snape would be tried before the entire Wizengamot. Harry had been preparing extensively and was fully aware of the immense influence that he wielded and was assured that he could not be easily opposed.

Harry entered the Wizengamot meeting chamber and was immediately noticed by Dumbledore, Fudge, Bones, and Lord Greengrass, who all acknowledged him. Harry winked at Dumbledore before ascending to the highest level of the seats; past the seats for Ancient Houses, past the seats for Noble Houses, even past the seats for the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, past the seats for the Four Founders, and, finally... Harry arrived near the seat for House Emrys and sat down, causing gasps of shock and concern to break out. He willed the seat to reflect his status as Lord of the Houses Emrys, Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin. It complied and concealed the truth as desired by showing some as conquests. Everyone gaped at Harry Potter in awe and with reverence reserved for gods...

And Harry had to prevent himself from laughing at them.

Houses Malfoy and Gaunt were mere conquests and the votes were combined with those of Harry's other houses. This also served to prove that Riddle was active and was defeated thrice.

The other nobles continued pouring into the meeting chamber, most taking notice of Harry Potter on the Emrys seat. Finally, when everyone had arrived, Dumbledore took his seat and called the meeting to order.

"The first matter on the agenda is the trial of Severus Tobias Snape, for which I will be recusing myself, and Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom will be taking my place." Dumbledore said, looking displeased that it would be someone associated with Harry. "Bring in the accused," Dumbledore said, before letting Augusta take his seat while he recused himself to represent Snape.

Severus Snape was brought, sneering, into the chamber with magical suppression gauntlets on him and he was bruised, unkempt, and had obviously been beaten. Harry noticed that Madam Bones looked angry and also highly suspicious. Snape was bound in the chair, having said nothing, despite the jeers directed his way.

"This will be a closed session and secrecy will be magically enforced," Lady Longbottom added, to prevent protest from Dumbledore. The magic took effect, to the Dark Factions anger. They had just lost the ability to share information.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you stand accused of treason, child endangerment, and multiple accounts of murder. You will be interrogated under Veritaserum with your Occlumency repressed by the Unspeakables.

"I must still protest! Severus knows many secrets regarding the war on Voldemort!" Dumbledore said.

"And has shown to still have dark sympathies and is most likely keeping secrets from you." Madam Bones replied. "You made the wrong choice and trusted the wrong person. We will be taking over now." The Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, if Harry remembered correctly, administered the truth, and an Unspeakable came forward and cast a spell that seemed to cause Snape severe pain.

"Severus Snape," Madam Bones began. "What is your date of birth?"

"January 9th, 1960."

"Place of birth?"

"Spinner's End, Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain." Snape replied.

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Who are you loyal to?" Madam Bones asked, finally ready for the real questions.

"Myself."

"Were you involved in the murders of the Potters, Bones, and McKinnons?" Bones asked, angrily, which Harry shared.

"Yes. I reported a prophecy that lead the Dark Lord to kill the Potters and helped kill the Bones and McKinnons." Snape replied, having realized he couldn't fight the magic and settled for gloating by elaborating. "I was happy to do it, especially helping along James Potter's death. I only wish that Lily were here, so that I could have kept her as my sex slave, like I asked the Dark Lord for. Lily should have been my whore and my broodmare, and our children would have been far more impressive than Harry Potter." Harry snorted derisively.

"They probably would have been squibs with this insect for a father." Harry commented snidely, not falling for the gloating and trash talk, and causing most of the Wizengamot to laugh.

Dumbledore was horrified at how deceived he was. Snape had perfectly faked his love for Lily! It seemed that the only way for him to use a copy of her Patronus was by being obsessed with her or by merely disguising it, rather than having actually loved her.

"What other crimes have you committed?" Madam Bones asked, after having him dosed with more Veritaserum.

Snape ended up confessing to several murders of magicals, hundreds of muggle murders, several rapes, dealing illegal potions, poisons, and offering a private service of Polyjuiced prostitutes to pure-bloods with fantasies their families would have frowned upon. He provided names of his victims, customers, and associates. He also admitted to having disclosed information at _his_ leisure to Voldemort and Dumbledore, ensuring that he retained a favorable standing with both.

"One more question... Were all those Death Eaters truly under the Imperious Curse?"

"No. They were not." Snape replied, causing several members of the Dark Faction to gain defeated looks on their faces. It was a closed session and they couldn't escape! Some reached for their wands, refusing to be taken alive, but they were all quickly stunned and bound by concerned Wizengamot members, lead by a grinning Alastor Moody.

"Severus Tobias Snape, your guilt has been proven beyond all doubt. You are to be immediately executed via the Veil of Death." Lady Longbottom proclaimed, causing satisfied smirks to appear on most of the Lord's faces.

"I will escape and take my revenge." Snape replied with a sneer.

"I suggest we cripple him to prevent that," Harry suggested. "Just a precaution. No need to take the chance and prolong the drama until it gets annoying."

"All in favor?" Lady Longbottom asked, while secretly thankful that Lord Potter had suggested that.

Everyone voted and it passed with a super-majority.

"I have just the curse from the Emrys Grimoire," Harry said, summoning his wand from it's holster. He received permission to proceed from Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom. Harry fired the purple curse from his Holly and phoenix tail-feather wand, and watched with cold detachment as the essential muscles in Snape's body were obliterated beyond repair. Sadly, it was all the revenge he would be getting and with Snape dead, the Potions Mastery was just personal advancement. Harry would still attain it, of course, it was a great accomplishment, but Snape wouldn't suffer humiliation at being beaten by a Potter. Once the curse had run it's course, he was drug from the chamber in humiliation. Meanwhile, Harry had decided to collect more hairs for Polyjuice Potion, that was an invaluable resource and offered several intriguing options. Harry began by discreetly collecting hairs from several Wizengamot members.

"We will have a short recess before proceeding to the next matter: Anti-Werewolf Legislation drafted by Dolores Umbridge." Lady Longbottom said tiredly, rising from the Chief Warlock seat.

The recess lasted for ten minutes and then Dumbledore retook his Chief Warlock position. "As the trial is over and we have lost several members, this will no longer be a closed session with magically enforced secrecy. We will begin debate on the proposed Anti-Werewolf Legislation."

"I fail to see what there is to debate. Half-breeds are a threat and need to be dealt with." Umbridge responded, revealing a childishly high and greatly annoying voice.

"Out of curiosity, what does this legislation classify as half-breeds?" Harry asked, fully aware that werewolves were all merely infected humans.

"Werewolves, merpeople, and centaurs." Umbridge replied, with noticeably forcef politeness.

"Werewolves are humans infected via another werewolfs saliva, and are therefore infected humans. Merpeople date back to the time of Atlantis and even then were accepted as their own race rather than a blend of two. Centaurs are their own race too and were proven to have existed for thousands of years in isolated herds. Literally none of the mentioned were actual half-breeds, they merely look half-human." Harry replied boredly, explaining it to her like she was particularly dimwitted child and amusing several people. "Let me guess, this legislation removes employment opportunities for these so-called half-breeds?" Harry asked, despite having already read the draft provided to all Wizengamot members.

"Yes, specifically werewolves, they are too dangerous to be allowed near witches and wizards." Umbridge replied, thinking she just won a great victory by saying that.

"They're dangerous one day a month and precautions can be taken for the other days. This legislation would merely drive them over to Greyback's side and give him more mutts to eventually fight the Ministry and to terrorize people with." Harry said, to Dumbledore's concern. "I would fully support measures against Greyback and like-minded werewolves, but this merely drives potential werewolf spies to him. We should be ensuring that we reward the well-behaved werewolves while being seen punishing the ones like Greyback. With those measures and destroying those who infect remorselessly and behave irresponsibly; we could eventually eradicate lycanthropy, all without punishing or harming the innocents."

Several members of the Wizengamot agreed with Harry and liked that he used logical arguments. _Everyone_ liked that Harry put Umbridge in her place and single-handedly won their support against the Anti-Werewolf Legislation. Umbridge was enraged and it was showing on her face as she glared murderously at Harry and was even considering having him killed in revenge. Dumbledore was pleased with Harry's behavior in regards to the legislation and was considering trying to co-write a more fair law with him, but Dumbledore knew that Harry's remarks would be known by Greyback soon. Harry was already mentally creating a much better law. Harry was fully aware that he had just made a lot of enemies, but purging the earth of lycanthropy was very important, and these idiots obviously couldn't fix the problem. Umbridge was just a mindless bigot who wanted to enrage the rabid animals further and let everyone else pay the price.

"Perhaps we should vote." Dumbledore suggested.

"Agreed," Alastor Moody said, from the Ancient House of Moody's seat.

"Those in favor of the Anti-Werewolf Legislation?" Dumbledore asked. Fourteen people voted in favor, but lacked enough votes to get it passed. "Those against?" The remainder voted against and Harry applied all of his votes to ensure that it didn't become law. "The Anti-Werewolf Legislation will not become law." Dumbledore said, with poorly concealed joy.

"Any other business?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock," Lord Bulstrode said, rising from his seat. "I wish for the Muggle Protection Act to be repealed." He said, getting groans and other signs of annoyance from the Grey and Light aligned Wizengamot members. The few remaining members of the Dark Faction agreed but found his attempt foolish since he didn't have any real support. The Grey Faction wanted it repealed too, but knew they needed more support.

"I actually agree with Lord Bulstrode. It hasn't been enforced and violators still run free, publically flouting the Act. Some of these criminals sit in this very room." Harry said, causing outrage from his fellow Lord's.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered with a bellow. "Who are these criminals you speak of, Lord Potter?"

"You, Madam Bones, Madam Griselda Marchbanks, the owner of the Knight Bus, the Ministry itself, and according to Ron Weasley, his own father; the writer of the Act. Your glasses are of muggle origin. Madam Bones' monacle is of muggle origin. The Knight Bus was stolen from muggles and enchanted. The Ministry uses a phonebooth of muggle origin as a secret entrance to the Ministry. According to Ron Weasley, his father, Arthur Weasley, enchanted his Ford Anglia." Harry finished, before mockingly asking, "Who wants to surrender themselves to the DMLE first?"

The Wizengamot Chamber broke out into chaos, mostly demands for repeal or arrest, causing Harry to smirk. Harry was glad that he had practiced Legilimency on the youngest Weasley's and had picked up that information.

Dumbledore eventually calmed down the Wizengamot, and gave Harry an annoyed look afterward. "In light of this, I am in support of repealing and replacing. We cannot cripple our government and the law is quite obviously flawed."

"What of an investigation into Arthur Weasley?" Lord Crouch asked. "He made a mockery of the law and we all know that his son was telling the truth! Arthur is disturbingly obsessed with muggles!"

"An investigation will be opened," Madam Bones said, quick to assure them all that justice would be served. "We do need to decide who will re-write the replacement for the Muggle Protection Act." Bones added.

"I'll do it. I was muggle-raised and know the muggle world best," Harry offered, most were eager to dump the work on him and agreed. "Rest assured, it will be a fair law and will protect the rights of magical's, while also protecting muggles." Dumbledore gave him a suspicious look, but seemed to agree with Harry.

"All in favor of Lord Hadrian Potter re-writing the Muggle Protection Act?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone voted, Harry used all of his votes to ensure that he got what he wanted... It passed with a super-majority vote. If all went well, then Harry would soon begin reshaping the laws according to his will and to his advantage. Umbridge looked quite displeased with how this meeting went and she would hate the next ones even more. Harry wanted power in all of its forms and was intelligent enough to not alienate useful pawns in the werewolves and other so-called half-breeds, so he would be drawing up some legislation of his own to exploit them.

"Any other business?" Dumbledore asked. No-one said anything, most were eager to go home and spend time with their families. "This meeting of the Wizengamot is hereby adjourned."

Everyone began leaving, some talking to their colleagues, but Madam Bones and Dumbledore only had eyes for Harry.

"Well played, Lord Potter," Bones said with a smirk. "You defeated the Anti-Werewolf legislation and got another law repealed with yourself as the sole person re-writing it." Harry feigned confusion.

"Umbridge is bigoted and Weasley is an idiot. Someone had to do something and I believed that I could re-write the law best." Harry said, playing up his Gryffindor persona and actually fooling Madam Bones before she realized he was trying to deceive her, which she found quite amusing.

"I thought I might offer my help with the re-write." Dumbledore said, clearly amused by Harry's actions.

"I will strongly consider that. I'm already mentally writing it, but I may try to benefit from your considerable experience." Harry replied, pleasing Dumbledore greatly. "It will have incredibly harsh penalties for crimes that risk exposure, though. That is something that has to happen and the ones I am thinking of will prevent repeat offenders from continuing." Harry said coldly, the harshness of what he said greatly concerning Dumbledore and Madam Bones. "Nothing involving them dying, don't worry," Harry added, to their relief.

"Well, I should be getting back to Hogwarts. I'm eager to begin my re-write and a couple other projects I've thought up." Harry said politely.

"I should also be getting back, so I will escort you." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **December 25th, 1993.**

Christmas started off wonderfully for Harry... He received the best broom in the world, the Firebolt, and flew it inside his dorm and common room; after making sure that it didn't have any dangerous spells on it, of course. And then Hermione 'the Grinch' Granger ruined it by having McGonagall confiscate his Firebolt, and all after Harry informed them that the magic was exactly the same as the one in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and that he cast every detection spell he knew. After having experienced that from Granger... Harry was just tired of her and told her she should see if Dumbledore could get her home to spend the rest of the holidays with her family.

Harry no longer wanted her. Not even to humiliate and deprive Ron of her. He no longer even considered her worth using for sex anymore. He didn't like her all that much anyway, but had concealed his true feelings for her to seduce her. She had annoyed Harry for the last time and Harry also decided to formally announce his intention for this to be his last year on the Quidditch team, which shocked McGonagall and Granger.

Harry merely informed them that he never liked Quidditch anyway, but simply enjoyed flying and executing complex and dangerous maneuvers.

Craving isolation, Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets to train in controlling the water element under Salazar's guidance.

Or tried to...

"I keep telling you that you are already beyond my own skill level as a water elemental." Salazar said in annoyance.

"I know, but I need your experience and knowledge to help develop the skill further. I want to control water in all of it's forms; including a persons blood, and use wandless magic to freeze and heat it as desired." Harry said, trying to get his ancestor to continue advising him.

"People won't like you having the ability to control their blood, Hadrian. Sure they would have to be water elementals to overpower it, but people do talk."

"I know. I intend to keep it as secret weapon to be used against more dangerous enemies that I normally can't defeat. I fully intend to kill such enemies afterwards. If they were left alive, then they would just incite fear and hatred against elementals and cause difficulties for us, while others destroyed the threats for them." Harry said, to Salazar's approval and agreement.

"Will you still be using the Time Chamber to get to NEWT-level in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so that you can take that absurdly named test this summer?" Salazar asked.

"I will," Harry replied. "I intend to get those masteries and then focus more on what you can teach me. Professor Slughorn has assured me a Potions Mastery should be quite easy for me with my instinctual grasp, encyclopaedia knowledge, and my skill in Alchemy. He claims that I could very well surpass the combined talents of my mother, grandfather, himself and Severus Snape. I'm not sure how much he is blinded by my status, but at even half that alleged potential, I would be better than everyone else."

"Agreed, but I think you should use the Time Chamber now, while the castle is empty. You can progress to a seventh-year level in Defense Against the Dark Arts and have the current teacher evaluate or confirm your skill-level. With your intellect you could probably get to a sixth-year level in Charms and Transfiguration too!" Harry grimaced at that, reluctant to chance overworking himself. "Or you can just focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'll be in my other portrait in the Time Chamber in the event that you decide you want to do Alchemy or one of my other specialties."

"Okay. I might spend some time here in the summer to train further. I do need learn Alchemy so that I can create more elixir to halt aging while using Time Magic, and being able to recreate the Philosopher's Stone from your work would be great too. I don't currently desire immortality, but I might in the future and would rather be able to create my own supply of elixir with ease."

"Have you considered becoming an Animagus?" Salazar asked. "I traveled to the Americas before I died and I studied their magic. And yes, I did live a long time. I died in 1552, in fact. And no I don't want to talk about my death. Anyway, the method the people of the Americas used was vastly superior to the more commonly used European method, that I rejected and tried making a better alternative too. I failed, but was pleased to learn the other method. It allows the possibility of multiple forms, including magical forms and those of extinct animals."

"I have considered it, but you just convinced me. Can it be taught in the Time Chamber?" Harry replied.

"It can, but you will need to take an orb that I stored the spell inside of. I shall also teach you to cast the spell yourself, but you can't cast it _on_ yourself, so you will need to make use of the orbs _and_ conserve them." Salazar said in warning.

"Anyway, grab one of the sky blue colored orbs and enter the Time Chamber. I will be in my portrait momentarily."

Harry quickly obeyed, grabbing the specified orb and walked into the Time Chamber.

"Good, you can still follow simple instructions," Salazar said with a smirk. "Before you drop the orb, I must give you some advice. When you do drop the orb, activating the spell, you should immediately go into meditation and focus entirely upon doing so. Your mastery of Occlumency should help you greatly and enable this phase of the process to go quite quickly. The spell and meditation shall allow you to commune with the animal spirits that have formed a weak bond to you, but you must strengthen that bond and become one with them while retaining control. The spirits cannot hurt you but may choose to abandon you if they find you unworthy or if you scare them, but given your personality, I highly doubt any of your forms will be prey. You should still exercise caution if you find the form appealing." Salazar said, before pausing. "You may drop the orb and begin when ready."

Harry did so, as soon as Salazar finished saying 'ready' and quickly entered a meditative state before going even deeper. Harry wasn't sure how long it took him, but he eventually arrived in a field and immediately noticed four forms. One was massive and appeared to be some undocumented species of Dragon. The second seemed to be a massive bird of some kind. The third form seemed to be large snake, but the smallest seemed to be a tiger of some kind. Sadly, Harry couldn't see any more details, due to the distance between himself and his spirit animals. However, it seemed that fate wasn't willing to let Harry remain blissfully ignorant, because the four forms came closer, and to where Harry could clearly see them.

The 'snake' was a damn basilisk! And Harry was looking it directly in the eyes! With impunity! The basilisk kept coming closer until, until it finally placed it's massive head against Harry's own and disappeared. That was terrifying for Harry. He thought that he was about to die and then didn't, and then thought that he was about to be eaten and then wasn't. Harry was pleased that both concerns were proven invalid, but he could have done with the scares.

The 'bird' was a very impressive specimen of a Thunderbird and quickly fused with Harry.

The next to fuse with Harry was the now identified Smilodon.

That just left the dragon, who recognized Harry as a kindred spirit, but refused to submit. Harry quickly realized the dragons intention, so he approached it; ignoring the rules and taking what he wanted. When he touched the massive dragons leg, it disappeared as it became one with Harry.

Having completed his task, Harry exited the meditation, and was immediately greeted by an expectant Salazar Slytherin.

"Well?"

"I have a huge snake and I fully intend it to show it to girls who appreciate big snakes." Harry replied, causing Salazar to laugh. "It looked like a basilisk," Harry said, to Salazar's glee. "I also have a huge dragon form, a massive thunderbird form, and a Smilodon form. Which should I work on first? I would like to master the Smilodon form first, and I think it would require less magic to power of them all."

"I agree. Your other forms will be power intensive and hard to control, but the basilisk is your best second choice to grow your power. Your journey to become a Mage will be hard; you still need to grow your power by an immense amount to ascend to Mage status." Salazar said sagely.

"How much to become a Mage?" Harry asked with an undertone of dread.

"Tripling your base Grand Sorcerer power. You will know when you ascend, because your body will fill with magic and your eyes shall slightly glow." Salazar said, much to Harry's appreciation. "Anyway, you now have an increased workload consisting of Animagus transformations and Defense Against the Dark Arts training, plus whatever else you might decide to do. I do recommend you begin on the day-to-month conversion."

Harry nodded and altered the setting on the Time Chamber. Harry just wished that he could bring people inside the Time Chamber, it would make masteries much easier.

* * *

Authors Note

*The part about the Muggle Protection Act was copied from Harry Potter and the Daft Morons, a truly great story, and you can find it in my favorites. I just shortened it greatly because my Harry Potter wanted to keep it short and sweet to get his way.

*For those who have watched Avatar: the Last Airbender, Harry is where Katara was when she fought Azula. But only in regards to pure water manipulation.

*The Native American Animagus method was inspired by and borrowed from A Second Chance at Life, by JasonZ0654. The method was used by a few other authors, of course, but I remember that story best. By the way, Jason, if your reading this, update please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses:**

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thank you. I generally try to update once a day.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **roon0:** I'm glad that you're liking it and sticking with my story. I tried to depict Harry as a Tywin Lannister-ish person who doesn't hesitate to make examples of enemies or destroy them.

 **ObsessedWithHPFanFic:** Glad that you are liking it. Yeah, I wanted Harry to have great insults and be able to easily provoke his enemies. I do hate the character Severus Snape and enjoy killing him off in my stories. The Animagus set-up was invented by someone else, I left an Authors Note below the story, but I agree and find it to be the very best option for the Animagus ability.

 **mckertis:** Then you obviously haven't paid attention, and even then, it's still early in the story.

 **bellapom:** I'm glad.

 **keyblademeister88:** I thought so too, I felt that he needed a secret weapon other than transforming into a gigantic dragon and burning people alive. Yeah, she was never meant for longevity as a character IMO, JK Rowling should have improved the character of Harry Potter rather than let him be lazy. He's not a hero for children to look up to, case in point: "Voldemort wants me dead!" and then he goes and wastes time with Ron Weasley and lets Hermione Granger do the heavy thinking. Had the skills of those two characters been added onto Harry's, then he would be more of an equal to Voldemort; instead of being coddled and letting Dumbledore do all of the work and planning. I never intended for Harry to "soil himself" by shagging Granger.

 **February. 1994.**

* * *

The Christmas holidays ironically seemed to pass quite quickly for Harry. He had used the Time Chamber to quickly advance to NEWT-level in Potions and DADA, and greatly improve his skills in Alchemy. Harry had managed to master his smilodon and basilisk forms, though the basilisk spirit tried resisting subjugation and it was too power draining to safely use more than once a day. Harry lacked the power to truly transform into his dragon and thunderbird forms: he could transform into them; once, but would be trapped. Harry was persistent and fully intended to gain the power necessary to fully utilize them.

Harry's relationship with Hermione had finished becoming unraveled. He formally ended the friendship, albeit politely, but Hermione still hadn't admitted that she was wrong, and had actually become more sure of herself. She had even believed that she was the only one who knew Lupin's secret and was acting all superior about it; Harry merely informed her that he knew that within a day of meeting him and dismissed her intellect as being imitative rather than innovative, which enraged her. Harry was quite amused at her usage of a Time-Turner to over-study, she was at her breaking point already and rapidly losing friends due to rude behavior and no longer being associated with Harry Potter.

Quidditch had continued and Harry held Seeker auditions for his replacement, and Ginny Weasley was unfortunately the best option they had. Harry had to actually be stern with her, to help get her past that absurd crush that she had on the Boy-Who-Lived facade he projected, and he thankfully succeeded and discovered that she was quite skilled. She had nothing on Harry, but she would grow in skill and Harry would act as a reserve, while scouting for a replacement reserve. Gryffindor dominated their game with Ravenclaw, and Harry enjoyed flirting with Cho Chang and causing her to blush. Harry was pleased to finally have his Firebolt back and in working condition, and with all the enchantments properly re-applied.

Most importantly, Harry had lost his virginity, at age of thirteen, to the amazing Katie Bell, and they had continued their sexual relationship, and, quite surprisingly, Harry was satisfying her and giving her orgasms. Neither wanted a relationship but Katie hadn't been shagging other guys, being quite satisfied with having just Harry, and Harry was only trying to bed a select few girls to improve his skills. Harry was quickly discovering the joys of sex...

And the downsides...

Like being awake before dawn and incredibly horny. And refusing to masturbate due to finding the idea humiliating.

Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by a Sorcerer-level power nearing his dorm room. Harry summoned his wand from his arm holster and discreetly aimed it through the curtains of his bed. Harry patiently waited and eventually the door to his dorm opened and Sirius Black stepped through... And was promptly stunned and then bound. Harry commanded Hogwarts to lock-down and awaken Professor's Lupin, Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore, and to inform them that Sirius Black was just captured by Harry Potter.

Harry levitated Black downstairs to the Common room and had Dobby retrieve some of the Veritaserum he brewed from his private stores, while he cast several spells to hinder magic usage by Black.

Dumbledore, Lupin, Flitwick, and McGonagall were the first to arrive, with Slughorn a minute behind.

"Well done capturing him, Harry. How ever did you manage it?" Lupin asked.

"It was grand. It was epic... ly pathetic. I stunned him as soon as he walked into my dorm." Harry replied, to Lupin's amusement. "I'm getting answers before the Aurors take him away," Harry said, withdrawing the vial of Veritaserum.

"You know that's a restricted substance don't you?" Slughorn asked in concern.

"I do and I doubt that anyone protects their potions as well as I do. I take security very seriously," Harry replied, before rennervating Black. "Hello, Black. It was kind of you to come pay me a visit, but you should have warned me ahead of time." Harry said, playing with the knife that Black had on him. "Now... I want answers... And closure."

"Harry, I'm innocent." Sirius pleaded, hating the angered and betrayed expression that Harry wore.

"Oh goody! Since you seem like the trustworthy sort, I'll take your word for it and free you immediately!" Harry replied mockingly, before preventing Black from breathing through his nose while preparing the Veritaserum to be poured down Black's gullet. Eventually Black breathed with a resigned look in his eyes and Harry administered the Veritaserum. Black seemed shocked by the potency of Harry's version of the truth potion. "Like it? Increased potency."

"Name?" Harry asked thirty seconds later.

"Sirius Orion Black." Black replied.

"So you are an SOB?" Harry asked mockingly, while watching Sirius' expression for anger at the insult of his family. His reaction to that question would count for a lot.

"Yes. I am." Black replied, with his amusement bleeding through.

"Are you or were you in the past a Death Eater?"

"No. I have never been." Black replied, to everyone's shock.

"Would you swear such on your magic?"

"I would." Black replied without hesitation.

"Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potter family at the time of their death?"

"No. I was not." More shock from the witnesses.

"Who was the Secret Keeper then?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did you kill him? You could have turned him over to the DMLE." Harry said.

"I failed to kill him. He transformed into his Animagus form of a rat and escaped after cutting off his finger." Sirius replied, causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock.

"Ron Weasley's rat is missing a toe..." Harry said, in realization. "Was that why you came here? To kill the rat?"

"Yes, it was." Black replied.

"Dumbledore, please floo call Madam Bones and have reliable and trustworthy Aurors accompany her here." Harry said, before tapping into Hogwarts wards to identify Pettigrew's location. Pettigrew was hiding inside a milk jug in Hagrid's cabin. "Pettigrew is hiding in a milk jug in Hagrid's cabin, Professor's Lupin, Flitwick, and McGonagall, can you please take care of that? I want his capture to be a certainty, that's why I want all three of you after him." They all nodded and left, McGonagall wasn't thrilled to be ordered by Harry, but understood his reasoning, and she knew that he needed a family that loved him.

"So... Why did you choose revenge over your godfather duties?" Harry asked coldly.

"I wasn't thinking clearly and was blinded by my hatred of Pettigrew. I kept waiting to have a trial and tell people that, but I was never given a trial."

"You were never given a trial?" Dumbledore asked angrily, now done with the floo-call.

"No. Crouch just threw me into Azkaban without one, he said that I didn't deserve a trial."

"Well, that prick will be destroyed or otherwise punished." Harry said, already contemplating several solutions to the new 'Crouch problem.' Dumbledore and Sirius looked concerned. "Don't worry, all my ideas are fun and humiliating for him." Dumbledore didn't look reassured, but Sirius did. "And constructive, with a tiny bit of mercy to Crouch."

The fireplace flashed green and Madam Bones stepped through, closely followed by Auror Shacklebolt and a young and quite attractive Auror with pink hair, both of whom looked somewhat sleepy.

"So it's true, you actually caught Sirius Black." Amelia said to Harry, looking quite impressed.

"I did, and quite easily too. He walked right into my Stunning Charm as he entered my dorm. I single-handedly brought down the Dread Lord Black with a single spell," Harry said, unable to resist the chance to mock Sirius, who looked quite annoyed. "He's also innocent, however, and was never given a trial by Crouch. I know that you need to hear it for youself though." Harry handed her his Veritaserum.

"Are you aware that this is a restricted substance?" Madam Bones asked in amusement.

"It's okay. I'm rich and famous! Gits like me get away with lots of stupid stuff!" Bones did not look amused, but the lady Auror and Sirius did. "I keep the stuff behind several wards with my other potions and ingredients. Technically, I am also allowed to have it since I modified it for greater potency. It falls under a grey area for experimentation."

"You are correct... I have also informed the Minister of recent events, as was required of me." Madam Bones said, to Harry's anger.

"If he brings a dementor in here, I'll destroy it and close the school forever; costing the Ministry massive sums of money to build a Ministry run and therefore most likely mediocre school."

"You cannot destroy a dementor, Harry," Dumbledore said, getting an amused smirk from Harry.

"The Emrys Grimoire says differently. I could simply force them to serve me... With a legendary artifact that Merlin acquired." Harry said, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock. Harry had the Ring of King Solomon!?

The Commonroom fire place flashed green once more, and Minister Fudge stepped through, followed by his bodyguard John Dawlish.

"Can we begin the Veritaserum questioning now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Of course, Lord Potter," Fudge agreed. If Harry, Dumbledore, and Amelia were to be believed, this would be a major political victory for Cornelius! He could neutralize Crouch's influence completely!

Madam Bones administered the Veritaserum provided by Lord Potter and began questioning Black, unknowingly using much of the same questions as Harry. Meanwhile, everyone was impressed by the potency of the Veritaserum, it was so powerful that the drinker answered without hesitation. It was like a combination of the Imperious and Veritaserum! Secretly, it also severely hindered Occlumency due to some highly expensive ingredients.

Eventually, Black was finished being interrogated, and Fudge, Bones, and her Aurors all looked shocked.

It was at that time that McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin returned with Peter Pettigrew.

"May I present, Peter Pettigrew," Harry said, with a sneer directed the aforementioned traitor, who looked terrified.

"Question Pettigrew too," Cornelius ordered. "I want Black's pardon to be entirely above board and uncontestable."

Amelia was quite happy to do so and administered the Veritaserum. Harry was eager to see the effects of the potion on someone rumored to be weak-minded. It seemed to be quickly over-whelming some weak mental defenses and easily over-powering his will, which Harry found amazing and Dumbledore and Slughorn were both greatly concerned about the potions strength. It seemed to possess traits not unlike Legilimency and the Imperious Curse. Amelia saw those traits too, but it was too valuable of a tool to not utilize in Amelia's opinion, and it could render Unspeakables unnecessary for trials.

"What is your name?" Bones asked.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew," Pettigrew replied immediately.

"What is your date of birth?"

"May 28th of 1959."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Bones asked, pleased that the Veritaserum was already working and so strongly.

"Yes, since October of 1980."

"Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"Yes," Pettigrew replied.

"Did you betray them to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There was nothing to be gained from fighting him any longer. He was too powerful and was taking over everywhere," Pettigrew replied, causing Harry to snort derisively. He might have been powerful, but he was careless, mentally unstable, and incredibly arrogant. Pettigrew was just a cowardly idiot who chose the wrong side. All it took was one little mistake to end someone, and Pettigrew didn't account for Voldemort making that one little mistake after Pettigrew had betrayed Harry's family.

"I have no further questions. Where is the antidote?" Bones asked.

"I haven't invented one yet, it has to run it's course. Truthfully, I'm having quite a lot of trouble inventing a powerful enough antidote to counter it, but I have found a fun way to tolerate this failing... Pettigrew, are you a virgin?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation, amusing almost everyone.

"Do you have a tiny-"

"Enough, Harry," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Sure thing, Albus," Harry replied in amusement as most of the room laughed.

"I would like more of this improved Veritaserum, Lord Potter," Madam Bones said, recognizing it's value.

"It will be expensive. Incredibly rare ingredients are required in the modified potion. Roughly twenty Galleons per vial and it takes a month and a half to fully brew." Harry replied, to Madam Bones skepticism. "It involves Alchemy and requires four hours of preparation, with several phases in the first thirty days where more than twice that amount of time is required. Technically, I could probably get a hundred Galleons for it..."

"I could also throw in an Order of Merlin, Third Class," Fudge said with a smile, immediately catching Harry's interest.

"Twenty per vial and the Order of Merlin?" Fudge nodded eagerly. "Deal, but Professor's Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin should all be awarded with the Order of Merlin for their capture of Peter Pettigrew."

"Done," Fudge replied, before the Professor's could protest. "Once Lord Black's innocence is publically announced, I will arrange for compensation, and I'm sure that you want Crouch punished." Sirius and Harry both nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking of Blood Feud and absorption of House Crouch's assets and votes, but, of course, that's up to Sirius. It would take your votes up to a total of five and most likely increase your families wealth greatly."

"I'll need to recover before I can declare a Blood Feud, Harry," Sirius said in partial agreement. Sirius was beginning to wonder if Harry had inherited his grandfathers political acumen. He had read about Harry's actions in the Wizengamot and had realized what Harry was trying to achieve with his maneuvers. That and the cunning he demonstrated here lead Sirius to suspect that Harry was even offered Slytherin as his house, and he didn't act like a Gryffindor.

"I can easily handle Crouch for you. A couple spells from me and you're even richer, and we both get revenge." Harry said, getting some raised eyebrows. "If Sirius had received a trial then, I wouldn't have had to suffer the presence of my Aunt, Uncle, and their revolting offspring." Here Sirius got angry.

"You were never supposed to go them! I witnessed the will signing and Lily demanded that! Dumbledore, why didn't you oppose the Ministry's placement of Harry with them?!" Sirius raged. "He was supposed to have gone to myself, then the Longbottoms, the Tonks', and then Amelia herself! Who ignored the Potter will?!" Sirius demanded, revealing another of Dumbledore's crimes and unwittingly costing Harry some of his leverage...

"Dumbledore did. I was just holding onto that bit of info... Until now." Harry said, garnering shocked looks from everyone. "What? Revenge plots generally involve illegal activity and he's basically untouchable. I just settled for lessening all the damage his ineptitude and arrogance can do. He'll be replaced soon by competent people and Hogwarts will eventually be restored to it's former glory."

"Arrest him if you want, Madam Bones; it won't do anything but cost you part of your support base, everyone worships him like a god and they don't seem to question his obviously bad decisions. I was even surprised that my takeover of Hogwarts was uncontested."

"You really think Dumbledore could get away with will tampering and interfering in the matters of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses?" Madam Bones asked, somewhat angry at Harry's lack of faith in the DMLE.

"He's a kindly grandfather figure to several generations and is largely a good person, but also manipulative, inept, and arrogant person. He's The Defeater of Grindelwald, and the only one Voldemort ever feared. Everyone believes in him and has seen his goodness with their own eyes, and they will trust in their own evaluation of him."

"While I'm not thrilled with your assessment, I am pleased that you consider me a largely good person." Dumbledore said with a grateful smile.

"You are. You just had a very rough start in life and then there was your post-Hogwarts time..." Harry replied, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock. Harry knew about Gellert! "I'm still not sure why you left the Mage Guild either. It's far more impressive than being Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump."

"Harry, you really should become an Auror. You would give their best investigators a run for their money." Dumbledore said, quite impressed, and everyone else seemed to agree.

"No. I'd go crazy getting ordered around all the time. I'm way too domineering to get bossed around, even it was by someone as attractive as Madam Bones," Harry said with a wink at her, causing her to blush and Sirius to emit a bark-like laugh.

"Well, you have your mother's taste in women, Harry," Sirius said with a smirk, causing Harry to give Sirius a questioning look. "It was the seventies, Harry. Everyone was experimenting at Hogwart's."

"In that case, I should stop flirting, now it's just awkward." Harry replied, causing several people to laugh. "And I doubt that Madam Bones wants to collect the mother/son set," Harry added, causing her to blush a deep crimson and making Sirius and Lupin bust into laughter. Harry was enjoying his new-found ability to make an older woman blush like a school girl!

"We need to take Pettigrew into custody, announce Black's innocence, and return his wand to him." Bones said, eager to get away from Harry's flirtation and teasing; until he atleast turned seventeen and was fair game. If the rumors Susan conveyed were true, then Harry should be plenty experienced by that time. "Black, we will need to ask you and Pettigrew a few follow-up questions before you go to St Mungo's to recover."

"Do I really have to go into St Mungo's?" Sirius asked; somewhat childishly, at least in Harry's opinion.

"Yes," Harry replied. "You're unhealthily scrawny and you look and smell like a homeless person. Nutrient Potions, a bath, and medical attention will help you fully recover." Sirius was gaping in shock, having just been insulted. "I wasn't trying to insult you, I was merely being honest."

"You can whip me up some nutrient potions and we can bond!" Sirius argued.

"I've been studying for my Potions and DADA NEWTs and need to continue that; in addition to my classes, and I am not a Healer. I can write to you and visit, but I do need to get those two NEWTs, so that I can get my Masteries in the subjects." Sirius seemed to understand and was placated by the promise of communication and visitation.

The Ministry party, accompanied by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew left through the Floo.

* * *

It was the Easter holiday's and Harry had chosen to re-enter the Time Chamber. Harry had decided that since Ancient Runes was pure memory retention and that Astronomy was partly that and unnecessary for his ambitions, that he would take the OWLs for both to free up time on his schedule and self-study for Ancient Runes. He made sure to inform the Ancient Runes, Professor Bathsheda Babbling, that it wasn't her teaching, but just his desire to progress faster and have a more clear schedule to pursue his chosen masteries. Sirius and Remus both supported Harry in his plans and they had checked his rune and star charts, which he secretly did under Time Compression. Sadly, Pettigrew had escaped from custody with unknown aid and was currently believed to be seeking out Voldemort.

If he had done all of that, then why was he going into the Time Chamber?

He finally had more time to advance his studies. He had acquired sufficient skills to begin studying warding and intended to undertake and study more rituals and blood magic. Working those skills would exert Harry's magic harder than ever and grant him several useful defenses against his enemies.

"Welcome, Hadrian," Salazar said, as Harry entered his private chambers.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "I've made preparations to clear up my schedule further and would like to learn warding, rituals, and blood magic. I have a week long holiday and intend to study for the equivalent of _years_. With Pettigrew seeking out Voldemort, I need to get stronger and more skilled. I want to personally defeat him!"

"Then we shall begin immediately and you should also consider learning the Dark Arts from myself and should look into your family magic. Family magic is an incredible weapon and should be used whenever possible... Especially if you're a Peverell, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. I am unsure about what the le Fay and Emrys family magic can do but it would likely be quite amazing." Salazar said.

"I will do that and try looking into the Black family magic too. My godfather is a Black, albeit one who disdains the Dark Arts.

"The Black family was incredibly powerful when I was alive, so they should have only gotten stronger." Salazar replied.

"Sirius is actually the last of his family. The others supported Voldemort and are imprisoned, dead, or still secretly loyal to my enemy. I will most likely kill them _and_ have to aid in the rebuild of House Black or rebuild it myself, if I am Sirius' heir, and if he is sterile as suspected by his Healers." Harry said, to Salazar's amusement.

"My poor unfortunate heir must impregnate several women! I am so sorry that you are burdened with such an incredibly pleasurable responsibility! The dehydration! The friction burn! The scratches on your back!" Salazar said mockingly and melodramatically. "Now you see my point. You get to holster your wand or sheathe your sword!" Salazar said, before laughing at the blush on Harry's face. Harry hadn't quite become as perverted as his infamous ancestor, but was well on his way to that point.

"I'm glad that you understand my plight and sympathize with me, ancestor." Harry replied, equally mockingly. "Anyway, let's try getting in some Dark Arts lessons after lessons in warding, rituals, and blood magic."

"You have a week long vacation, yes?" Salazar asked, Harry replied yes. "Set it for the day-to-year conversion. It will be draining, but not enough for you to become a Mage in the seven years. You should be able to at least manage your other Animagus transformations enough to transform into and out of them."

"I'm ready to begin," Harry said.

Harry spent the equivalent of seven years learning from Salazar Slytherin and learned powers that few, if any, but Salazar ever possessed. He learned all of the wards Salazar knew, he performed several rituals, and became incredibly skilled in blood magic. Eventually, Harry returned to classes and _dominated_ them, defeating Granger at every turn and only making her even angrier. Hermione now had non-existent popularity and not even the equally pathetic Ron Weasley would associate with her. Gryffindor had also won the Quidditch Cup, a victory which Harry contributed to greatly.

Harry undertook his OWL's in Astronomy and Ancient Runes and he had complete confidence that he would receive Outstandings in both. Harry took his NEWTs in Potions and Defende Against the Dark Arts and demonstrated a non-verbal Patronus Charm and performed all magic in such a manner. Harry's brewing of Wolfsbane Potion had guaranteed his grade of Outstanding and he was told such by the examiner. Harry had the potion donated to needy werewolves, which won him some major support from the werewolf community. Fenrir Greyback didn't like that or Harry's previous comments and had publicly threatened him with infection or death.

Hermione had finally shown the limit of the humiliation that she could suffer... She outed Remus Lupin as werewolf while seeking validation and approval from the masses, and did so in front of the entire Great Hall. It thankfully back fired on her and finished destroying her popularity and labelled her a mere bigot. Remus resigned, of course, the parents demanded it, but Fudge was convinced to still give him the Order of Merlin, First Class. It would give the werewolves a different role model than Greyback; an educated, polite, and controlled role model. Most importantly, Lupin was pro-Ministry and was pro-Wizengamot, which was a selling point for Fudge.

Harry also did one more good thing this year... He requested that the Quidditch teams that he partly owned give Oliver Wood an audition, but told them not to give him any special treatment. It helped that his family recognized Quidditch teams as the great investment that they were. Owning a majority of nine Quidditch teams alone ensured that Harry would never have to work a day in his life, unless he wanted to, of course...

Harry made sure to support Percival Weasley's ambition to work for the Ministry, with the hope that he would acquire a potential spy, if needed, in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses:**

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thank you.

 **XxOSOKxH4WKxX:** How so?

 **Yaw6113:** I'm glad you like it.

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **June 21st, 1994.**

* * *

Harry's vacation had been quite pleasant so far. Grimmauld place had been cleaned and tastefully redecorated, during the cleaning, Dobby brought a Horcrux to Harry, who noticed that Tom had defiled part of _his inheritance._ Harry was quite pleased when he employed a ritual of sacrifice to take Tom's knowledge, skill, and experience from the soul fragment while destroying it and purifying the Locket. It wasn't much, but Harry could take his NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes at any time now, an idea which Salazar felt had merit. Harry needed to stick around Hogwarts to continue learning from Salazar, though, and made sure to explain that to his ancestor, who replied that Harry could apparate into the Chamber or live there.

It was finally the long awaited day of the Summer Solstice and the day of another meeting of the Wizengamot. Today, Harry would begin his long-term plan to acquire greater power and influence, while greatly improving the laws of Magical Britain and it's ruling government: the Ministry of Magic. Harry was fully aware of how angry his two pieces of legislation had made people, but didn't truly care. These laws would better the world and protect those that need protection, ironically the Dark Faction was most easily won over, with the Light Faction only requiring slightly more effort. The Grey Faction were placated by the Act's fairness and protections offered.

Everyone had finally arrived, with Arthur Weasley and his closest supporters delaying the meeting out of pettiness. Dumbledore made his displeasure at Arthur's behavior obvious to everyone and then called the meeting to order.

"The first matter on the agenda is debate on the Muggle Protection Act, re-written by Lord Potter." Dumbledore said.

"I fail to see it's necessity Chief Warlock and it's unlikely that he could even write a law." Umbridge said snidely, having skipped reading it due to this dismissive opinion of Harry. That wouldn't end well for her. Harry made a note to cause trouble for Umbridge, he wouldn't tolerate insults from weak trash such as her.

"Then you clearly haven't read it, Madam Umbridge," Augusta Longbottom said with a sneer. "It's well beyond what Arthur Weasley wrote and offers far more options for those interested in objects of Muggle origin and the Muggle world." A chorus of agreement broke out among the Wizengamot, and from all three factions. "I'm of the opinion that it should become law immediately, along with the other piece of legislation that he wrote."

"As am I, but the debate shall remain open for now," Dumbledore replied with a smile. Harry had outdone himself and written some incredible laws that were fair for all and guaranteed protection for Muggles and families of Muggle-borns. Albus was no longer concerned about whether or not Harry was Light, this proved it. "Are there any arguments against the Muggle Protection Act?"

No one spoke up... Harry's uncanny grasp of politics had served him greatly. The Act appealed to everyone and was fair to all, while it forces the creation of registry of 'Objects of Muggle Origin', it also protects against harassment by Arthur Weasley who used his worthless act for that purpose and was lucky that he wasn't murdered during his worthless crusade.

Harry began mentally recounting parts of his Muggle Protection Act...

*Those of good standing may take the initiative to protect Muggles from magical threats, but must be skilled in Memory Charms, and if they cause exposure, they may be brought before the Wizengamot and punished accordingly. This may include secretly warding a Muggles property to protect them from threats and discreetly forcing them to move for their own health; if they discover a magical threat near the Muggles in question. This does not legalize usage of the Imperious Curse. Families of Muggle-borns may be given magical protection with or without their knowledge, but ignorance on their part is preferred. _The selling point for the Dark Faction and large parts of the Light and Grey Factions was that they could_ _be the specified 'magical threat' and annex the lands of their Muggle neighbors, if they made sure to Memory Charm as_ _needed._

*This act shall solely target objects that can be used solely for Muggle-baiting. Defines any object of Muggle origin from one generation prior as a family heirloom; including dark objects and protects them from confiscation. It requires that they simply be contained, in such a way that Muggles cannot easily get near them. Owners are required to confirm the truth of their claims with a binding magical contract, including the claim they won't use them against Muggles or their fellow magical's. The Ministry shall retain the right to search possessions, but only on known or suspected offenders and including associates of known or suspected offenders. _Naturally, Harry left himself an incredibly discreet loophole to_ _avoid signing the binding magical contracts. It took him weeks to perfect and hide._

**A registry of objects shall be created, kept updated, and new magical objects must be registered within sixty days of acquisition or modification into a magical object. Stolen items are to be reported immediately to prevent potential harm or even death. Failure to do so will be punished with a fine at the lesser courts discretion (See Below). This registry will allow the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to narrow down lists of suspects by providing them with lists of objects and their owners, which can then be traced back to their owners.

**A lower court shall be established and shall be comprised of magicals experienced in enchantment, law, and identifying objects of Muggle origin. _And Harry fully intended to influence the selection the process to his favor and acquire indirect_ _control over it._

**This court may authorize usage of Veritaserum for questioning and may request the aid of Unspeakables to forcibly deactivate a magical's Occlumency. _Harry had rendered himself immune to both weaknesses while faking the symptoms._ The fines were quite large and crippling.

"I object to the fines! They are far too large!" Arthur Weasley said, being Head of the Ancient House of Weasley, he wasn't quite a Lord, but still had three votes due to his ancestry where several other Ancient Houses were absorbed.

"Punishments are meant to fit the crime, Weasley," Harry replied in annoyance. "The fines and punishments are meant to discourage repeat offenders and not let them continue their stupidity. Your poorly written Act doesn't punish criminals. It's really not all that surprising since you basically were one." Harry added, causing several people to laugh as Arthur reddened in the face. He was prevented from lashing out at Harry by Alastor Moody, who knew better than to let Arthur get started.

"Any other concerns?" Dumbledore asked. None were raised, so Dumbledore called for a vote... Harry applied all of his votes and The Muggle Protection Act passed almost unanimously. "The motion passes and the Muggle Protection Act is henceforth binding. Next we shall debate The Protect Minority Act, also written by Lord Potter."

"What is the Protected Minority Act?" Umbridge questioned angrily. She did not like the sound of that title!

Dumbledore sighed and then summarized the law. "It illegalizes the discrimination based on blood status, ancestry, race, or affliction. It restricts vampires to where they can only feed upon people with permission and restricts the behavior of certain immoral Veela. It also illegalizes Love Potions and places them on par with the Imperius Curse, and exacts much harsher penalties on werewolves like Greyback, his associates, and Werewolf Army."

"What about the werewolves not like Greyback?" Umbridge asked suspiciously.

"They enjoy the same rights as normal citizens, but with precautions being taken to prevent infection." Harry said, before continuing. "Isn't that great Umbridge?" Harry asked, knowing such an act would enrage her.

"How dare you protect half-breeds! They're all worthless beasts deserving only of death!" Umbridge screamed.

"They aren't half-breeds you dumb bitch," Harry replied boredly, angering her further. "Besides, we let you have a job and you look like some disgusting half-breed crossed between a human and frog." Here most of the Wizengamot laughed, Dumbledore included. "Hell, your bloodline is so mediocre that the only way to improve it would to be for you shag one of these so-called half-breeds and get impregnated by it. Though, I doubt any are desperate enough!" Umbridge drew her wand and began an incantation.

"Cruc-" Umbridge said hatefully, before being stunned by over ten people.

"She tried performing the Cruciatus Curse on me! I want her in Azkaban!" Harry said angrily. Only a few people saw his act for what it was, ridding the Wizengamot of an annoyance to him. Though, Umbridge attempted the Cruciatus all on her own. Madam Bones had Umbridge taken for holding and interrogation, while Harry rejoiced from behind his Occlumency. Sirius gave Harry an approving smile and Harry winked in reply. Dumbledore brought the meeting back to order with a bang from his wand.

"Are there any other objections?" Dumbledore asked.

"I personally find the Act quite fair and major progress towards equal rights, protection against violent werewolves, and bringing said werewolves under control." Lord Brown said in support.

"I would prefer a cure, but this is the best option," Fudge said in support.

"I am working on a cure, but I am unlikely to be successful and this Act is the most likely solution; even if it is a long-term one." Harry said. "I was trying to work with Muggle ideas for curing disease, but the downside and greatest benefit of lycanthropy is that it's human specific and I can't use mice for test subjects. I also intend to request an exemption to adapt technology for hemodialysis to be run by magic, it might be a potential cure for lycanthropy if properly enchanted."

Dumbledore brought the matter to a vote and it passed despite the entire Dark Factions votes against it. Harry had just gotten discrimination formally illegalized! The Dark Faction looked angry at how they could no longer deny muggle-borns jobs and drive them out of the Wizarding World. That was precisely why Harry presented both Acts in the same session, The Muggle Protection Act was the benefit to make The Protect Minority Act tolerable to them. They left here with the means to oppress Muggles while losing the ability to oppress Muggle-borns and Muggles were considered an acceptable loss for Harry's plans.

"The next matter of business is the awarding of damages to Lord Sirius Black for his unlawful imprisonment. The Ministry has agreed to award Lord Sirius Orion Black the sum of 200,000 Galleons for every year spent in Azkaban prison. After much deliberation, the Ministry shall seize ninety-percent of House Crouch's wealth from their family vault, as well as several properties owned by them and shall award them to House Black as further compensation for damages done to House Black by the Lord Crouch." Dumbledore said, having attempted to get mercy from Sirius and Harry and had it backfire on him. House Crouch ended up suffering worse due to Dumbledore's interference!

"I must protest! That is excessive!" Lord Bartemius Crouch said angrily, rising from his seat. "This cripples my House!"

"Lord Black is sterile because of you Barty and I tried getting them to show mercy, but it backfired quite horribly on me." Dumbledore replied sternly. Every time that Dumbledore tried getting Harry and Sirius to go down on their demands, they went up and then mocked Dumbledore. "It was this or a Blood Feud that would have destroyed your house and cost you everything you had."

"So be it then! I refuse to let my families money be used against the Light! I declare Blood Feud on Houses Potter and Black." Crouch said angrily, annoying the Grey Faction greatly. Crouch claimed to be Light, but had never left the Grey Faction of his ancestors due to the fines he would have been forced to pay.

"He said my name first, that means I get to duel him first!" Harry said excitedly, drawing his wand and getting incredulous looks from everyone. "What? I'm bored and fights to the death sound fun! Can we fight in here or is there another room?"

"You can fight in here!" Lord Parkinson replied with a cruel smile, eager to watch the brat die.

"Thank you nice old person!" Harry replied childishly, causing several people to laugh, while Lord Parkinson employed Occlumency to avoid murdering the brat himself.

Harry had almost destroyed the Dark Faction and had greatly damaged Pansy's options for beneficial marriages, and now Lord Parkinson believed that he would get justice for all the humiliations that he suffered. None of the teenagers who had taken their parents places were interested in Marriage Contracts, personally Lord Parkinson believed that the age of seventeen should be the required age to sit on the Wizengamot. In reality, no-one wanted his worthless daughter, and that was even considering the countless benefits they would acquire through the marriage.

Harry and Barty Crouch both went below the seating area into where the accused usually sits during trials. Sirius tried in futility to get Dumbledore to stop it out of concern for Harry's well-being, but Dumbledore sadly couldn't interfere.

"Begin when ready," Dumbledore called out sadly.

Crouch began with a Stunning Spell, but it was intercepted by a Lightning Curse from Harry's wand, his powers as a Storm Elemental greatly enhancing the curses power... The lightning went through the Stunner and then inflicted severe damage to Crouch, horrifically burning him and causing him to collapse onto the floor in agony. Dumbledore immediately recognized Harry as a Storm Elemental when he unleashed that curse and he was quite afraid of such power being unleashed upon this world. Dumbledore hadn't fought a Storm Elemental since the War Against Grindelwald and quickly made plans to acquire Harry a teacher.

"Did I win yet?" Harry asked boredly.

"It's a Blood Feud, you have to kill the enemy," Lady Regent Longbottom said, though not unkindly.

Harry blasted a hole through Crouch's chest.

"And the assets of House Crouch shall be surrendered to Lords Potter and Black." Dumbledore said sadly, while wishing that Barty had seen reason and took the loss. Alas, Barty was also willing to kill Harry in his anger and perhaps it was better this way.

"House Black can have it all," Harry replied nonchalantly and gave Sirius a look.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Sirius said gratefully, while secretly quite proud of Harry's duelling skills.

"Are there any other matters?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have an announcement to make," Sirius said, rising from his seat. "I have disowned Bellatrix Lestrange from House Black, annuled her marriage and have seized the dowry, plus interest and penalties from House Lestrange. I have also restored my cousins Andromeda and Nymphadora to House Black, along with Andromeda's husband and Nymphadora's father, Edward Tonks."

"What of your cousin Narcissa?" Lord Parkinson asked.

"She passionately hates Harry for killing her son Draco and wants to murder him for it, so I thought I'd omit her from the family reunion. It didn't help that Harry offered to give her a better son." Sirius said in amusement.

"I haven't had that much passion directed my way since I lost my virginity," Harry commented with a smirk, causing Sirius and several others to laugh.

"If there is nothing else, then we shall adjourn." Dumbledore said, before pausing to allow people a chance to speak. "In that case, this Summer Solstice meeting of Wizengamot is hereby adjourned." Dumbledore added when no-one spoke up.

Harry was quite eager to leave and promptly did so, followed by Sirius.

"That was fun," Harry admitted. "Sorry about putting Crouch down, but it needed to be done and I still have Voldemort after me and wanted to scare off his surviving minions."

"Just don't do that again, Harry. You scared the shit out of me!" Sirius chastised.

"Oh? We should make sure you aren't leaving a trail then and get you home, so that you can change your knickers." Harry said with a smirk. "I also need to drop by Gringotts to make sure everything went well." Harry said, hinting about the search of the Lestrange Vault.

"I'll go with you," Sirius said as we neared the floo. Harry nodded and they both entered, calling out "Gringotts!"

They arrived moments later and were quickly shown to King Ragnuk's office.

"Welcome, Lord Potter, Lord Black. You are both here to confirm our success?" King Ragnuk asked.

"Yes, we are," Harry replied politely.

"The assets of House Crouch were added to those of House Black and the dowry was reclaimed along with the fines and penalties... As requested, Lord Potter, we searched the Lestrange Vault for Tom Riddle's Horcrux and your suspicions were confirmed. The wealth contained within was divided between Houses Gryffindor and Black as a reward for bringing this to our attention."

"Why Gryffindor?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"It's the least wealthy of my houses." Harry replied. "And the horcrux?"

"The soul fragment was cleansed from Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and it was placed into the Hufflepuff Vault as you requested." King Ragnuk informed Harry. Harry didn't trust himself with the chance to study the artifact and threw away his claim to avoid temptation, which earned him quite a bit of respect from the Goblins.

"Well, thank you for your time, King Ragnuk." Harry said respectfully. "I won't take up any more of it."

* * *

 **June 27th, International Mage Guild Headquarters, Switzerland.**

Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared before a grand building made of almost glowing white marble and made his way towards its entrance, only pausing momentarily to allow the wards to discern his peaceful intentions. Albus wasn't foolish enough to cause trouble here, and make any more enemies among the Mage Guild, he would be destroyed with laughable ease and be made a joke and serve as a warning to their enemies. Albus had already crossed Nicolas and Perenelle and was no friend to Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass either. As such, he really didn't need to make things worse for himself. Albus entered the building and was met by a house-elf.

"I bes taking you to meet the Guild. They be angry that you here." The elf said, before walking away, with Dumbledore following it while looking like a child called to the headmaster's office. He wasn't used to feeling this way and he certainly didn't enjoy it either. They arrived near the meeting hall and Dumbledore was let inside.

"You had better have a good reason for being here, boy," Nicolas Flamel said angrily, having not forgiven Dumbledore of his attempted theft in the least. "You renounced your position to become Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock and have no business here while holding those positions!"

"I am looking for a Storm Elemental to train a former student of mine, Archmage Flamel." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"The Potter boy?" Nicolas asked, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen and Nicolas to smirk. "Augusta was just telling me about it... The Heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Peverell... I also heard that you lost your seat of power to a thirteen year-old. Congratulations! You must be _so_ proud!" Nicolas said mockingly, causing several people to laugh at Dumbledore.

"He owns Hogwarts! I had no choice!" Dumbledore replied angrily.

"I will teach the boy..." Nicolas began. "The Goblins have been seeking a Fire Elemental to train him, anyway, and I am the best man for the job. We haven't recruited any new Storm Elementals, however, and as such cannot provide him with a teacher, but I will provide him with copies of certain tomes for instructing Storm Elementals. Who knows, he might even wish to join us someday. It would be quite interesting to see what he could do with all that family magic at his disposal." Dumbledore was shocked to hear that Harry was a Fire _and_ Storm Elemental and was wondering if he had any other secrets that Dumbledore needed to know.

"Thank you, Archmage Flamel," Dumbledore said gratefully.

"I'm not doing it for you, you manipulative little bastard! Someone has to make sure the boy is trained!" Nicolas replied angrily, his blue eyes briefly glowing like miniature stars "You used the fake stone I gave you as bait and tested him! You could have gotten him killed!" Nicolas _hated_ people who endangered children _and_ thieves, and Dumbledore unfortunately just happened to be both.

At least Nicolas revealed the real reason he was so angry at me, Dumbledore thought, Nicolas could have _easily_ made another stone.

"Perhaps you should leave, Albus," Perenelle suggested, concerned that her husband would kill the idiot. Nicolas had always wanted children and when they couldn't have any he settled for having students and basically fathering them. Perenelle didn't tolerate the abuse of children, but Nicolas was quite vicious to child abusers and prone to discreetly killing them. Dumbledore nodded and left the meeting hall.

"I can offer you and your wife lodging at Hogwarts, if you wish." Augusta said.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Nicolas replied, while inwardly thinking. Merlin Emrys died without issue, at the hands of Morgana le Fay, no less, the Potter boy was playing the Brits to gain power, and Nicolas had no problem with that, but Potter also had three hereditary seats here; but only if he had sufficient power to claim them. He actually had four seats if House Slytherin was counted and it would be since Nicolas refused to suffer the presence of that Voldemort upstart and the Potter boy legally owned House Slytherin, so Nicolas thankfully wouldn't have to squash Voldemort like the annoying insect that he was. There were rumors of a prophecy, but Nicolas could still torture the so-called 'Dark Lord' if he crossed him.

"I'm not fond of Britain's weather, but I am interested in seeing if Harry Potter is like his great-uncle Charlus." Perenelle said, distracting Nicolas from his thoughts.

"As long as he doesn't endanger the Statute of Secrecy, I don't truthfully care, but he will likely be extremely powerful when he matures and masters his family magic. I also have some suspicions about his true ancestry on his mothers side, and if I'm correct then his power will be truly incredible."

* * *

 **June 27th, Grimmauld Place.**

It was dinner time at Grimmauld Place and the Tonks family and Remus Lupin were all joining Harry and Sirius for dinner and conversation, and, unknowingly, for another reason. Naturally, Harry also spent some time flirting with Nymphadora, to everyone's amusement but hers. Harry wanted to see if they could date and have a relationship and was more than willing to strengthen his claim to House Black through marriage _if_ the marriage would be a happy one, but Nymphadora wasn't interested in Harry Potter like that.

"So, I had an ulterior motive for inviting you all over..." Sirius began. "Years ago during the war against Voldemort, James and I got really drunk and unfortunately, we made a mistake." Sirius said, to everyone's concern. "We drunkenly betrothed Harry to Nymphadora." Sirius said to everyone's but a suspicious Harry's shock. "Just kidding!" Sirius said, causing Harry to laugh at the looks on everybody's faces.

"We do want to invite you all to the Quidditch World Cup Final, though." Sirius said, in amusement. "Harry and I received tickets due to his majority ownership of the Irish National Team. We also have our own private box near the Minister's Box and food and beverages will be provided."

"How much of a majority ownership?" Nymphadora asked in surprise.

"92%." Harry replied, to her shock. "Quidditch teams make great investments, Nymphadora." Harry added, causing her to nod in agreement, not acknowledging being called Nymphadora due to shock. Harry was playing a game, you see, and every time she didn't acknowledge or realize that Harry used her name, he then promised himself a reward.

"Count me in!" Nymphadora said excitedly. Her parents also agreed to change their schedules to make time for it.

"I'm not sure if I should go so close to the full moon." Remus said in concern.

"You should go, because it's _not_ a full moon. You have been taking precautions all your life and you know you'll be safe on that night, Remus. Plus, I owe you, you've been teaching me some wandless magic and helping me with my eventual Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery." Remus looked touched but still reluctant. "I'll also buy you chocolate," Harry added and received an annoyed glare from Remus.

"Don't mock his chocoholic tendencies, Harry," Sirius chastised teasingly.

"I'll stop if he agrees to go." Harry said in reply.

"Fine." Remus said in annoyance, but was fighting an amused smile.

"Do you own any other Quidditch teams that I should know about?" Nymphadora asked in amusement.

"I only have 100% ownership of the Montrose Magpies, but own 95% of the Appleby Arrows and Ballycastle Bats, and 90% of Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. Is owning large stakes in Quidditch Teams something you look for in a boyfriend?" Harry asked teasingly.

"It is. Do you want to know what else I look for a boyfriend?" Harry nodded in interest. "Being of legal age," Nymphadora said, causing the others to laugh at Harry.

"I'm emancipated!" Harry replied somewhat angrily, but mostly annoyed.

"Master Sirius and Hadrian," Dobby said, immediately drawing their attention. "Albus Dumbledore is here to see you and claims to have good news." Harry sighed in annoyance.

"Let him in and please show him to the dining room." Dobby popped away to do so.

Dumbledore was lead into the dining room a minute later.

"You have 'good news' to tell me?" Harry asked, not in the mood to waste time.

"I found you a Fire Elemental to help you control your powers and he is also willing to provide you with texts to aid you in mastering your Storm Elemental powers." Dumbledore said, causing Harry's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"How have you spied on me, Dumbledore? I purged Hogwarts of your influence and only a few know about my abilities."

"The Goblins weren't very discreet when searching for a Fire Elemental and Nicolas merely had to look deeper to discover that it was you. Your usage of a Lightning Curse essentially revealed your status as a Storm Elemental to the entire Wizengamot, but only three people there could probably identify you. Your inherent Storm Elemental powers greatly enhanced your Lightning Curse and myself, Augusta Longbottom, and Alexander Greengrass all knew what you were as soon as you cast it." Dumbledore quickly explained, not wanting to worsen Harry's opinion of himself.

That was troubling, Harry admitted internally, I would have to be more careful in the future.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, how do I contact this teacher?"

"Nicolas will either contact you or just show up sometime. Immortals can be annoying that way." Nicolas Flamel wanted to be my teacher?! "He also hopes to recruit you to the Mage Guild when you get older. Congratulations, Harry, you may get to join one of the most powerful groups on the planet, but only if you become a Mage, which you most likely will be by age seventeen." Dumbledore added, enjoying the look of joy on Harry's face. "I will show myself out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Responses:**

 **Yaw6113:** Thank you.

 **Hulk9970:** Thank you, I'm glad you're liking my story.

 **keyblademeister88:** Sorry man, but Harry hasn't killed Narcissa and she's too tricky and cunning to ever get killed by him... He will by paired with a MILF and a hot older woman.

 **rudebeast1234:** I won't give specifics, but he will be paired with someones mother, and another older woman.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **Gime'SS:** You are welcome.

 **Lazymanjones96:** Thanks, I try updating everyday, sometimes skipping Sundays or Saturdays.

 **EP:** I don't speak french, but the excellent leads me to believe I should say thank you... So thank you.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Here you go.

 **16th August, 1994.**

* * *

Harry had just awoken from a nightmare. Normally, that was no big deal. Harry was a big boy and didn't need any coddling, but this seemed like a glimpse into a distant location and _real_. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and disapparated into the Chamber of Secrets, desperately seeking the aid and wisdom of the most magically knowledgeable person that he knew; Salazar Slytherin.

When Harry arrived, he all but ran to the apartment, instantly waking up Salazar with the noise.

"What's wrong, Hadrian?" Salazar questioned in concern.

"Try not to laugh, but I had a nightmare and it was like I was in another place viewing it. I was watching Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew plan to capture me and 'use' me for something and I watched him murder someone who was eavesdropping on them. My scar also hurt again and its only hurt in the past when Voldemort was close." Harry said in concern, feeling like a scared little boy. "Do you have any idea why and how I saw this? I don't have any ability that would allow me to spy over such distances."

"I have a couple theories, but I will need to think on them further. In the meantime, keep your Occlumency up full-time or consider spending more time here. The Chamber has wards against almost everything, including angels and demons."

Salazar said, causing Harry's eyes to widen in fear. "Which isn't what's effecting you, but once I confirm what the problem is, I will think up a way to fix it."

"I suppose that I will return to Grimmauld Place then. I might return and study the Potter family magic though." Harry said, before disapparating away.

Harry had already studied House Slytherin's magic under Salazar's guidance and still needed to study more family magic for potential weapons to be used against his many enemies, most of which were all more experienced and skilled.

* * *

 **18th August, 1994.**

The build-up to the Quidditch World Cup was pleasant so far... Harry had greeted several of his school mates, flirted with Cho Chang; much to her embarrassment, and had prevented Fred and George Weasley from betting with Ludo Bagman and getting scammed. Harry was also fortunate enough to open discussions for investing in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which Harry felt would be quite profitable for everyone involved. Mostly, Harry was enjoying the fear and respect being directed his way; people knew that to challenge or cross him would be punished severely and that they could even die. Harry had no intention of spreading fear, and would in fact be quite merciful, but Harry also wanted people to know what their actions could lead too.

Harry had heard mentions of the recently re-instated Triwizard Tournament and was glad that he had insisted on greater safety precautions, while remaining mostly ignorant. They now had to get the express written permission from a persons legal guardian to use them as hostages in the Second Task and even had to ensure their safety in several other ways.

Eventually, the gong sounded and people began entering the Quidditch Stadium. Harry's party was fortunate enough to have been given fifteen minutes advance warning and were already in their private box.

"This is great, Harry!" Nymphadora said excitedly. "I could just almost kiss you!" She added teasingly.

"Well if you insist..." Harry said in amusement, causing her to roll her eyes. "A kiss on the cheek is hardly a promise of everlasting love, Nym." Harry said, to her agreement... She moved closer... Closing her eyes... And then Harry turned and kissed her right on the lips, causing her eyes to widen in shock and surprise, before she suddenly pulled away, hair reddening, as Sirius, the Tonks', and Remus laughed.

"Well played, Harry," Sirius said in amusement, causing Nymphadora to glare at him and her still laughing parents.

"I'm strongly tempted to hex you, Harry," Nymphadora said in annoyance.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda said angrily. Threatening Lords and their Heirs was a major social taboo!

"Just thought I'd see if we both felt anything when we kissed..." Harry said, to Nymphadora's embarrassment. Privately, she had greatly enjoyed their brief kiss, and no one had ever pursued her so intensely before and she felt surprisingly safe letting Harry take control; even if Harry had tricked her. The kiss felt right... Until a few seconds later, when she remembered that she was kissing a fourteen year old, and then pulled away.

"For what it's worth, Nym, I would treat you like a queen if we dated." Harry said, winking at her. Nymphadora really needed to study Occlumency to conceal her thoughts, while Harry didn't actually invade her mind, she was quite easily read through body-language Nym glared at Harry and opted to sulk until the Quidditch game started.

Sadly, the entire box was disturbingly silent, even when Harry never took his eyes off Nymphadora when the Veela danced and earned the approval of Nymphadora's parents with the stunt, and even Nym looked quite flattered. Harry didn't truthfully even care about Quidditch, but wanted to be seen supporting his team and take the opportunity to make some bets. If all went well, then Harry would make more money in a night than most made in ten lifetimes. Eventually, Ireland won, but Viktor Krum caught the Snitch. The Weasley twins had a great idea there and combined with some of Harry's, he had just made a lot of damn Galleons.

"Well, I should go collect my winnings from the Goblins." Harry said with a pleased smile. "I should have just grown my gambling fund considerably, granted I will move most into one of my main vaults."

"Exactly how much does this gambling fund contain, Harry?" Sirius questioned in concern.

"For events like this, I limit myself to two-hundred and fifty thousand Galleons and I just tripled that. I generally limit myself to one-thousand per school year and almost always profit due to advanced planning and studying trends. Don't worry, I am incredibly careful."

"Betting two-hundred and fifty thousand galleons is being careful?" Remus asked somewhat mockingly.

"I bet conservatively on Krum catching the Snitch despite his team losing with great odds. I accurately predicted several major wins and actions and tripled that in a single night. I'll show you all my research later to ease your minds." Harry said, essentially ending the argument before it could really start.

* * *

 **August 31st, 1994.**

The remainder of the month was pleasant for Harry. He had shown his family his research, which was extensive and served to ease their minds, and the massive amount of money that he had won helped get his point across too. Despite this success, Harry also suffered some set backs and humiliations. Nymphadora formally rejected his advances and told him to stop, much to Harry's shock. Sirius had refused Harry's request to study the Black family magic and claimed that he was too young and the magic too dangerous, Harry was disappointed and tried several arguments to convince him but he just wouldn't budge on the matter.

Harry was angry and needed time away, so he opted to spend time training in the family magic of House Potter. Harry did leave a note, of course, he didn't want Sirius to worry to much, but he still organized a search for Harry. It failed and not even Dumbledore could find him while he was behind wards erected by Salazar Slytherin. That severely damaged their relationship and secretly Dumbledore began suspecting that Harry was turning or had already turned Dark. Harry took to spending more time learning from his ancestor and his other books and had moved out of Grimmauld Place.

Harry needed to be prepared and needed people who supported him in his ambitions, which so far was mostly Salazar. Harry could now perform _all_ magic silently, learned all of the blood magic that Salazar knew; some theoretical, and had learned quite a lot of Salazar's magic which could be considered Dark. Salazar informed Harry that he was basically a Master of Dark Arts and Blood Magic, but conceded that his knowledge was from the 1500s and that Harry needed to modernize his knowledge. Harry was concerned it would expose him, but Salazar reassured him that he was working on something to help him, which Harry was pleased with and asked for hints. He didn't get any hints.

Harry had taken advantage of the losses of several Quidditch teams and quickly bought up shares of the English, Welsh, and Scottish National teams.

Most importantly, Harry had received his OWL and NEWT results. Quite simply, Harry achieved incredible results: ISRs in Ancient Runes, which meant that Harry was at the International Standard in the subject... His NEWTs in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts had made history and were 'well beyond the ISR ranking and were in fact Mastery level work.' According to the letter Harry had received, anyway. Salazar was incredibly proud and apparently the Wizarding Examinations Authority were too; they had his results published in the Daily Prophet. They were both lucky that Harry was quite pleased to let them boast of his talents for him. Harry also achieved an OWL in Astronomy, but deemed the class and it's grade irrelevant.

Harry had finally found time to explore Camelot and Avalon. Camelot was beautiful, constructed in white stone which was magically fused together and then strengthened and magically reinforced to the point where it was virtually indestructible. It's library was _massive_ and even contained some knowledge of Ancient Magic, which Harry promptly took for himself. It even contained the throne of King Arthur! Harry even had the pleasure of sitting upon it!

Avalon itself possessed a darker sort of beauty. It was constructed in black marble, which was also fused together and magically reinforced. It was gilded in golds and silver, with blood reds thrown in sparingly, and it had an impressive statue of Morgana le Fay in it's courtyard and Harry was in awe of her beauty; it was unearthly and beyond what Harry could ever hope to describe... Unless he used the word perfect.

Harry entered the throne room of Avalon, it magically illuminating itself as he entered. It was decorated with a similar theme as the outside, but with black, red, and blue obsidian.

As Harry looked around the throneroom, admiring it's beauty, his attention fell upon a distinctly feminine wraith on the throne... It was watching him through glowing purple eyes.

"Are you Morgana le Fay?" Harry asked in awe. The figure seemed to recognize the name and replied yes in Latin, which Harry was thankful for being forced to learn by Salazar. " _What happened to your physical form?"_ Harry asked in Latin.

 _"It died due to injuries suffered from my battle with Emrys, my heir, but it can be restored with a ritual... If you help me,_ _I will repay you by helping you to become stronger than ever."_ Morgana said, catching Harry's interest.

 _"What would the ritual require of me?"_

 _"Only your blood and I would need you to perform the ritual, which is already prepared. I sense you also have other questions."_

 _"You created a horcrux, didn't you?"_ Harry asked, though not with any judgement or condemnation. There were plenty of people deserving of death, and Harry hoped that she killed one of them.

 _"No, I did not. I used a method of my own creation employing soul magic and meditation, I slowly fractured my soul over an_ _entire day and created an anchor for myself. Horcrux creation sacrifices humanity, sanity, and control, but my method_ _sacrifices nothing for immortality. Horcruxes also take half of the users soul per anchor, but my method can use the_ _smallest pieces and therefore potentially create dozens."_ Morgana seemed quite proud of her achievement and Harry was quite impressed and intended to learn the process himself.

 _"How much blood?"_ Harry asked, causing Morgana's wraith to smile happily.

 _"A safe amount, only a small vial. My body suffered fatal, but not severe damage and only needs to be repaired so that_ _I can re-inhabit it. I and my body have been sustained from magic taken from the ley-lines, but that cannot restore me._ _I require the ritual for that. Are you ready to begin?"_ Morgana asked, rising from the throne.

 _"Yes. I don't have to be a virgin for this ritual do I? Because times have changed and I lost my virginity at age thirteen."_

 _"No, you do not have to be a virgin."_ Morgana replied in amusement, before gesturing for Harry to follow her.

Morgana lead Harry to her ritual room, where her body was placed in stasis. The statue of Morgana didn't do her beauty justice... Harry was entranced by the physical perfection and completely unaware of Morgana noticing his attraction to her _and_ her attraction to him. Harry may not have anywhere near her own magical power, but that would grow in time and wedding her own descendant would allow her to reclaim her title as Lady le Fay and Queen of Avalon. Harry was going to get his unspoken wish of sleeping with her and running his fingers through her jet black hair.

Morgana explained the ritual to him, step-by-step and then they began...

Harry placed his blood in the cauldron for the ritual and then let it simmer, while occasionally stirring it as commanded by his gorgeous ancestor. When the potion portion of the ritual was finished, he retrieved a goblet full and let it cool enough for human consumption.

When that was done, coaxed it down the throat of Morgana's body and then placed the body inside the ritual circle, with her possessing the healing body...

"Vessel for the spirit, rightfully theirs! You shall be the body!"

"Spirit for the vessel! You shall be the soul!"

"Blood of the heir, freely given, you shall resurrect your ancestor!" Harry finished as the room vibrated with power. The potion levitated from the cauldron, quickly moving over to Morgana's body and entering her wounds; causing her eyes to widen in pain as it entered her and she was quickly regenerated. Harry watched in interest as her wounds rapidly stitched up, while expelling infection and what looked like venom.

The ritual was completed a minute later and Morgana was fully healed.

 _"You have performed other rituals, though, none that would hinder me. They have all strengthened me, actually, and the_ _increased rate of magic recovery certainly has helped."_ Morgana said, as Harry felt like something was scanning through his memories, knowledge, and skills. Harry quickly pulled up his Occlumency, to Morgana's surprise. _"Apologies, I was_ _trying to learn to speak the language you were most comfortable with. You do have impressive skill in Occlumency, my_ _heir."_

 _"Maybe ask next time, most people attack when someone invades their mind."_ Harry said, before lowering his shields for her, which she greatly appreciated. She scanned his memories, copying his skills in the English language and discreetly peaking at his sexual encounters and learning that he liked giving his partners pleasure, which she was looking forward to experiencing. All of her previous lovers were selfish and only interested in their own pleasure. She wasn't discreet enough, because Harry knew that she was peaking. It was his mind after all!

"Enjoy watching my past sexual encounters?" Harry questioned her in amusement, causing her to suddenly look quite embarrassed. "I have no problem with you personally experiencing what I can do in bed, but I have multiple titles and will be required to take multiple wives. I don't want to mislead you or anything, that's why I'm telling you this."

"That will be fine, but I fully intend to reclaim my position as Lady le Fay and Queen of Avalon..." Morgana replied, causing Harry's eyes to widen. He had just basically been proposed too! And she could already speak English well! "You are very magically powerful and still growing more powerful, many women will seek to bear your children and I am fine with that."

"I have no problem with that, but I also leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. I still need to complete my schooling and acquire the Masteries that I desire." Harry replied to her amusement.

"I know, but I fully intend to lay with you as much as possible and I expect you to visit me often." Morgana said, before elaborating further. "I can teach you magic and help you to learn to control your Storm Elemental powers... And I have been without sex for over a thousand years and crave your attention." Morgana said, before teleporting them both to her bedchamber...

What followed was a long night of sex, where Harry tried giving her as much pleasure as he could... He succeeded and made Morgana a _very_ happy woman and Harry made himself incredibly sore and thoroughly drained of his seed, but the soreness thankfully faded quickly, due to the regenerative powers he acquired from one of the rituals that he had performed.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to return to Hogwarts, and Harry boarded the Hogwart's Express, while avoiding Sirius and Remus in the process.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said, joining Harry in his compartment.

"Hello, Neville, how was your holiday?" Harry returned politely.

"It was okay, yours?"

"It was awesome, apart from breaking ties with Sirius. You read the Prophet's publishing of my OWL and NEWT results?" Harry asked, causing Neville to smirk.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. Yes, I did, and congratulations. Did you hear about Ron having to repeat third-year?"

"Of course, I laughed about it until I had trouble breathing. That proved that he was nothing without Hermione or myself helping him." Harry said, before laughing. Dean and Seamus joined them at this time and promptly greeted Harry and Neville.

"How were your summer holiday's?" Harry asked.

"It was awesome, Ireland won the Cup and I partied all night and shagged my first girl." Seamus said, bragging and also amusing Dean and Neville.

"Nice, I tried bedding a female Auror, but ended up having to look elsewhere. It was unlikely anyway, but she was worth keeping and I ended up wasting a lot of time pursuing her. Was the girl anyone we know?" Harry replied.

"Lavender Brown," Seamus replied with a smirk.

"Nice. What about you Dean?" Harry asked.

"Lost my virginity towards the end of last year, but, yeah, I had a great summer holiday too." Dean said in reply.

"Alright, sounds like I lost my virginity before all of you. January, 1994, to Katie Bell." Harry said, impressing everyone, but Harry noticed Neville looking nervous. "Don't worry Neville, the average age for losing your virginity is 17 for men. I read a study conducted by BBC News, a muggle news provider." That eased Neville's mind somewhat.

"Neville did you go to the World Cup?" Seamus asked.

"Nah. Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was, but I'll put some memories into my Pensieve and you can watch it from the best seats in the stadium." Harry said, to Neville's happiness.

"Pensieve?" Dean asked, as the Express began moving.

"It's basically a magical bowl that you can view memories in. It's expensive, but can be passed down to family so it's really a long-term investment." Dean nodded in understanding and greatly appreciated how Harry simplified it for him.

"Thanks, Harry, I'd like that." Neville said gratefully.

"So your suppose to start Mastery studies in Potions this year?" Dean asked after an awkward silence.

"Yeah, according to Professor Slughorn, it should be quite easy for me. I generally try to change recipes before brewing a potion and can usually fix any mistakes I make, and I don't actually make that many mistakes. Professor Slughorn believes that I'll be a Potions Master by mid 1995 at the latest." Dean and Seamus looked very impressed, even if they weren't exactly the bookish type.

"What about DADA?" Neville asked. "The article said your work in that was Mastery-level too."

"I'm still trying to find someone to take me on, due to the curse on the position there aren't that many DADA Masters around. I will be intensely self-studying though and I intend to take my NEWT in Ancient Runes this year too." Harry said, to their surprise. "I studied a lot in my spare time. I intend to have myself a nice quiet year and get my Potions Mastery."

"What? No basilisk, dementors, or elaborate traps set by Dumbledore?" Neville asked in amusement.

"Nope. I'm avoiding Dumbledore, in fact. I can't defeat him, not yet anyway, and I find him quite annoying." Harry replied, to Neville's amusement. "Though by the time I'm powerful and skilled enough, Dumbledore will have died of old age. It's hard to fight someone with more raw magical power then all of the students at Hogwarts combined." Neville laughed.

"That's why he's a Mage, Harry." Neville commented in amusement.

"What's a Mage?" Dean asked in confusion.

"It's a ranking or level of power. Their is an old power measuring spell that assesses a persons power and rank, and a Mage is the third highest rank after Magus and Archmage, beneath that you have your Grand Sorcerers, then Sorcerers, Warlocks, and then the basic witch or wizard. The spell isn't exactly popular because it generally fosters competition and jealousy." Harry replied. "The jealousy is worsened by the existence of Mage Guilds, which require members be, at minimum, a Mage. I personally don't see a reason for jealousy when magic is like a muscle and can be exercised."

"And Dumbledore really has that much power?" Seamus asked in awe, unwittingly asking the question on Dean's mind.

"Yeah, I learned to sense magic and was shocked by the power that he wielded. Archmage Flamel is suppose to be much more powerful though and so is his wife; at least according to my grandfather and great-grandfather's journals."

"I didn't know about them being members of the Mage Guild!" Neville said in surprise. "Gran only told me about your great-uncle, the Scourge of the Light."

"Yeah, Charlus Potter was powerful..." Harry said nervously, feigning great shame. Dean and Seamus looked confused.

"Not all magical's are good, as you both no doubt know, and not even my family is immune to corruption. Charlus Potter was a Necromancer, Battle-Mage, and Dark Wizard, and he personally killed thousands in one battle. His actions were so horrifying that my grandfather destroyed our most powerful Grimoire after Charlus died to purge House Potter of it's worst kind of knowledge. He waited until my father was old enough to takeover the Lordship, passed it onto him, and then he destroyed the heavily protected Grimoire, in what was basically a suicide where he atoned for his ancestors actions." Harry lied remorselessly, that Grimoire was still in existence, but that was the lie told by Harry's father and grandfather to everyone. The lie allowed them to be underestimated and gave them a somewhat secret weapon.

"Damn," Seamus said, quite obviously impressed.

"I know, Grindelwald's Inner Circle were all _extremely_ powerful and most were Mages." Neville agreed.

Further conversation was interrupted by our compartment door being quickly opened... Not quickly enough, because Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Graham Montague, and Cassius Warrington.

"Scared, Potter?" Nott asked with a sneer.

"Not of you inbred idiots, I thought it might be someone with noteworthy magical power and skill." Harry said, before lowering his wand. "What do you inbred half-wits want?"

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Montague warned.

"I'll need a mirror for that, but since you seem to have sufficient intellect to form short sentences, you can answer my question." Harry said, to his friends amusement. The Slytherins had lost their momentum, so Harry kept speaking.

"Congratulations, Nott, you seem to be filling Draco's old slot... Or your just channeling his spirit, lack of cunning, subtlety, ambition, _and_ his general stupidity."

"Shut up, Potter!" Pansy screeched angrily.

"It's _Lord_ Potter, actually. Any more comments lacking wit or substance?"

"We wanted to know if you were going to enter?" Nott asked snidely, having recovered. "You never miss a chance to show off, after all."

"I never have to look for opportunities to show off, your boot-looking daddies half-blood master usually sends members of his merry band of psychopathic, delusional, blood-traitors after me and get defeated by me." Harry said, enraging them and amusing his friends. Harry suddenly, raised his wand, causing everyone to jump and wrote the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air. "That is his birth name, but this..." He arranged the words into the perfect anagram of 'I am Lord Voldemort'. "Your families are all blood-traitors of the highest level, they allowed a half-blood to mark them like cattle and bowed, scrapped, and fawned over him. They fell for a _muggle_ trick! Judge the Weasley's and Dumbledore all you like, but your families shame is far greater. Your families bowed to and were branded by someone with blood less pure than my own... Now, be gone!" Harry said, before violently closing the compartment door.

"That... Was bloody awesome!" Neville said in amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Responses:**

 **Yaw6113:** I'm glad.

 **gginsc:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **kitten198485:** Thank you!

 **keyblademeister88:** I thought it would be, and Nym was never going to be with him. She's too rule-abiding and Pro-Dumbledore/Light. Sirius loathed the Dark Arts in canon, and it only made sense that he would deny Harry the chance to learn his families magic; even if it _would_ save his life. Also, I'm current writing Chapter three of my SW/HP Crossover, and this story is mostly published: 8/13 chapters.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **Alex2909:** I'm glad you're liking it. I wanted Harry to have another mentor and an older woman for wife... He is young and could benefit from her teachings, wisdom, and he needs people who love him.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thank you.

 **Guest (1):** I'm glad, I thought I did quite well in writing his character correctly.

 **EP:** Thank you.

 **Guest (2):** I'm glad that you're kinda liking it and still giving it a chance.

 **September 1st, 1994.**

* * *

Harry and his friends had finally arrived in the Great Hall for the Sorting and the Start-of-Term Feast. Sadly, Harry had to inform Dean and Seamus that he couldn't inform them of what was happening at Hogwarts this year, but that it would be announced after the Feast, that thankfully placated them. Harry and Neville sat down together, far away from Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the former of which glared murderously at Harry. Ronald had been continually twisted by his jealousy of Harry and was getting even more reckless and unpleasant... And he wanted to murder Harry, at least according to Harry's Legilimency scan, anyway. Harry was quite amused by how much weight Ron had put on and was secretly hoping that it would shorten his life-span, but thought it unlikely due to his magic.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin Creevey called down the table.

"Hi, Colin," Harry replied warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"That's nice," Harry said, while contemplating more ways to avoid him and his brother. Hopefully, his brother wouldn't be as annoying as him.

"He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry lied.

Minutes later and McGonagall lead the first years up to the top of the Hall.

"Before we start the Sorting, perhaps we should cast some drying and warming charms on the children," Headmistress Longbottom interjected, to everyone's approval. The teachers began casting the spells, to hopefully prevent the children from catching a cold. "Now that they don't look like they swam here, you may begin the Sorting." Headmistress Longbottom said, causing laughter to break out among the students.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," McGonagall told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." And the Sorting began... With Harry tuning it out. Eventually, Dennis Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor and sat beside his brother and Harry was pointed out by Colin and Harry waved politely at Colin's little brother when he stared at him. The Sorting continued and later ended with 'Whitby, Kevin' being sorted into Hufflepuff.

Headmistress Longbottom began the Feast without a word and everyone began eating.

Harry enjoyed the feast, catching up with a couple other house-mates, and internally mocking his former friends... Ron, who was disgusting everyone with his non-existent table manners and now had no friends whatsoever. Granger, who was now ignorantly plotting to save the poor, unfortunate house-elves. They depended on magical bonds to live, but Harry intended to let her destroy her image further while protecting the house-elves. Secretly, he would be ordering the house-elves to visit him, if they believed they were tricked into freedom and he would rebond them to Hogwarts.

Eventually, the Feast concluded and Headmistress Longbottom stood.

"I have several Start-of-Term announcements to make..." She began. "For those of you who have not read the Daily Prophet, Wizarding Britain's sole newspaper, or were unable to, I am Headmistress Augusta Longbottom and the man sitting next to me is Deputy Headmaster Alexander Greengrass. We were appointed by the schools owner to restore Hogwarts from the disrepute and the lackluster standards that it had fallen into under the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. First, we have removed Rubeus Hagrid from his Professor position," here applause broke out from most of the four houses, causing Hagrid to flee the Great Hall in tears, "due to his lack of OWLs and NEWTs in the subject and his lack of Mastery in the subject and reckless behavior. For those who don't know, OWLs stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and are generally undertaken in a students fifth year, and NEWTs stand for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, and are generally taken in the seventh year."

"Professor Williams," Here the Headmistress gestured to a middle-aged Professor who promptly stood. "Will be teaching History of Magic, with Professor Binn's, a ghost, having been exorcised. We also have two new rules in place... Using slurs, such as the words: Mudblood, Mudblood-lover, mudwallower, scumsucker, half-breed, and dung-licker will now be punished. First years will lose two points per slur and second-through-fourth years will lose five, and fifth-through-seventh years will lose ten points. If Prefects and Head Boys are found to have let people get away with such behavior, then they will be stripped of their position and privileges and then _severely_ punished." No-one under-estimated Lady Augusta Longbottoms seriousness, she was feared and respected by anyone who knew her.

"We will also be enforcing the rule against bullying that Dumbledore was lax in, you may be punished with anything from detention or loss of points, to expulsion or suspension... Or even being turned over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement if the case is severe enough..." Here she paused as that sunk in. Several people at the Ravenclaw table looked quite nervous and their behavior drew Professor Flitwick's attention, with him making a note to watch them.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items. You can view it in Mr. Filch's office and the list has been placed on the noticeboards in all four Houses Common rooms." Here she sighed in dread. "I am also saddened to inform you that, despite my best efforts, that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." She said to the Great Hall's shock, but Harry didn't care, the game was just a useless distraction.

"This is due to an event that Dumbledore stupidly entered Hogwarts into, it will start in October and continue throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely due to your youth. I have great displeasure in announcing that Hogwarts will be hosting -"

But at that moment, there was deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

"You Alastor Moody, are late. May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." No one applauded, not even Harry, who disapproved of the nutter being allowed anywhere near children.

"As I was saying," the Headmistress began. "We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, despite my best efforts to avoid it."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said, loudly. Whatever tension there was in the Great Hall was erased when nearly everyone laughed.

"No, I don't have a sense of humor. As I was saying, I doubt most of you know what the Triwizard Tournament is... The Triwizard Tournament was started over seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of magic: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and each champion competed in three tasks. Each school took turns hosting the tournament every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a great way of establishing ties between witches and wizards of different nationalities... Until the death toll rose to unacceptable high." The Headmistress finished in disgust.

"There have been several attempts to revive the tournament in the past, but only Albus Dumbledore was senile enough to do it, then again, student safety and prosperity was never a concern of his. He and Barty Crouch most likely got drunk and decided making students engage in death matches for money was a good idea." Here almost everyone laughed. "My hands are sadly tied, but I advise you all to not enter. But, if you think your life or risk of maiming is worth a measly thousand Galleons, then by all means go ahead."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons in personal prize money." Naturally all the idiots began dreaming of winning and making plans. "The Heads of the three schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have all agreed to impose an age restriction of seventeen for entry. That is to say, you must be of legal age to enter the tournament." Headmistress Longbottom finished, to several peoples outrage.

"Silence! People _die_ in this tournament!" The Headmistress said angrily, shocking the students into silence. "The age restriction will limit entry to those most capable of surviving and winning. Several precautions will be taken to ensure that no one under-aged can enter and I advise you all not to try bypassing them. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. You will all extend every courtesy to our guests while they are with us and you will support the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. You are dismissed."

All of the students began leaving, quite subdued by the unpleasant subject matter. Harry made a note to sic the Daily Prophet on Albus Dumbledore for his actions. Even now Dumbledore was plaguing Hogwarts from outside it's walls and carelessly risking innocent lives.

* * *

 **September 7th, 1994.**

It had been a great first week back at Hogwarts and Harry was pleased with his performance in classes, but, most of all, he was pleased to have continued his rapid progress in his Potions Mastery studies. Horace Slughorn was constantly praising Harry to all of his colleagues to the point where he was actually annoying them, he had Harry supplying the Hospital Wing with potions, and was constantly pushing Harry to his brewing limits by having him brew mastery level potions _and_ improve them. Harry was quite pleased to hear that he was even sending samples to Potions Master Guild for further evaluation. Lord Greengrass, the current Deputy Headmaster and a Potions Master in his own right, agreed that they were all Mastery-level in quality and skill, but was biased in Harry's favor and instead opted for neutrality.

Life at Hogwarts continued to be predictable, which Harry enjoyed, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger continued their destructive behavior... Ron continued being lazy, jealous, and pathetic, and he refused his brothers attempts to help him improve his grades. Harry was amused at how little he had to do to destroy his old friends. Granger tried pushing her Anti-Elf-Slavery and was informed before the entire Great Hall that they depend on the magical bonds for life and magic, and that freeing them would cause them to starve to death; a horrible, agonizing death. She destroyed her popularity even further... And Harry found it hilarious.

Professor Moody had lied about his lesson plans to the Oversight Committee and demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses to fourth years... When he asked if he could teach them to resist the Imperious Curse, he was informed that he would be immediately thrown into Azkaban if he did.

The new Care of Magical Creatures Professor was great and far better than Hagrid who was unfit and unqualified to be teacher. Harry's changes to Hogwarts had been well received, even if he wasn't taking credit for them, and had Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass acting as human shields, for when he does do something people dislike. The castle was being cleaned and repaired in some places, the classes for Muggle Art and Music were no longer offered as electives and would eventually be phased out. Harry would be replacing the Muggle Studies teacher next year and revamping the curriculum to be modern and up-to-date.

Albus Dumbledore took a major hit in terms of public approval with Rita Skeeter after him, but managed to spread the blame onto Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman and Minister Fudge, who promptly said that it was Dumbledore's idea. Harry had Rita be gentle with Fudge as a favor, which Fudge greatly appreciated and relinquished more of the Ministry's power over Hogwarts to Harry willingly as repayment.

For now, though, Harry had some business discussions to formally begin... With Fred and George Weasley.

"So..." Fred began nervously.

"Perhaps you could tell me where you want your business to be ten years from now?" Harry asked.

"We want to be bigger than Zonko's and possibly even take over their business." Fred replied, but George continued.

"We have _a lot_ of products for sale and are constantly inventing more."

"We already have a small number of devoted customers and can promise you will profit from your investment." Fred said, taking back over. "We generally invent our own prank objects and you have seen them in action, but we've prepared several demonstrations..."

What followed was them demonstrating their prank products on themselves, Lee Jordan, and several others. Eventually, Harry was satisfied that he was making a good investment, but needed to look further.

"I'm convinced on investing but have concerns with your competition with other stores who've been around longer. I own a 25% stake in Gambol and Japes and a 35% stake in Zonko's, and while I'm unconcerned with losing money since I would be invested with your company, I am wondering if you've planned ahead for take-overs or buy-outs."

"We haven't, we would need someone more skilled in finances to help plan."

"Well, Zonko's is the most viable for takeover. It was founded by one person and invested in by several people who own the majority of shares in it, it can be silently bought up quickly within a day or two, but I suggest you wait until your company can safely make that investment. I would also be willing to combine forces for a Zonko's takeover based on the benefits that I would experience with my shares in your company increasing in value. Gambol and Japes would be much more difficult, if not impossible to take over... Between Messrs Gambol and Japes they hold 25.50% each and have a majority shareholding between them. You would need to save them for last or make a friendly offer to buy the company. Making products better than their own, but with similar effects, and cutting into their profits would help too. You may even choose to not takeover your rivals and just put them out of business." Harry said, to their shared awe. Harry _loved_ that the laws were much simpler here! He could amass wealth much more easily with methods deemed illegal in the _Muggle_ world.

"I think George and I want to go with a combined 51% controlling interest. How does 49% for you sound?" Fred asked nervously.

"That's actually what I was hoping for when I promised aid and investment." Harry replied, quite pleased he had acquired such a large stake.

"I think we'll definitely takeover Zonko's and will certainly want your help."

"I'm glad, but I do have several small suggestions. Nothing that I think you'll be opposed too, though." Harry said, they nodded. "The Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher has a potential customer base in males and I was wondering if you could make it blue or a gender-neutral color." They nodded, both agreeing with the idea. "I think your ideas for enchanting clothing to substitute shielding is amazing and I think you should try it on gloves and advertise them. Your Skiving Snacks antidotes have some medical uses and alone could generate you some major Galleons. Your Bruise removal paste also has plenty of options for Healers, Aurors, and Hitwizards."

"We will do that, Harry!" They said enthusiastically, loving his profitable ideas.

"As for the sum I'm investing... What is the ideal amount that you believe will help you achieve goals and turn us a profit?" Harry asked, and they both talked among themselves for a moment.

"5000 Galleons should help us get there quicker due to having more of a research and development fund. We do want to keep this secret until we turn seventeen... Mum's money-hungry, likely to destroy our creations, and may possibly even try taking your investment or force us to return it. We heard that she tried creating an illegal marriage contract between you and Ginny, and she wasn't even apologetic about it. We just want to get some distance from her and even get our own place." Fred said sadly.

"I don't hold her actions against you, and when you get your own place, I'll even ward it for you." Harry said, causing their eyes to widen. "It's one of my favorite hobbies and I know some very powerful wards and I'm planning to study the Fidelius Charm too. It's suppose to be incredibly difficult, but the advantages make it worth the effort to learn. Now, as for her stealing from you or myself, the 5000 Galleons will be placed in a vault registered to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and access will be restricted to the two of you."

"Great! Do you have the contract on you?" George asked.

"I do, but it will need to be updated to our recent agreements." Harry said, withdrawing the contracts and their copies. They began updating the contracts to what they had all agreed upon, and when they finished, they signed their copies and then the copies for the records of Gringotts and the Ministry. Though the Ministry's copy would be delayed until they were seventeen and Molly couldn't interfere.

"Thanks, Harry, we appreciate this." They said in unison, which Harry found impressive in terms of coordination.

"No problem, I should profit quite a bit from this too. I am happy to help you both too." Harry said as they neared the door, they nodded and exited the meeting room. Harry packed up his things and did the same.

"Hey, Potter!" An unfamiliar voice called out...

Harry readied his wand and turned to face the unknown speaker, discovering that it was Cedric Diggory.

"Yes, Diggory?" Harry asked politely.

"Headmistress Longbottom would like to see you in her office, she said that it was important." Diggory informed him with a casual demeanor.

"Alright, thank you. I'll go there immediately."

"I'm supposed to escort you there actually." Diggory replied.

"Alright, I'm either in trouble or someones plotting to kill me." Harry said, to Diggory's amusement. They both began the walk to the Headmistress' Office.

"How many people do want to kill you?" Diggory asked in concern.

"There's at least two in Gryffindor, possibly five or more Slytherin, and I don't know of any in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Fenrir Greyback and his followers want to kill or infect me..." Harry trailed off. "I'm sure there are several Wizengamot members who want me dead too. Aren't I great at making friends?" Harry asked jokingly, causing Diggory to laugh.

They neared the Headmistress' Office minutes later and Harry's magical sense was overloading and giving him a headache and putting him in great pain. Two massively powerful magicals were inside her office and Harry wasn't accustom to such levels of power.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Diggory asked in concern.

"Yeah, my ability to sense magic was just overloaded. There are two powerful magical's inside and both are far stronger than Albus Dumbledore, I think I know who it is, he chose to teach me how to control a... Rare ability of mine."

"Parseltongue?" Diggory asked.

"No. Thanks for the concern Diggory, but I'll be fine. Magic sense is all about experience and exposure to new levels of power, and then adapting to sensing them without being overwhelmed." Harry wished that he had gotten to feel Morgana's full power, but had to leave before she was back to full strength.

"Okay, just be careful." Diggory said, before heading towards the Hufflepuff Common room.

Harry nodded gratefully and climbed onto the stairs, which began taking him upward to the office.

Harry prepared to knock, but he was told to enter before he could, Harry did as requested.

"Welcome, Lord Potter. I would like to introduce you to Archmage Nicolas Flamel, of the International Mage Guild, and his wife, Perenelle, who is also an Archmage. Mr and Mrs Flamel, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." The Headmistress said, in introduction. Harry also noticed Deputy Headmaster Greengrass in the room.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Harry said politely, still in pain from feeling their power.

"Likewise," they returned.

"We are overloading your magic sense, aren't we?" Perenelle asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm not quite used to feeling such power and the best way to adapt is to suffer through it." Nicolas nodded in approval.

"Has Albus informed you of my intention to train you in controlling the fire element?" Nicolas asked.

"He has. I assumed he was spying on me and I almost let the Black family wards punish him for me." Harry replied, to Nicolas' amusement. "He also called immortals annoying, but that could have been pure jealousy... Am I really being considered for recruitment into the Mage Guild?"

"You are, but you have to be at minimum a Mage... Which you are actually quite close to becoming. I will also be providing you with books to help you along your Storm Elemental training." Nicolas replied. The Potter boy only needed grow his base Grand Sorcerer power once more to become a Mage and that should only take him a few more years. "I might even decide to supplement your education in other ways once I know where your interests lie..."

"I'm interested in dueling, warding, rituals, battle magic, blood magic, wandless magic, and obscure magical arts." Harry replied, not concerned about judgement from Grindelwald supporters or people practicing human sacrifice for Alchemy.

"You aren't shy at all, are you?" Perenelle asked in amusement. Perenelle certainly liked his bluntness and honesty.

"Only when wearing a facade and that's faked." Harry replied shamelessly, amusing everyone in the room and several portraits.

"I'll consider teaching you further; after your elemental training, but I expect you to work hard." Nicolas replied sternly. While Nicolas was amused by his humor and already quite impressed with the Potter boy, he wasn't going to take it easy on him or give him any special treatment.

"And I will work hard. If all goes well then I should hopefully master my Fire Elemental powers in a month or two." Harry said, to Nicolas and Perenelle's amusement. "That's how long it took me to master control of water and I'm still trying to discover new uses for it." Harry paused, while they digested that revelation. "Is lava manipulation, heat control, controlling combustion or controlling dragon fire possible?"

"I... Haven't tried. You probably shouldn't try controlling dragon fire or lava either." Nicolas replied in slight concern.

"So, did you already have a place in mind for my training?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I did not, why do you?" Nicolas asked, fortunately for Harry, Nicolas was too lost in thought of possibilities with the fire element to realize what Harry did: avoiding confirmation or making a promise. His wife found that amusing, but concealed it with her mastery of Occlumency. Nicolas wouldn't have asked for that anyway.

"The Room of Requirement would be perfect for it, its warded, and can now only be accessed with my approval. It's located across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor left corridor." Harry said, secretly glad he had made the room solely his. It had _astounding_ potential and could possibly give him whatever knowledge he desired.

"Room of Requirement?" The Headmistress asked.

"It becomes whatever the controller wants it to be and can theoretically provide them with anything; so long as it adheres to the Fundamental Laws of Magic. That's why I sealed it to all but myself; it's too unpredictable and dangerous."

"It sounds dangerous, but it should serve our purpose. I will meet you there tomorrow after you have had breakfast. Be ready to work hard." Nicolas warned, though not unkindly.

"I will be," Harry replied, and everyone said their goodbyes and Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind four very impressed people.

When Harry entered Gryffindor Tower, he was greeted by the unpleasant sight of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"I heard you were called to the Headmistress' Office..." Granger began snidely, before getting cut off by Harry.

"I heard several students in Hogwarts think of you to get rid of inconvenient erections," Harry replied, before walking right past her, and leaving Granger gaping stupidly. Ron Weasley began laughing at Hermione, unable to resist, he had just figured out what Potter meant! He called her so ugly that she made erections go away! Granger ran to her dorm in tears, her plan to humiliate Potter ruined. Hermione had _assumed_ that he was expelled for cheating and wanted to gloat to his face, but she would just tell McGonagall for revenge, and if he wasn't truly expelled, then that would hopefully get him thrown out where the cheater belonged. No one could do what he was doing, not even herself, so he was quite obviously cheating! If Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and best in their year couldn't do it, then Harry obviously couldn't. She couldn't believe that he was ever more intelligent then her, he obvious cheated when people called his work 'Mastery-level'.

Hermione went to inform McGonagall and they patiently waited for Harry to answer the summons... Harry arrived ten minutes late, as a power play, to show McGonagall and Granger just who was in charge.

"Miss Granger just told me something very interesting, Mister Potter." McGonagall said angrily, truly disgusted by what Harry had said to her.

"It's _Lord_ Potter, first of all. And she, in her immense and undo arrogance, assumed I was expelled and thought to mock me with an audience. She fails to realize that I have always been one step ahead and merely feigned stupidity, and even then I was getting mostly Outstandings on tests and homework, by pretending to be a _borderline genius_ instead of my true genius self. Her sole talent is copying the work of experts, and by that metric her work is merely _plagiarism_ and it contains _nothing_ of her own. As for my hurtful words, they were true, I heard some guys talking about it, and she was one of several girls they thought of." Harry said, angering them both; Hermione with the insults to her intelligence, and McGonagall with his cruel, mocking, and antagonizing behavior.

"As for punishment... There will be none and if you don't like it, then you are free to resign at the end of the year." Harry harshly informed McGonagall, who was shocked into silence. "And Granger, never cross me again, you talentless little bitch."

And then Granger made the worst mistake of her life by drawing her wand and trying to assault a Wizengamot Lord...


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Responses:**

 **kitten198485:** Thank you, I will.

 **doctor of supreme awesomeness:** Well, the story is pre-written, I prefer to write it all in one setting to avoid ret-cons. Also, you have an awesome name!

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **keyblademeister88:** Glad you're liking it. I'm working on chapter four of my HP/SW story currently.

 **harvald:** First, let me say thank you. In the Christmas section, where Harry received the Firebolt like in Canon, Hermione informed McGonagall, despite the fact that Harry had tested the broom himself and had been riding it. Harry had hoped to use her for sex, to deprive Ron of something else he wanted, but realized that he wouldn't be able to tolerate her long enough to do that and he wasn't all that fond her annoying personality traits either. As such, he just threw her away and moved on. It was sudden, and covered in the narration, if I remember correctly.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thank you.

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **Mari Wollsch:** Thank you, I generally try to update everyday.

 **EP:** Thank you.

 **October 30th, 1994.**

* * *

September and October were both great months for Harry and he was pleased that his life was now much better. Granger was expelled and Obliviated, with her magical bound. Secretly, Harry had also made her a squib with a curse from the Emrys Grimoire, and had kept her wand as trophy for his accomplishment. Harry mastered his powers over the Fire Element, to Nicolas Flamel's shock, and Harry had invested _massive_ amounts of effort into doing so and had earned Nicolas' respect in the process. That wasn't all Harry had achieved, he finally mastered all mid-level Alchemy during Time Compression training with Salazar.

Harry had also begun training in his Storm Elemental powers with Morgana and was still frequently shagging her as much as he could.

Harry's progression towards his Potions Mastery had continued, with Professor Slughorn receiving favorable replies in regard to his skill-level from the Potions Master Guild, and Harry was reassured by Slughorn that he would atleast be a Potions Master by age fifteen; three years before Snape achieved his Mastery. Harry was eager to collect his first _official_ Mastery.

The downside of having ruined his relationship with McGonagall was that his Transfiguration lessons were quite unpleasant for him and Harry was actually considering taking his OWLs and NEWTs in the subject early. McGonagall followed the Albus Dumbledore policy on criminal acts and believed that Harry should have given Granger a lighter punishment and a second chance, which Harry found idiotic. Assault was a severe crime and Granger knew that, so she couldn't just plead ignorance, and she didn't deserve mercy. Plus, Harry wanted her gone anyway, and it was only a matter of time until she expanded her purview to all of Magical Britain and then tried 'fixing' it into a copy of the Muggle world.

It was finally the day the foreign delegations would arrive and Harry was waiting for them to arrive outside, with his fellow students. It was nearly six now and Harry was getting impatient. Everyone was speculating on how they would arrive and annoying Harry greatly with their inane chatter and uninformed guesses. Harry just began mentally planning out his training and studying schedule with the goal of becoming a Mage before age fifteen.

Minutes later, and Harry was disturbed from his thoughts of amassing immense power and skill, by the Headmistress speaking.

"There the Beauxbatons delegation is!" She said, pointing for everyone's convenience so they they could all get the full experience of watching their entrance.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"No, it's not!" the Headmistress said in exasperation, amusing several older students.

A gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made a few people jump backward onto peoples feet, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Harry, however, instantly identified her as a half-giant like Hagrid.

"Welcome, Madame Maxime," Augusta said with genuine politeness.

"Thank you, Augusta," the now named Madame Maxime said graciously. The students of Beauxbatons began silently exiting the carriage, there were roughly about a dozen, all in their late teens, and all shivering. "My pupils," she said, gesturing to the students. "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here at any moment," Augusta said, not hiding her displeasure of having such a disgusting and cowardly person in her school. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you rather warm up inside?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will tend to them and we already have someone strong enough and with plenty of single-malt whiskey on hand." Augusta said to ease her mind, Madame Maxime nodded gratefully and bidded her students to come as she led them inside the castle.

Thankfully once the Durmstrang delegation arrived, that went quicker, due to Augusta's disdain of Death Eaters, and Karkaroff seemingly pampering his star pupil and wanting him out of the cold, which was fine with everyone else. They were all eager to get out of the cold too.

Harry opted to just tune out all of the obsessing over Krum, finding it all quite annoying. The only mildly amusing part of the ordeal is when the Beauxbatons students leapt to their feet when Madame Maxime entered and they didn't sit down until Madame Maxime sat down on Augusta's left side and near Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, who were both invited as guests by the Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster, and Harry himself. Augusta remained standing, about to make an announcement.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and guests," Augusta said politely. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh. Augusta chose to ignore the appalling behavior and continued.

"The tournament will be officially opened after the feast," Augusta said. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" She sat down, and Harry watched as Karkaroff leant forward at once and engaged her in conversation, much to her annoyance.

"Any plans this year, Harry?" Neville asked, while he and Harry loaded their plates.

"Continuing my studies and training with the intention of becoming a Mage, so that I can join the Mage Guild. Becoming a member at age fifteen would be quite the achievement for me. Yourself?"

"I'll continue my studies, of course, but I doubt I will be a member of the Mage Guild until I'm twenty-five or older." Neville said.

"You could probably hold your own there with your family magic, battle magic, and great skill in Transfiguration. At least among the younger members. I'm aiming for a seat at the grown-up table though; it will push me to my limits more and drive my power and skill to even greater heights. Have you considered getting a summer tutor to acquire your OWLs and NEWTs quicker? And that would mean faster Masteries too. You could focus solely on one subject for three months..."

"I'll think about it."

"Getting one or two done earlier would be less stress for you during your OWL and NEWT years," Harry added, and the idea obviously greatly appealed to Neville, he got stressed quite easily still. Neville was still gaining confidence and was still growing in power and skill, and he now no longer needed Hermione or Harry's help in class. He had been improving at a steady rate and Harry had been helping him along where he could, but it wasn't truly needed.

"I'll talk to my Gran about it. I'm sure she'll agree, she desperately wants another of her family in the Mage Guild." Neville replied.

The remainder of the feast passed in silence for Harry, who contemplated abusing the Time Chamber to surpass Albus Dumbledore.

"The moment has come," Augusta said, not smiling. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr. Percival Weasley, Acting Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause from three of the house tables, but Gryffindor clapped louder than they ever had- "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Harry was glad that he had gotten Percy that chance to prove himself, and Percy was doing just that. Harry noticed that Bagman was given a much louder applause due to his fame, but merely rolled his eyes.

Augusta continued, informing the Hall of the hard work Crouch, Bagman, and Percy had all done to make the tournament possible, and that Bagman and Weasley would be on the panel of judges.

"The casket please, Mr Filch." Augusta finally said, and Filch brought it forward.

"There will be three tasks spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." At her last word, there was absolute silence...

"Each school shall have one champion, and they will be marked on how well they perform each of the tasks and the champion with the highest total points after the third task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Augusta said, keeping things short and to the point. She drew her wand and magically removed the Goblet of Fire, placing it on top of the casket.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Augusta said. "You have twenty-four hours to do so. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will reveal it's choices of the most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be heavily warded and attempting to place anothers name will be viewed as a murder attempt... and you won't like the consequences."

"As I have said before, the tournament is not to be entered lightly. Entering the tournament constitutes a binding magical contract, if you attempt to refuse to compete or cheat, you will lose your magic. People die in this tournament, quite a lot, actually; fifty-percent of the champions." Augusta said, causing several people to change their minds on entering. "You have all been sufficiently warned, so goodnight and you are all dismissed."

Harry and Neville made sure to exit quickly, taking short cuts back Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **Near dawn, the next morning...**

Barty Crouch Jr. had _finally_ bypassed the numerous wards! It took him nearly 85% of his own magic reserves and drawing upon the immense magical power of his master, but he had done it! Barty placed the name into the goblet and quickly retreated beneath an invisibility cloak before he was discovered.

* * *

Today was very productive for Harry, he had been studying wandless magic with Archmage Flamel for most of it. Harry was even informed that he had an aptitude for wandless magic by Nicolas, and had already progressed quite far. Harry's studying it with Remus Lupin had helped him comprehend the basics that enabled him to progress further and faster with Flamel... the man who taught Grindelwald much of his wandless magic and claimed that Harry could quickly come to rival him in that skill. Harry intended to invest much of his time in learning wandless magic, it was an invaluable skill to have and could drastically shift battles to his advantage. Thankfully, Nicolas was happy to teach Harry much of what he knew of the skill, and so was Perenelle, whom had become quite fond of Harry.

The Triwizard Tournament had continued to annoy Harry greatly. So far, all of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had entered their names, and most of them were lacking in magical power. Fleur Delacour, who's father was a second generation member of the Mage Guild, had power superior to Harry's, by a notable margin and was already a Mage. She was the exception to the rule and the only Mage entered, Diggory, Krum, Angelina Johnson, and Warrington were all above-average magically, but nothing to be impressed with. Harry would support any Hogwarts champion, but wouldn't get truly invested in the stupid tournament.

Harry read his book on Post-NEWT Transfiguration while everyone else waited the remaining minute for the Goblet to finish up; indifferent to the tournament and it's tasks, which Harry had already discovered were all quite easy.

And then Augusta dimmed the lights, causing Harry to cast a spell designed to provide light only to the caster, so that he could continue reading.

Viktor Krum was chosen for Durmstrang and the applause annoyed Harry so much that he put up a personal silencing charm.

Fleur Delacour was chosen for Beauxbatons, and Harry didn't care. His silencing charm blocked out all of the noise.

Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts, and Harry merely turned a page in his book.

Headmistress Longbottom gave a brief speech, incredibly pleased that this minor annoyance was moving along, but was distracted by the fire in the goblet turning red once more. She caught the parchment with Harry Potter's name on it, eyes widening in shock, and realized that the wards were bypassed and with the worst possible end result; her boss, who could fire her, had his name submitted and accepted. She unconsciously muttered his name, causing several people to become angry _at_ and _for_ Harry. Harry remained unaware and continued reading his book. Augusta walked over to him, dispelling his local silencing charm and cleared her throat nervously.

"Lord Potter... It seems someone bypassed the wards Alexander and I erected..." Augusta nervously. Harry closed his book after an annoyed sigh.

"And who bypassed them?"

"We don't know. We only know that they put your name in." Augusta said nervously.

"Contain the goblet for destruction and I will have my solicitors look into it and get me out of it." Harry replied, suppressing his anger well. Only his eyes conveyed his true intentions... The death of everyone involved on this attempt on his life and the destruction of all that they cared for and valued. Harry was tired of being crossed and would be making an example of all those that did from now on.

"I will do exactly that, but you need to join the other champions until you can get out of it." Harry rose from his seat, palming the slip of paper with his name on it, and walked into the side chamber. No insults were directed his way, most had seen his surprise and everyone knew that he despised the stupid tournament. There were some unintelligent people who intended to cause trouble, but they would soon be put in their place.

"What is it?" Fleur asked. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

"No, someone put my name in as another attempt to kill me. I have to sit through this until my solicitors can review the contract and get me out of it." Harry replied boredly. "It shouldn't be too hard, whoever put my name in didn't know my full name." Bagman came in, grabbed Harry by the arm and was subject to a judo throw... He ended up on the floor and in pain. "Apologies, most people know not to grab me..." Harry said while Krum, Delacour, and Diggory laughed at Bagman.

"And I have already informed them of my being entered, so if we could speed this up..."

"Qui, 'e cannot compete. 'E is too young." Fleur said dismissively.

"The tasks are easy, I'd die of boredom," Harry replied in annoyance. "Traditionally students aged fourteen could compete. If you were seeking a challenge then you should try curing vampirism or lycanthropy. A twelve year old won the Triwizard Tournament once, so it doesn't really give you much glory or respect. It's pretty much only good for the prize money and even that's not impressive."

Of course Bagman tried to explain that there was no way out for Harry.

"Well, if that's true, then I'll probably ruin your life and you'll end up homeless, starving on the street." Harry replied, with an annoyed look directed at Bagman, who looked horrified. "You do have a history of associating with Death Eaters, after all, maybe you were a secret supporter... Your also degenerate gambler who's massively indebt... Maybe they just offered you money."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Headmistress Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster Greengrass, Percival Weasley, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

"There is no part of me that can be considered little, blondie, and I'm more than happy to show you." Harry said in annoyance mocking the silly girl and giving her an indecent proposal at the same time. She tried slapping Harry, but he easily caught it. "Wow! Those three years of age are murder on your speed, huh?" Harry asked mockingly. Longbottom and Greengrass both gave Harry a look, silently pleading for him to behave.

"I witnessed the wards they were placing and felt the power behind them, there was no way he could have entered himself." Madame Maxime said, still angry at the Potter boy for his disrespect, but not willing to lie or withhold knowledge to damage his reputation. He had done a lot for part-humans in a very short time and he was too powerful to make an enemy of.

"I must agree. The wards were clever and powerful, whoever broke them must have took the entire night to bypass them. It would have weakened them greatly, even if they were Mages like Augusta and Alexander." Karkaroff said. "And Potter is at near full strength, and is most likely the most powerful student in Hogwarts." Karkaroff added, to the shock of Diggory and Krum. Fleur already sensed his power, of course, but he wasn't a threat to her. She had more power than all the champions combined!

"Now that all of that is said, can we just be told about the first task, so that I can go contact my solicitors?" Harry asked impatiently. Percy and Bagman nodded.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," Percy told the champions, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important..." Harry fought the urge to snort in derision.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests and are not required to attend classes."

Harry nodded impatiently and left the room, heading directly to somewhere private where he could disapparate to his solicitors office.

* * *

My Solicitors were totally and completely useless! A contract that lacked my full first name was considered _and_ registered as legally binding! They promised to continue looking for loopholes but informed me to not get my hopes up! Harry raged... The dangerous look on his face promised pain to any who angered him in this state, and none were foolish enough to dare cross him. Harry entered Gryffindor Tower to quickly change clothes before retreating to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh! Look! It's the Cheater-Who-Lived!" Ron Weasley said with a sneer, causing Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and his brothers to look at him in shock for his idiotic behavior.

"Oh look, it's someone so stupid that he had to repeat his third year." Harry replied mockingly, walking right past the magically weak and talentless trash. Ron attacked him from behind with a Blasting Curse, but Hogwarts erected a shield around Harry, and Harry quickly cut off Ron's arms and legs in a blur with the Sword of Gryffindor in retaliation; stopping the bleeding with medical magic. "That's attempted murder of a Lord of _six_ Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Neville, please inform your grandmother that I want him expelled with his magic _permanently_ bound. I'll be indisposed, my Solicitors were unable to get me out of the tournament, and I need to train, investigate, and plan." Neville nodded, shocked by the speed and ease with which he dealt with Ron Weasley. Harry went to his dorm to change.

"We did tell him not to cross Harry Potter." Fred said, looking at his mutilated brother with indifference. Ron had brought this onto himself with his jealousy.

"That we did, Fred." George replied. "Now our stupid brother was made an example of, like Malfoy was."

"That's your brother, though," Seamus said, shocked by their responses.

"Our brother was jealous, petty, lazy, and tried murdering someone in public. He went Dark and is the first Dark Weasley in several centuries." Fred replied.

Meanwhile, Harry had changed clothes and was writing to the Daily Prophet and was ordering them to shift the blame onto Moody, McGonagall, and suggest or hint that they entered him under Dumbledore's orders. He informed them of Ron Weasley's actions and had denounced him as a Dark Wizard and would-be murderer. This would be going into the Prophet, but they would still investigate further and question people. That done, Harry sent it off with the nearby Hedwig, and went to the Chamber of Secrets...

It was time to get stronger and more powerful, while Fleur Delacor did possess a notable power advantage, the concerning part was that she was actually stronger than all of the champions combined. To combat that, Harry intended to surpass her in power and the combined skill of the other three champions. He would spend as much time under Time Compression as he had too to achieve that.

Harry entered the Chamber minutes later and was greeted by a pleased and smug looking portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"You seem happy," Harry said in observation.

"You seem like you're about to lash out and kill people," Salazar returned with a smirk.

"You remember the Triwizard Tournament that I complained about?" Salazar nodded, disliking the idiotic game that wasted magical blood. "My name was selected and I didn't even enter myself, and I am magically bound according to my Solicitors. It was registered properly, which implied they knew my true birth name of Hadrian, and that could mean Pettigrew was involved, even though he lacks the power or skill to enter me himself. This implies Tom is behind my entry."

"All isn't lost, Hadrian, I recently finished my solution for your problem... You have a Horcrux within you, likely your scar, and I created a ritual that will destroy it and give you Tom's knowledge, skill, experience, and ritual benefits; but without any of the negatives from them. It's my greatest accomplishment and I did it while dead and portrait!" Salazar said, bragging.

"Great! Let's do it!" Harry replied. "I also need to amass enough power to surpass all the other champions, which includes a seventeen year old Lady Mage. Was that your idea to modernize my Dark Arts Mastery?"

"It was, but continuing your study of them wouldn't hurt. With the Time Chamber as a resource, you should be able to surpass them in power. You do have two massively draining Animagus forms to help with that." Salazar said, to which Harry nodded in agreement. "You will need to use the Ritual Room and I will guide you through the modified ritual," Salazar said, before going to his Ritual Room portrait, and leaving Harry to join him there a minute later.

When he arrived, he was promptly ordered to draw an heptagram.

When Harry finished, he began drawing the runes for the modified ritual: Kaunaz, Sowulo, Uruz, Eiwaz, Teiwaz, Dagaz, Mannaz, Othalan, and Thurisaz on each point. When Harry finished, he placed seven drops of blood at each point, and then healed himself.

Salazar gave Harry a nod and Harry stood in the center of the ritual circle and spoke the incantation. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." Harry said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. He felt foreign knowledge enter his mind, which expanded and ordered the knowledge. He felt his body absorb copies of Tom's skill and experience from the soul fragment. Finally, Harry felt an odd power, Parseltongue, flow into him and enhance his own. To his surprise, he also acquired a major power boost because of the copied ritual effects. His own strength, speed, durability, and regenerative powers grew even further.

Harry barely made it outside the ritual circle before passing out.

He awoke minutes later and had to quickly reassure his ancestor of his good health, and then scanned himself to confirm the soul fragments removal.

"It's done. And I now have more horcruxes of his to target... And I now know why Tom targeted me all those years ago; a prophecy that claims I can defeat him. I'll need to recover and adapt to my newly increased power, but that should be easy for me. I need to craft a dueling style too, one that incorporates my strengths and exploits them to there fullest potential. I'll also want your advice during breaks... When someone slanders me, if they are potential future enemies, then I will destroy them. Allies will be paying me lots of money. I just need to do that in the most advantageous way." Harry said, to Salazar's approval.

* * *

 **I make no claim to J.K Rowlings work.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Responses:**

 **Kego66:** Harry still has time.

 **keyblademeister88:** I honestly wasn't counting the ritual much, I learned from my previous story (TROHP), and the Time Chamber, I feel, was a better alternative.

 **ray233:** I'm glad you're loving it.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **Yaw6113:** Thank you.

 **hybrid3y3:** Thank you, it will be completed very soon, this is chapter ten of thirteen. This story is a prequel for a Star War/Harry Potter Crossover.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thank you, I generally update everyday.

 **naruto:** Thank you, I will.

 **November 2nd, 1994.**

* * *

The time since Harry's selection as a champion was surprisingly pleasant. He had acquired more magical power than all of the other champions combined, much to Delacour's shock. Harry had destroyed five horcruxes now: the one in himself, the cup, the diadem; which Harry kept for himself, the diary, and the locket. Only the diary was destroyed, the other items were preserved. Harry certainly wasn't going to destroy himself!

Harry was enjoying having the knowledge, skill, and experience of Voldemort. And he was using it better too boot. But Harry wasn't resting on his laurels and was actually continuing his studies further with wandless magic and filling gaps left from Tom's weaknesses and deficiencies, which were quite extensive. Harry had surpassed Tom's skills in: Alchemy, warding, rituals, blood magic, and Animagus training. It wasn't everyday that you got to compare yourself to someone so powerful, and actually felt good about yourself. Harry had already surpassed Tom in magical power, though Tom could still greatly increase his own.

Harry, while proud of his new Mage status, couldn't pause and truly enjoy it. He was going to accelerate his ascension by leaps and bounds and try defeating Tom in a timely manner. To that end, he informed McGonagall and Flitwick of his intention to take his OWLs and NEWTs early, and then pursue Masteries in them. They both understood and Flitwick even offered to take Harry on as his apprentice, which Harry readily agreed to. Harry's plans would leave him with only two subjects to study: Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, both were an excuse for Harry to stay at Hogwarts.

That wasn't to say that the last two days had been purely pleasant. Several outspoken people had started harassing him and slandering him. Ernest 'Ernie' Macmillan spoke out and his father had chosen to punish his son and pay a rather large fine to avoid Harry killing his only child in an Honor Duel. Hannah Abbott's family opted to finally consent to a marriage contract with Lady Longbottom, and Hannah and Neville would be married when they both turned seventeen.

Unfortunately, not everyone was willing to take the punishment demanded for the actions of their heirs.

Lord Smith was confident that his son could defeat 'the jumped-up half-blood'. Zacharias was killed in moments and his father soon stepped up to avenge his son... and only lasted a slightly longer amount of time. Harry won House Smith in under a minute and their wealth, assets, titles, and votes were all added to his own. House Parkinson soon joined them in extinction and Harry added more power to his own. Harry had made his point and both the Dark and Light Factions realized he wouldn't tolerate their actions against him... Harry Potter was on the warpath and would destroy any enemy who revealed themself.

Molly Weasley had to be drug from Hogwarts kicking and screaming when she saw what Harry did to Ronald. Arthur merely seemed resigned, he knew what his son was becoming and had let his wife continue ruining him by over-feeding him, encouraging his downward spiral, and villifying Lord Potter. Arthur blamed himself for not standing up to his domineering wife, and if he had, then his youngest son might still be whole. In the end, all Arthur could do was stun his wife to prevent her from doing more damage or get herself killed by Lord Potter's righteous wrath.

* * *

 **November 13th, 1994.**

It was finally the day of the Wand Weighing Ceremony, and Harry had been working tirelessly on acquiring more skill and power... He mastered Alchemy under Time Compression and could now freely create his own Philosopher Stone. Harry had surpassed Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore in wandless magic; according to Nicolas and Perenelle and his own absorbed experience, and was attempting to master the Patronus Charm wandlessly. Harry would be keeping his unofficial Alchemy Mastery and ability to achieve immortality secret... he had no desire to fend off constant theft attempts or be targeted by greedy and talentless people seeking immortality to waste. Harry also intended to re-enter the Time Chamber and master the Peverell and Gryffindor family magic... _after_ this stupid ceremony.

As soon as Bagman noticed Harry, he promptly bounded forward, rudely leaving a conversation, and all so that he could unknowingly annoy Harry.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come ... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman, Harry resisted the urge to snort derisively. "The expert's upstairs now with Longbottom. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward her. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

Rita nodded respectfully to Lord Potter, not willing to cross someone so powerful; especially not when that person could put her in Azkaban and ensure that she never worked again. It didn't hurt that he enjoyed unleashing Rita on his enemies either and gave her plenty of chances to use her talents.

The other judges, Mr. Ollivander, and Percy Weasley entered minutes later and everyone took their seats.

"May I present Mr. Ollivander?" said Augusta, taking her seat at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"And I'm sorry for all the inappropriate jokes that I will make about this ceremony." Harry said, getting smirks from Viktor and Cedric.

Mr. Ollivander sighed in annoyance, having dealt with such jokes before. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?"

Harry watched him examine her wand... "I didn't know girls could have those, I should avoid darkly lit rooms for the first time with a new girl from now on." Harry whispered to Cedric, causing him to snort and get glared at by Delacour. "And he liked her wand so much that she got flowers afterward. I have a new standard to compare myself too now." Harry said causing several people to laugh; including Delacour herself.

"Mr. Diggory, you next."

When Cedric admitting to polishing his wand, Harry had to take the chance. "You must be flexible, then." Harry commented, causing several people to laugh while Diggory blushed a deep red. "All those girls pine after you and pursue you, and you tend to your own urges..." Harry added with a smirk, causing more laughter. "Unless you count Mr. Ollivander playing with your wand..." More laughter, before Ollivander pronounced himself satisfied. "Satisfied him in under a minute..." More laughter and an annoyed glare from Diggory.

"Mr. Krum, if you please."

When Ollivander commented on his wands thickness and rigidity... "Someones satisfied, looks like Krum's giving him something to adapt too. We'll have to brag about Krum to all those girls here, we saw it before they did..." More laughter and a smirk from Krum and Karkaroff.

"Which leaves... Lord Potter." Ollivander said. Harry rose from his seat and handed over his wand, dreading the treatment that he treated the others too. "Ah. This wand has known very powerful magic..." Harry gave him an unamused look for his 'accidental blabbing'. "And I sense you're trying to surpass the need for a wand by mastering wandless magic..." Harry glared, really tempted to hurt the old man for how he was getting his revenge. Eventually the old man smirked and said that his wand was in perfect condition.

Sadly, Harry had to endure an interview and photo-shoot. But at least he got to flirt with Fleur, who actually seemed quite receptive to his advances now, and was flirting right back. Fleur loved his power, his implied skill, and his personality, and found him to be quite desirable physically and otherwise.

Eventually, Harry was able to return to the Chamber to study his family magic...

* * *

 **November 24th, 1994.**

It was the day of the first task and Harry was _annoyed_. This tournament was such an inconvenience for him! It was an even bigger annoyance! Harry owned the Dragon Sanctuary and he had to prevent _real eggs_ from being used in this _worthless_ tournament, the Ministry and Percy tried causing trouble about it, but Harry informed them he would void the contract and then ruin everyone who opposed him on the matter and tried scamming him out of money. The manager of the sanctuary was quickly sacked and replaced by his immediate subordinate who opposed using real eggs in the first place.

If that wasn't enough, then Harry also had to inform Diggory of the Dragons being part of the first task, with him being too honest to go and discover the task like other more pragmatic champions.

But at least he managed to study the Gryffindor and Emrys family magic, and he was getting better at controlling storms, wind, and lightning. Sadly, however, Harry didn't account for needing living creatures to practice his Peverell Necromancy. Harry had learned all the wandless magic that Nicolas knew and was now learning what Perenelle knew of wandless magic, while debating what to learn next. Harry could already cast the Fidelius Charm, which he was incredibly proud of, so they couldn't teach him that. His knowledge of Alchemy, wandless magic, blood magic, battle magic, warding, rituals, and dueling was already superb. Harry decided that filling in the gaps in his knowledge was the best use of their time. But he needed to focus on the first task, though it would be easy for him. Why? He was more intelligent than those who had devised these inane tasks!

Harry was waiting, bored out of his mind, for his turn at this stupid task. Bagman had already offered to help Harry cheat, but Harry quickly rejected him and told him this tournament was already too easy for him.

The whistle blew and Harry jumped to his feet and quickly exited the tent, almost running to get the task over.

Harry enacted his 'grand plan'. He extended his magic in the form of telekinesis and quickly pulled the golden egg to him, ending the task in under a minute and walking out among shocked silence.

"Harry Potter got his egg with a wandless Summoning Charm?" Bagman asked, causing Harry to roll his eyes at his stupidity. Harry just walked out of the damn stadium, having had his fill of stupidity for the day. Secretly, he disillusioned himself, so that he could get his scores, but not be annoyed any further. "And he just left... he really doesn't like this tournament and has repeatedly called it stupid, worthless, and a waste of time."

"And now for the scores..."

A ten from Madame Maxime.

A ten from Percival Weasley.

A ten from Augusta Longbottom.

A ten from Ludo Bagman.

A two from Igor Karkaroff... who was quickly booed by almost everyone.

Harry truly left: having no further reason to stick around, and was so eager to get some distance from everyone that he just disapparated away.

* * *

 **December 21st, 1994. Winter Solstice.**

The last month was was spent training intensely. Harry had managed to take his OWLs and his NEWTs in Charms and Transfiguration early, by exploiting his fame, and he passed them with grades better than Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flitwick themselves, which Harry was quite proud of. Harry was quite lucky that they only had a few people to grade with his own work and could tell him his results quickly. Harry had _finally_ been awarded his Potions Mastery after creating a potion of his own: A Strength Potion that permanently enhanced strength for years afterward due to an alchemic process. It was only a 25% boost, but that was quite a lot. Horace, who gave Harry permission to refer to him as such, was pleased with his achievement, but would greatly miss his new favorite student.

Harry mastered all the wandless magic that Perenelle had to teach him, with his new extra free time, and was working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery, and was progressing quickly on it. Having Tom's knowledge helped, but Harry already knew a lot of what Tom knew and was only benefiting from his greater experience in casting the spells. According to Perenelle, Harry could have his Mastery by the end of the year, but Harry wanted it sooner than that. Harry was also undertaking his Charms Mastery at the same time and impressing Flitwick with his progress. Secretly, Harry was also training in the spells in the Time Chamber, to increase his learning speed and to master the newly taught spells much faster.

Harry had gotten much better at controlling storms and could now control one a local level, but it was incredibly draining. Harry was reassured by Morgana that he would improve, but that he did need to gain far more magical power, and Harry agreed and cited Dumbledore and Riddles respective powers as other reasons to take her advice. Dumbledore was most likely a tier-three Mage and could have easily been an Archmage if he didn't play politics, teach, or run Hogwarts into the ground. Harry intended to surpass Dumbledore in skill and power, having already surpassed Tom in his own opinion, and Harry was eager to become the best in Britain... after Morgana, but she was _incredibly_ skilled and powerful. Harry didn't mind being second to her though; she had sex with him and didn't want to hurt him.

In Harry's on-going struggle to gain power, he was taught to bolster his power by draining power from ley-lines... This enabled him to boost his power by ten-percent a month, plus the gains from his intense training. It was Morgana's secret weapon and how she was able to eventually kill the disturbingly powerful Merlin.

But that would have to wait... for another month. For now, it was time for another Wizengamot meeting.

With Tom plotting his return and the Dark Mark darkening, Harry had decided to go for what he hoped to be his killing blow on the Dark Faction.

"For our final matter of business, Lord Potter has proposed an amendment to the Azkaban Charter..." Dumbledore said, in disapproval. The amendment would execute all marked Death Eaters or ransom them for two-hundred and fifty thousand Galleons per life sentence. "We will begin debate on this matter now." Dumbledore added with a sigh.

"What is there to debate?" Theodore Nott questioned with an angry sneer. "It's a blatant attempt to murder more members of the Dark Faction or bankrupt us!"

"Azkaban has a lot of people with life sentences, and they are just going to sit there for life or eventually escape. I say we put them out of their misery, they're all beaten and I see no reason to prolong their suffering any longer. This is also a chance to turn Azkaban profitable instead of being a constant budget problem. We could have foreign countries pay a fee to keep their own prisoners there and that money could be used for good." Harry replied, though Nott had actually read his intentions correctly.

"These people are a blight upon society and are only wasting the Ministry's resources. All this amendment asks, all I ask, is that this burden is eased through the specified two methods. Honestly, why do we keep people alive for a life sentence, or multiple such sentences? At the very least people with two or more should be executed. There are several departments that need more funding and this amendment is the answer to that dangerous problem." Harry said winning more support from the Light and Grey Factions.

Theodore Nott looked downright murderous. Arnaut Rosier, a weak-minded idiot, who was mentally addled by the Dark Arts, looked like he was about to try murdering Harry. Hestia Carrow looked indifferent. Marcus Flint was looking murderously at Harry, and so were Alphonse Rowle, Adelina Rookwood, and Adeleide Dolohov.

"Honestly, Nott, I don't see your problem with this act... You despise blood traitors, yes?" Nott nodded in agreement, having already forgotten what Harry said on the train. "These people allowed a half-blood, who lied about being a pure-blood, to mark them like cattle and are by definition blood traitors of the highest order. Honestly, you protect your natural enemies by opposing this amendment and embrace hypocrisy by sparing your own family while shunning anyone who does the same. Lead by example, if you wish to champion a belief, or let that belief die."

Dumbledore was gaping in shock at how Harry had tried manipulating them. He even backed them into a philosophical corner in the process! If they still opposed the amendment, then they would be labeled blood-traitors!

"I'm not changing my position on this amendment!" Arnaut Rosier said angrily, having partially ignored part of what Harry had said.

"Then you, Arnaut Rosier, and your entire House are blood traitors." Harry replied, enraging the weak-minded nutter.

"I challenge you to an Honor Duel, you son of a mudblood!" He almost screeched, his behavior strongly reminding Sirius Black of his cousin Bellatrix.

"I accept, blood traitor," Harry said with a smirk. Taking out Rosier would render two Dark Faction votes inactive, until someone could take his place or until Harry could acquire another victory over House Rosier and seize it. Harry and Rosier both went below the seating area, drawing their wands as they walked.

"Begin when ready..." Dumbledore said sadly, already suspecting Harry's true intentions.

The duel was over in moments and only Harry was fast enough to cast a spell... One spell that destroyed Rosier and splattered what was left of him all over the floor.

Harry had just weakened the Dark Faction to decrease it's votes and increase the odds of the amendment passing. Albus Dumbledore was impressed and disgusted in equal measures by Harry's actions. Sirius was concerned, but privately admitted that the kid was a lost cause and that Harry was right eliminate him.

"Anyone else who wishes to profess their new status as a blood traitor? What about you Flint? You're weak in mind and magic, perhaps you should continue your houses downward descent?" Harry said with a smirk, taunting the weakling. "You're just almost a squib anyway, it'd be over quick, but I would make time for you... out of pity." Here, several people laughed at Flint.

Harry was getting a lot of attention from Dark-aligned females though, and most, regardless of faction, greatly admired his power.

Fortunately, Harry's goading provoked Flint into challenging him to an Honor Duel, where Flint was quickly defeated, and his Houses assets and titles were seized by Harry.

Sadly, he couldn't goad Nott and Selwyn into challenging him, and eventually the vote on the amendment was called by Dumbledore... It didn't pass. It was close to passing, but lacked just a few more essential votes. Judging by the pleased looks on Dumbledore's, Arthur Weasley's, Lord Shacklebolt's, and his son Kingsley's faces they were all at least partly to blame. They lacked the will to do all that was necessary and had doomed innocents to suffer...

"Should these people escape, even one of them, the blood of their victims will be partly on your hands." Harry said, to be rewarded by glares from said naive idiots. "Since so many of the Light Faction seem to go against me, I will no longer vote with it." Gasps of shock were heard from the Light Faction, but the Grey Faction were all smirking. "The Light Faction is useless, I had to set into motion a true defeat of the Dark Faction, by myself... you are all too naive and idealistic, and entirely too willing to let this wound fester. You're all content to accept the unstable victory and pass the burden onto the next generation... and speaking as part of that generation; I find you all pathetic and detached from reality."

"Worst of all is Sirius Black... He fights and bleeds for the Light, abandoning even his own flesh and blood, and his loyalty was repaid in betrayal. The absolute worst of Voldemorts," exclamations of shock. "Oh, you fucking idiots grow a damn pair, you pussies!" Harry said, angrily, causing Sirius to snicker. "As I was saying, the worst of his servants were given trials, but someone who's alleged betrayal was even remotely questionable wasn't... Do you know why, Light Faction? Because deep down your just as bigoted and discriminating as the Death Eaters." Here, Alexander Greengrass and his son and heir, and his granddaughter Daphne laughed, while several members of the Light Faction yelled insults at Harry.

"Sirius, look at me," Harry said sternly, Sirius obeyed. "No matter what you do, no matter what sacrifices you make for the so-called Light, you will always be doubted and under suspicion... Because deep down they want you to be the villain and they want to be proven correct. They showed their true colors when they repaid your loyalty with betrayal, and not even Dumbledore spoke in your favor. You will always be an unmarked Death Eater to them, even in death they will question your loyalty, and even the most quiet of whispers, of lies about you supporting the Dark will sway them," Harry said, coldly.

"For proof, look no further than their vehement denial of what I have said... Oh wait. There is none." Indeed, everyone was silent and watching Harry. None even tried denying it when Harry made that accusation against them, though that was due to being stunned into silence, but Harry had hoped for that result when he planned for this possibility.

With no further business being raised, the Wizengamot meeting was adjourned and almost everyone began leaving, but Lords Greengrass and Davis discreetly got Harry's attention... They wanted him to align Grey and augment their factions power greatly, which Harry was already aware of and quite interested in... and Harry also suspected that Alexander wanted to strengthen this new alliance in other ways.

"Ah, Hadrian," Alexander said, as Harry neared them. "I'd like you to meet my heir, and my granddaughter Daphne..." Harry nodded politely to them. "It seems you are in need of a faction and I'd like you to consider joining ours."

"Oh? And what would be expected of me?" Harry asked. He didn't trust Alexander, he was far too skilled at politics and manipulation for Harry to currently tangle with.

"Nothing more than what the Light expected of you." Alexander answered vaguely.

"I never actually considered myself a part of that faction. I was quite happy to publicly humiliate them when they outlived their usefulness to me, which they did when they opposed my attempt to deal major damage to proven enemies. I actually 'forgot' to aid certain members of the Light Faction." Harry replied, observing the reactions of the Greengrass' and Lord Davis. They quickly realized that he was testing them.

"None of the Grey faction are impoverished..." Alexander replied in amusement. "And we take a more realistic approach on traitors to Magical Britain, and we all voted in favor of your amendment."

"Well, now that I know I won't have to aid people that I disdain... I admit that I'm quite interested in joining the Grey Faction."

"Wonderful!" Alexander said. "To strengthen this alliance, I would like you to consider marrying a daughter of a member of the Grey Faction, or more than one of them."

"Line Continuance or take them as a Lady of one of my houses?" Harry asked, not at all minding breeding their daughters for them, but reluctant to give them spies near him or weaken his bloodline.

"I would like a Line Continuance option for Daphne and for you to take Astoria as your Lady Peverell or Emrys."

"The Line Continuance option for your granddaughter is no problem, but House Emrys is already contracted to someone with the power to butcher your entire faction. For House Peverell, I would have to make sure she is capable of providing me with suitably powerful and intelligent heirs, and I would want to wait until she's seventeen before agreeing to that. I also intended on using the Mage Guild to meet prospective wives." Harry said in reply, and made his position clear without being overtly impolite. He wanted powerful and intelligent children and wanted to maximize the odds of success with a powerful and intelligent wife.

Harry was thankful that magical strength was somewhat hereditary and two Mages could often spawn similarly powerful offspring.

"Understandable," Alexander replied in understanding, though he wasn't all that pleased. He had only secured one of his granddaughters and his houses future, while impressive, it just wasn't enough for him. Fortunately, Augusta and Neville Longbottom were walking their way, and perhaps Alexander could dump Astoria off on little Neville. "Come to join the Grey Faction, too?"

"Indeed," Augusta replied. "The Light Faction lacks the will to truly succeed and eradicate the threat... We both agree that their voting against this amendment represents a grave betrayal to ourselves, common sense, and all those died in the fight against Voldemort." She added, gesturing to Neville when she said 'we'. "With Hadrian's and House Longbottom's votes, the Grey Faction will have a massive advantage in voting power: thirty-nine votes. Convincing other Light houses to join us would give us even more power, the amendment was important since the Dark Mark is darkening."

The Grey Faction began discussions to shore up the new alliance... Neville would be providing Tracey Davis with a Line Continuance option. All alliance members would take an inheritance test at Gringotts just to make sure they had all the votes they could. Harry would also be trying to subvert and bind Dark houses that want to become Grey or more powerful, but wasn't optimistic about his chances. They would all be trying to weaken the other factions and get more votes for the amendment, and when they succeeded, they would call an emergency session of the Wizengamot.

But Harry also had other, secret plans, that he wouldn't be disclosing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Responses:**

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **ray233:** Thank you.

 **kuraitja:** I'm glad, I spent quite a bit of time on those power rankings.

 **Alex2909:** I'm glad that you are.

 **keyblademeister88:** They were never going to agree, that was intentional and Harry needed more enemies for the final battle.

 **pictureme:** He's not a Dark Lord for one, he mostly opposes Voldemort's agenda and only considers muggles an acceptable loss in comparison to magical's. Voldemort is a rabid animal, a would-be baby killer, and a damn coward. Harry is capable of love and wants to experience it, he kills people who actually _deserve_ it.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **gginsc:** Glad you like the character.

 **GoldRogue:** First, thank you for your review. I generally avoid beta-readers, though I thought I was doing quite well without one, that's apparently not the case. I was fairly certain that I caught most spelling errors, but I may be wrong. In regards to the Judo Throw; Krum, Delacour, and Diggory were teenagers, and Bagman _manhandled_ nobility, and an abused child who had many people wanting to kill him. I will concede that Harry has ceased maturing due to his obsession with improving himself, he's a child, and that was a by-product of my writing.

The pacing, I would like you to elaborate on, because it's how I wanted it. Honestly, Harry didn't care that much, he still had a chance at a family with Sirius, but I failed to convey that to the readers apparently. Ron Weasley attempted to commit murder on nobility, but I will admit that Ron should have actually died from the basilisk venom. I simply forgot about that, I'm certainly not perfect. The expulsion was an abuse of power directed at someone he despised, but Ron couldn't exactly do magic without arms.

His enemies are all easily goaded and Harry enjoys insulting people anyway, he has _a_ _lot_ of repressed anger from his upbringing and is unwittingly getting that out. Harry was abused, and he's honestly abusing others right now. His political power is not unquestionable, it's merely immense and can majorly shape the political landscape, see chapter ten, the winter solstice section for further proof. Nicolas Flamel is the richest person, though Harry could surpass him quickly. There is still this chapter and two more to go, and I think you will be surprised by the defeats Harry suffers, because they are considerable ones. I'll admit, there are cliches, I'm actually tiring of the Harry Potter universe, all I ever do is complain or change things a lot, and almost everything has been done and then overdone.

 **naruto:** Thank you.

 **December 25th, 1994.**

* * *

It was finally the night of the Yule Ball, which Harry had tried to get out of, but ended up having to learn how to dance instead. On a positive note, his date was Fleur Delacour, and they would be attending a Mage Guild meeting together the next day. However, Harry still intended to get revenge on Tom for killing his family, for wasting his time, attempting to kill him, _and_ for forcing him to learn how to dance. Every time Harry danced, he felt like an idiot, and he fully intended to repay Tom a hundred-fold for the humiliation he had suffered... even if that humiliation was entirely in his head. His thoughts of revenge had helped greatly during the Yule Ball, so far they had eaten and had danced, but Harry was still quite eager to leave.

Harry had finally decided to make his move... "Fleur, would you like to go find somewhere more private?"

"Qui," Fleur replied with a sexy smirk, eager to sleep with Harry and see if all of those rumors about him were true.

Harry was happy. Instead of dancing around like an idiot, he would get to have sex with Fleur... hopefully until they were both exhausted. Harry led her Fleur away, to one of the rooms that he prepared for his sexual activities, while incredibly pleased to be free of this idiotic Yule Ball.

* * *

 **December 26th, 1994.**

Last night was excellent... after Harry and Fleur left the ball, they had sex for hours, and until Harry shot enough seed to impregnate all of Magical Britain inside of her and all over her. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms...

But, now, it was the day of Harry's induction into the Mage Guild. And he was excited! After today, he would be formally recognized for his magical power, and to a lesser extent, his knowledge. Harry had been assured that he could dominate the younger members of the Guild by Nicolas and Perenelle, who were both quite impressed with Harry. They and Professor Flitwick were confident that Harry could attain his Charms and DADA Mastery before the school year was up. _If_ he kept working hard.

Harry and Fleur exited the wards of Hogwarts and Nicolas and Perenelle activated their Portkey's; taking the four of them to Switzerland and to the International Mage Guild Headquarters.

They arrived in Switzerland minutes later, with Harry barely managing to stay on his feet. He had never traveled that far before and was having to quickly adjust.

"Will you be okay?" Nicolas asked in mild amusement.

"I think so," Harry replied in annoyance. He was tempted to act like he was going to vomit on Nicolas, just to mess with him.

"Good, lets go inside." Nicolas said, gesturing towards a grand marble building, which Harry found very impressive. Harry nodded, and the four of them began walking towards it. "In addition to yourself and Miss Delacour, there is also another member of the Megalos family joining the Guild. While you may or may not dislike Grindelwald or his supporters, you are expected to tolerate them here. In order for the Mage Guild to remain strong, Perenelle and I had to allow them back into our ranks, and allow those not imprisoned to be recognized as members." Harry nodded as they neared the doors, which opened to allow the four of them entry.

"There aren't any Voldemort supporters are there?" Harry asked.

"No. Most here regard him as a powerful idiot with a meaningless ideology. Muggle-borns are descended from Squibs and magical's who went to live in the Muggle World, as such, they find him quite stupid to end potentially valuable bloodlines." Perenelle replied, being the more sociable of the Flamels. "Voldemort couldn't join the Guild no matter how powerful he becomes, we just won't suffer his presence, arrogance, or his self-deluding behavior. You will both need to wait outside the meeting hall, and once we open the floor for new members, Nicolas will announce you taking up your hereditary seat, and for Fleur, her father will sponsor her entry into the Guild, and for Megalos, her brother, Grandmother, Grandfather, or all of them will do the same for her. Some of those who know and approve of you might reinforce your place in the Mage Guild by doing the same for you..." Perenelle trailed off, not-so-subtly hinting that they would be doing that for him.

"We will see you both later," Nicolas said with a smile, before he and Perenelle entered the hall, with the doors closing behind them.

"The Flamel's are fond of you, 'Arry." Fleur said, having mostly left her accent behind.

"I know. They've taught me a lot too." Harry replied.

"Oh? Like what?" Fleur asked, fishing for information.

"I'll tell you after I win the Triwizard Tournament." Harry replied with a smirk, while inwardly being disappointed at her poor attempt to gain information about him. Truthfully, he had no intentions of ever revealing what he was actually capable of. He wanted potential enemies ignorant of his capabilities so that they would expose themselves and get put down.

Fleur made her anger clear by turning away from him and ignoring him. How dare he dismiss her so easily!

Over the next several minutes, members of the Guild began filing in, with Augusta and Alexander greeting Harry politely. Eventually, they were joined by a girl who seemed to know Fleur well, she introduced herself as Alexys Megalos, and she was around Harry's age, but seemed disinterested in him. Harry did sense an unidentified type of magical residue around her and made a mental note to ask Nicolas or Perenelle about it.

They were called in before the Mage Guild, minutes later.

"Hadrian, as you have four hereditary seats, you shall go first," Nicolas said. "Perenelle and I both sponsor you, and so have Augusta and Alexander, so you only need to proclaim your seat of power, if you wish, or just take your seat."

"My seat of power will be Camelot," Harry said to Augusta's relief and the shock of most of the Mage Guild. "I made sure the wards were modernized and strengthened, so it should be secure."

"You may take your seat then," Nicolas said in approval. Such a legendary seat of power would serve him well and he could also build a settlement to potentially create himself an army... he would most likely have the territory for it too. Harry nodded and he went to take the Emrys seat, which was on the same level as the other founding seats: Peverell, Slytherin, le Fay, Megalos, Patil, Black, and Augusta's family seat. They may have been minor nobility, but they generally produced those powerful enough to be Mages; her being extorted into marrying the former Lord Longbottom, or be charged with treason, risked that with the weak offspring that he produced but Neville was a chance to undo that damage to her bloodline.

"Miss Megalos," Nicolas said. "You have been sponsored by your brother, grandparents, and Cort Delacour. You may seat yourself near your family." Nicolas said, before turning to Fleur. "You have been sponsored by your father, the Megalos family, and Hadrian expressed interest in doing so too... You may seat yourself near your father." Fleur nodded and quickly did so.

"Now, I'm told the ICW and several of it's member nations have requested our aid..." Nicolas said, gesturing to Alexander Pierce; a powerful American Mage.

"Yes, Archmage Flamel. There are several powerful people who desire dominance in the Americas. Two Mages, and an Archmage like yourself, though they aren't considered especially skilled or knowledgeable in magic. They are basically power-hungry brutes with great magical power and little skill, but do need to be put down quickly. They have their own loyal followers and personal armies to use in their ambitions to carve up their own empires." Pierce said.

"It's a new problem, they might yet defeat each other, and do our work for us." Greengrass interjected.

"The two Mages are working against the Archmage, but it's not impossible that they could weaken each other, and we could step in and dispose of the survivors. We would have to be quick about it though and not get captured by their forces, which would most likely remain largely intact." Pierce replied.

"Do you have knowledge of their actions against the side? Movements, weaknesses, liabilities?" Harry asked nervously, immediately catching several peoples interests with his trail of thought.

" _We_ do," Pierce replied _and_ corrected Harry. The information was given to the Mage Guild and entrusted to a select few of it's members, those proven in battle or strategy and former Aurors.

"Could you leak this information to each side, letting them slowly get victories over each other and weaken themselves?" Harry asked. "You could basically use both sides as proxy's against each other, while taking no real losses. If this works then Mage Guild intervention could become unnecessary or minimal."

"I like it," Zeus Megalos commented in a deep baritone.

"It would also strengthen both sides somewhat, that would have to be addressed." Advik Patil commented, liking the plan, but not blind to it's flaws either.

"Hmm... If the ICW and Mage Guild established a task force to pick off one or both sides of when they are already tired from battle, but that could force them combine forces... It _would_ negate the flaw that you raised, assuming victory for the ICW and Guild. And increasing tensions between the two parties and making it more personal for them could reduce the risk of an alliance between them."

"A decent plan and the best one suggested. And it avoids us having to undertake a prolonged campaign in a nation that's sympathetic or outright supportive of the enemy," Cort Delacour said in support. He was somewhat impressed, but didn't approve of his daughters interest in Harry Potter, the boy had too many enemies and kept making more of them.

People began echoing in their own support.

"Excellent," Nicolas said with a smile. He was quite proud of Harry for getting involved and for somewhat proving himself, at least in terms of strategic skill. Harry was already the most powerful of the new inductees, and knowing him, he would train harder to surpass everyone. Nicolas knew that Harry also intended to surpass Dumbledore and possibly defeat him if his reputation and standing worsened to the point where Harry could gain another accomplishment... defeating the Dark Lord Dumbledore. Nicolas found the idea quite amusing and decided that he just might help Harry achieve that.

"Are there any other matters to discuss?" Nicolas asked. No one said anything, so he dismissed the meeting.

Everyone began leaving, and Harry did the same, while also being given an amulet by Nicolas that would serve as a Portkey to Headquarters for him.

* * *

 **February 24th, 1995.**

With Harry's induction into the Mage Guild came new goals and ambitions... He wanted to be the best of them. He spent the remainder of the Christmas holidays training intensely: he worked on battle magic, magic control; to prevent energy waste, and he finally found time to experiment with the Room of Requirement... And created a duplicate of himself and fought it for as long as he could _and_ as much as he could. He pushed himself to his limits so that he could become stronger and took every safe opportunity to increase those limits further...

He increased his efforts in acquiring his Defence Against the Dark Arts Mastery and his Charms Mastery... And he was to be presented with his DADA Mastery soon. Flitwick was testing Harry repeatedly to ensure that he was worthy of his Mastery, and Flitwick finally submitted Harry's work to the Charm's Master Guild and was awaiting their reply.

His control over storms had only grown and Harry was refining that control even further to _only_ use the _necessary_ power, which Morgana approved of. Morgana also began teaching Harry some of her own skills and magic, such as shape-shifting, manipulating magic in its purest form, Soul Magic, and several other magical arts that would be derided as Dark.

All of his hard work had paid off, and he was now a Tier-two Mage and halfway to Archmage status. The looks of shock that the Flamels, Augusta, Alexander, and Fleur had been giving him were priceless; only Nicolas and Perenelle knew his method of training and both were quite supportive and greatly impressed by his devotion. Sadly, the components of the serum that Harry uses to negate aging under time compression would interfere with their Elixir, so they couldn't train him more due to that. Harry didn't mind, he was already training hard and making great progress.

It was finally the day of the second task and Katie Bell had been taken as Harry's hostage... He found it odd, but would, of course, still rescue her.

Eventually, the whistle was blown and Harry's competitors all jumped into the lake, while Harry extended his magic senses to locate all human and veela magic within the lake...

Moments later and he located them and levitated himself to the water above them, getting some gasps at his ability to fly. He landed on the water, standing on it, and getting even more gasps while he applied a Bubble-head Charm... That done, he sunk into the water, ignoring the cold while he focused on his target location.

He found his hostage minutes later, cut Katie loose, and began his upwards ascension.

They surfaced minutes later and Harry had quickly finished the task... all in under five minutes. When they exited the water, Harry quickly dried them both, earning a grateful look from Katie.

"He's a cheat!" Theodore Nott called out gleefully, hoping the filthy half-blood would lose his magic.

"I'm not a cheater! I don't have to cheat because the tasks are easy for me!" Harry replied in annoyance. "These tasks are intended to be challenging for people of average ability and intellect... Which I greatly exceed. I know Katie well and I sensed her magic; as well as that of Fleur's sister. One is familiar and the other is distinctive."

"Now... Do shut up, you talentless and magically weak piece of trash." Harry said dismissively, before going to check on Katie; uncaring of the laughter being directed at Nott _or_ his thoughts of murdering Harry or other means of revenge, and he was completely unaware of the calculating look in the eye of one Alastor Moody...

Eventually, Fleur failed to 'rescue' her sister.

"'Arry, can you retrieve my sister for me?" Fleur asked in concern, seeming to actually believe that she was in danger.

"I will, but you do realize that she isn't actually in danger, right? Your mother and father consented to this, and Gabby will be brought to the surface when the other champions finish." Harry said kindly, not wanting to hurt her feelings but also not wanting her to worry. "Still want me to go retrieve her?" Fleur nodded and Harry went to do so.

It took him a few minutes, and he had to explain his reasons through miming, but he retrieved Gabrielle, and took her to her _greatly appreciative_ sister... Who promised to _thank_ him well later today.

Krum brought his hostage next, followed by Diggory bringing Cho.

"And now the champions will be presented with their scores..." Augusta said boredly.

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserve zero," Fleur said throatily.

"This task worked against you, Fleur, Veela are beings of fire and air." Harry said, trying to make her feel better about herself.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was third to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look, but he was no longer bothered by it. "We therefore award him him forty points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty-five points."

Highmaster Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, strangely looking very superior, despite his champion being in second place.

"Harry Potter, used Magic Sense to locate his hostage and demonstrated levitation and the ability to walk on water, was first to return with his hostage, doing so in five minutes, and he returned to retrieve Fleur Delacour's hostage when she failed and asked him to retrieve her sister in her stead. He did all of this wandlessly." All of Gryffindor cheered for Harry and everyone was impressed by his skills. "We award him fifty points."

Harry was pleased, that gave him a several point lead. It wasn't much, but it would give him a minor advantage for the maze, and hopefully give him a chance to get to Tom first _and_ with no one interfering. Harry had a plan, and if Tom took his blood as expected, then it would be all the more effective.

Harry decided to return to the castle, maybe study some more.

* * *

 **June 21st, 1995.**

Time passed and Harry only continued training and learning... He achieved his DADA and Charms Masteries, all with near-unianimous approval from the respective guilds. He had also continued his progress in every area of magic and in his studies with the Flamel's, who had proclaimed Harry their greatest student.

The Grey Factions efforts to increase their power to pass Harry's proposed amendment had been productive. They had persuaded several families to leave the Light Faction: the Bones, Longbottom, and Brown families... Harry had to whore himself out and offer a Line Continuance option to Susan Bones and Lavender Brown, and when they took their heritage tests, it was discovered that the Bones family were the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff, and the Brown's acquired one more vote to their name. All attempts to subvert members of the Dark Faction had failed, even when offering to make those heirs, who were voting for their families, the Lords and Ladies of their houses upon the current Heads death. Their was some good luck, Harry had finally convinced Morgana to reveal her existence and use the le Fay seat. She would be by his side; literally, the le Fay and Emrys seats were beside each other.

The Light Faction had been continually insulted in the Daily Prophet, on Harry's orders, and Dumbledore's secrets were outed, causing massive outrage and hatred to be directed his way. Harry was hoping to have him removed as Chief Warlock and hopefully replace with someone useful from the Grey Faction.

Only this meeting would tell if Harry's plans would all succeed...

Dumbledore had just brought the meeting to order. "Once more, Lord Potter wishes to bring up the Azkaban Amendment and propose it become law." Several people made sounds of annoyance.

"There is also another matter that needs to be tended to, first... I move for a Vote of No Confidence in Albus Dumbledore." Harry said, to the anger of the Light Faction and several others. "With his past fully revealed, he's lucky to not be labeled a Dark Lord!" Harry yelled over them. "He's a suspect in a murder, which renders him ineligible for the position in the first place."

"I second the motion!" Amelia Bones said, to the Light Factions shock. "I can also confirm the truth of what Lord Potter has said."

"Very well..." Dumbledore said angrily. "All those for my removal?"

It was a super-majority... Over eighty people voted to remove him from his position.

"So be it," Dumbledore said in defeat. "I will give it over to Minister Cornelius Fudge to handle nominations." Dumbledore left the Chief Warlock podium and took his family seat.

"We will take this time to accept nominations for the position of Chief Warlock," Fudge said, wasting no time.

"Alexander Greengrass!" Lord Davis said.

"Augusta Longbottom!" Harry said, according to plan.

"Lord Shacklebolt!" Dumbledore called out.

The Dark Faction had no viable candidates, all were too young.

"I second the nomination of Augusta Longbottom." Amelia Bones said.

"I second the nomination of Alexander Greengrass." Lord Slughorn said, playing his part.

"I second the nomination of Lord Shacklebolt." Lord Macmillan said.

"Very well, very well," Cornelius said. "We will now vote, please cast your votes quietly." Everyone began voting...

Minutes later and the results were magically tabulated.

73 votes for Alexander Greengrass.

18 votes for Augusta Longbottom.

13 votes for Lord Shacklebolt.

"Lord Alexander Greengrass wins," Fudge said, to the Grey Factions perfectly concealed joy.

The plan had worked well, they had just added yet another vote to their faction and took control of the Wizengamot. Harry enjoyed the look on Dumbledore's face when he realized that he had just lost a lot more of his power and influence. Harry would be going after his Supreme Mugwump and ICW Representative status next. Alexander took his new seat with an incredibly pleased smile.

"Now, we will begin debate on the amendment." Alexander said with a smirk.

"What's the point? It will just fail again." Theodore Nott said snidely. "I heard that Potter was trying to gather support and persuade people to support his worthless amendment."

"And I heard your mother was a dumb whore, but even she was smart enough to kill herself when she realized how truly worthless you were." Harry said, boredly, enraging Nott and shocking most of the Wizengamot. "What? I heard that your father passed her around to all his Death Eater buddies, that attests to my statement of her being a whore. And you _are_ worthless, stupid, _and_ magically weak. Hardly a child that your parents could be proud of."

"I challenge you to an Honor Duel!" Nott snarled, blinded by his anger.

"Fine with me," Harry replied with a smirk, having gotten what he wanted. Several members of the Dark Faction looked annoyed at Nott for his stupidity.

Harry and Nott descended down to the area below, wands already drawn.

"Begin!" Alexander said with a smile. Harry exploded into movement, cutting through Nott with a single spell and causing the protective wards to flicker from the power and force behind his spell, causing Dumbledore, Alexander, and Augusta to all gasp in shock. Those wards were _immensely_ powerful, and intended to contain the power of Archmages! Harry knew that, of course, and over-powered _and_ focused his spell as an intimidation tactic... He was also hoping to 'accidentally' maim another member of the Dark Faction and force them to leave for medical reasons, and in doing so he would neutralize yet another vote of the Dark Factions.

Harry returned to his seat, sadly unable to win further support, and being forced to take what he could get vote wise.

Alexander called for a vote...

To Harry's anger, he required only one more vote to get it passed. Harry quickly and wandlessly summoned the voting results to him, unknowingly over-power enchantments against it, and quickly read over the votes against.

"Lord Potter! You are not supposed to see that!" Arthur Weasley said angrily.

"Everyone should know who the traitors here are. As far as I'm concerned a vote against this amendment is as good as bearing the Dark Mark itself... And as the actual Dark Mark is getting clearer, which implies Tom is returning, I think everyone should know who protected his followers. I know I certainly want to know who's lives take priority in the event of war... and everyone who voted against this amendment are considered acceptable losses to me... Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, Alfred Macmillan, Arthur Abbott-" The results were summoned away from Harry by Dumbledore and then sent back to an amused Alexander Greengrass.

"The Light isn't all that light or good, I suppose," Harry said with a smile.

"I could have told you that when I took my seat, Lord Potter," Morgana said, revealing herself and sitting in her nearby seat. She had concealed her presence here, with literally no-one having sensed or seen her...

"Who might you be milady?" Dumbledore questioned suspiciously, already suspecting her ancestor at least.

"Morgana le Fay," She replied. "And yes, I actually am her," Morgana added, before revealing her full power to the entire Wizengamot. A power that surpassed _everyone's_ combined power. Most looked terrified and intimidated by her presence and power; even Dumbledore, who suddenly felt helpless and weak. Alexander and Augusta both looked excited to finally meet young Hadrian's intended.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review Responses:**

 **ray233:** Thank you, I will.

 **Greer123:** Thank you.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Sorry, but I don't watch Merlin. I'm sure there are plenty of Crossovers if you search for them.

 **anarion87:** Thanks.

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **odinlowejr88:** To be fair, Harry has greater enemies to surpass, and he has done so through training and with minimal rituals.

 **keyblademeister88:** Glad you liked it, and to be fair, most of the Wizengamot _were_ smart enough to not take the bait. Anyway, this is chapter 12/13, and my Crossover is up to chapter four, but it will be beta'ed and updates will be slower.

 **Lycan01:** Thank you.

 **Alex2909:** I'm glad you did, originally I intended for her to join Harry in battle and them slaughter a tribe of giants together, but Harry prevented that from coming about.

 **June 24th, 1995.**

* * *

It was finally the day of the third task and Harry had already breezed right through all the obstacles in his way... The boggart was disintegrated by a lightning bolt, the golden mist was easily bypassed and Harry was already on his way to the Cup... It was still early, but Harry was supremely confident in his victory.

A scream shook Harry from his thoughts... Fleur's scream!

Harry ran to her without hesitation, cutting through the maze like it was nothing, using his battle magic and some precision applications of fiendfyre and quickly arrived near a stunned Fleur, and a shocked _and_ Imperioused Krum. Harry quickly stunned Krum and then bound him, before checking his wand to confirm that he had, in fact, used the Cruciatus Curse. That done, he applied a protective spell on Fleur, and sent up red sparks for them both.

He continued onto the Cup, cutting through obstacles where necessary and completely bypassing a sphinx.

He arrived at the Cup minutes later and reached to grab it... He was distracted by an incoming spell, which he casually deflected to the side, before turning to face Diggory.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, Diggory. The correct response for you was to run and hide until I won." Harry said angrily, pissed by Cedric's attempt to attack him from behind.

"It was just a distraction and it worked. I'll duel you for the Cup, Harry." Diggory offered confidently.

"How generous of you to offer to duel me for something I got too first..." Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But, why not? You won't last very long, because I'll fight by rules..." Cedric suddenly looked very nervous. "Fair warning: don't blink." That was the only warning Cedric got before Harry launched a stunner as a warning, which Diggory barely dodged. He didn't dodge the next one, which went straight through his hastily formed shield. Cedric was defeated in mere seconds.

Harry sneered at the defeated form of Cedric Diggory and took the Cup, which was a Portkey; according to Harry's senses.

Harry arrived in a graveyard and quickly sent the Cup away as an escape route and concealed it with family magic. Harry began inspecting the area for wards and magical traps, finding none, which Harry thought exceedingly arrogant of Tom, but Tom was never accused of great humility. Harry waited patiently for Pettigrew and Voldemort to get to the ritual site, they were nearby, but Peter was moving very slowly.

 **Minutes later...**

The instant Pettigrew appeared, Harry attacked, banishing Voldemort into the dirt and disarming Peter.

"Hello, Pettigrew... I'm so glad you're here." Harry said menacingly, his eyes shining with malice. Harry castrated Peter and destroyed his genitalia "Can't have you reproducing, now can we? Besides, there are enough little rats in the world already." Harry began ripping out Pettigrew's fingernails and toenails, one by one, relishing in his screams of pain, but not even that was enough for Harry. Harry used a curse to rip out _all_ of Pettigrew's body hair at once, causing more screams of agony. Harry ripped out Pettigrew's teeth moments later, prolonging the screams and when those died, he ripped out one of Peter's eyes. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Most unfortunately, his torture of Pettigrew was interrupted by him being restrained from behind by a rather large snake. Harry did manage to return his wand to his holster, wanting to keep that from the hands of his enemies.

" _Let me go_!" Harry commanded in parseltongue, the snake briefly slackened before re-tightening.

"Good, Nagini," Tom said from the dirt. "Get up, Wormtail, and complete the ritual!" Pettigrew whimpered and stirred feebly.

"Y-yes, M-master," Peter stuttered, moving slowly from shock and pain.

Peter managed to get up, albeit slowly, and began preparing the ritual. Since Harry wanted his blood to be used, he would just wait for Tom to make his biggest mistake yet.

Eventually the ritual was ready and Pettigrew put Volde-brat into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Here, Harry made a note to place his families graves under the Fidelius Charm.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Harry found this version of the ritual inferior and more crude in comparison to Morgana's ritual.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Pettigrew tried to penetrate Harry's flesh, but Harry had the durability of two giants as his own and found his attempts mildly amusing.

"Put your everything into it, princess," Harry said with a mocking smile and was rewarded with an impotent glare. Eventually, Pettigrew managed to pierce Harry's arm and draw enough blood, with Harry negating his regenerative abilities to help. Once the knife was removed, Harry quickly regenerated for the battle that he was about to engage in. He wanted to be at full strength for this.

"Robe me," Tom commanded after the ritual completed, and having risen from the cauldron.

"Yeah, cover that tiny thing up," Harry said mockingly. Harry actually thought that all powerful wizards were suppose to be well-endowed, but Tom was apparently the exception to that rule. Tom couldn't place Harry under the Cruciatus Curse due to Nagini being wrapped around him. "Did you pull a Frankenstein and take that from a newborn?" Harry asked, causing Tom to glare murderously at Harry for daring to mock him. "You're so small that you could have sex with a virgin and she would still be one afterward." Pettigrew laughed and was placed under the Cruciatus for it. "If you get any smaller, you'll have 'innie'."

"You poor dumb bastard," Harry said to Pettigrew. "You sold-out my family for this tiny-cocked bastard, who tortures people on a whim."

Pettigrew finishing 'robing' Tom and Tom commanded Nagini to release Harry. Harry had assessed Tom's magical power and had confirmed that his own was greatly superior.

"Welcome back to physical form, Tiny Tom," Harry said with a smirk and dodged a Cruciatus Curse. "How rude!" Harry mocked, deciding to take it seriously before Tom began monologuing.

They began trading spells, with Harry shocking Tom with his knowledge of Dark Magic, battle magic, and dueling ability. Harry was _easily_ dominating their fight, and Tom was unable to match him in speed, power, or magical knowledge. And Harry was _still_ holding back several secrets, while discreetly employing his plan against Tom... he was using blood magic to drain the magic from Tom, causing him to weaken faster _and_ Harry would also be inflicting permanent damage to Tom's magical potential. Harry was transferring his own fatigue onto Tom, and with Tom in his weakened state, he was making a _very_ poor showing in his first duel against Harry.

Eventually, Tom made a mistake, and Harry capitalized, disarming him, and then summoning Tom's wand into his hand, before restraining his enemy.

"Pathetic... And we were suppose to be equals in power!" Harry said snidely. "At least according to that stupid prophecy!" Harry said, to Tom's shock. "Yes, I know of it. I am superior to you in every way, Tom... My magic is greater and more potent. My blood is more pure. My bloodline is more distinguished. And yet, that prophecy claims that we are suppose to be equals."

"But, you? You're a bastard son of a muggle and squib! You lost your only noble title to me, your followers are in Azkaban and with your return, I can, at last, have them destroyed. I proclaim you the Dark Peasant, Tiny Tom, my inferior in every way." Harry bound and silenced Pettigrew, and pocketed Tom's wand. "You will make a fine prisoner to parade around and your defeat should enable me to destroy the Dark Faction." Harry had to suddenly blast away Tom's attacking pet snake, Nagini, but that was distraction enough for Tom to quickly escape with his pet.

The best part of Tom's escape? It all went according to Harry's plan! He neutralized the risk of Priori Incantatem, took proof of Tom's restoration; in the form of his wand and Pettigrew, and gave Tom just enough information to do what Harry _wanted him to do_ : liberate his followers from Azkaban, so that they could be killed, and start a war where Harry's enemies could all die, some even at Harry's own hand.

Harry was quite pleased with today, it had been greatly beneficial to him, and it was about to get even better...

"Fiendfyre," Harry said, conjuring his second favorite fire spell and directing it at the graves of Tom's muggle family. The bodies were destroyed in moments; depriving Tom of further chances to be resurrected by cutting off his ritual supplies.

That done, Harry retrieved Pettigrew and the Cup, and was instantly Portkeyed away.

Harry landed on the ground, dropping Pettigrew as he landed, but Harry quickly recovered and got to his feet in time to be nearly rendered deaf by the cheers and noise of people from the stands.

Augusta and Alexander were first to Harry. "We retrieved Barty Crouch Jr. when he became a victim of the magic that you placed upon Miss. Delacour, which was quite impressive, by the way." Alexander informed Harry. "He's being detained, and I see you retrieved Pettigrew..."

"Yes, Voldemort is back. I was distracted by Pettigrew and was ambushed by Voldemort's pet snake and captured. My blood was used in a ritual to restore his body, but I managed to out-duel and defeat him. He sadly escaped due to his snake attacking me, I didn't have time to place wards to contain him, and had to settle for lesser evidence of his return." Harry quickly explained.

"We will end the celebration early and contact Amelia and the Minister. Once that is done, we can question Crouch and Pettigrew, and expose this so-called Dark Lord's return." Augusta said, to which Harry and Alexander nodded. Augusta quickly announced the end of the celebration, due to the capture of Peter Pettigrew, another Death Eater, and the return of the 'so-called Dark Lord Voldemort'. Harry also sent Dobby to retrieve Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet was a weapon that Harry knew well how to wield, and now was yet another opportunity to do so.

No one had noticed Minerva McGonagall sent off a Patronus message.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived, and in Fudge's and Bones cases with security. Fudge had tried bring Dementors in, but the wards refused them admittance; on Harry's orders, but Fudge was unaware of that little fact and only accepted that due to Madam Bones presence and her own security.

"Auror Shacklebolt, administer the Veritaserum to Bartemius Crouch Jr.," Madam Bones ordered.

He stepped forward and did so, with the improved Truth Potion taking effect quickly.

"Name?" Bones asked.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." Crouch answered quickly, with the potion having overwhelmed any Occlumency or will-power that he might have possessed.

"Year of birth?"

"1962."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes," Crouch replied, some of his pride in being such slipping through.

"Were you involved in a plot to restore the Dark Lord Voldemort to physical form?"

"Yes."

"Did it succeed?"

"Yes."

"He's obviously mad or deluded!" Fudge interjected.

"My potion forces people to tell the truth," Harry replied in annoyance. "There is still Pettigrew to interrogate, and I can provide a Pensieve memory of my encounter and the wand of Voldemort, which Ollivander can verify. Honestly, Cornelius, this is a great opportunity for you. War time politicians are greatly revered when they make good decisions during war and manage one successfully."

"He is not back!" Fudge yelled.

"Are you calling me a liar, Fudge?" Harry questioned coldly, making several people nervous.

"Yes!" Fudge said angrily.

"I expect you to resign as Minister then..." The 'or else' was implied.

"Or what?!" Fudge questioned angrily, causing Harry to smirk.

"Well... lets see: I orchestrated the exposure of several Death Eaters, helped cripple the Dark and Light Factions, ruined the good name of Albus Dumbledore by exposing his past, I control a majority of the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, the economy, and the Daily Prophet. I also have enough information on you to get you thrown through the Veil..." Harry said, cowing Fudge into submission, albeit for now. "Have I won the cock measuring contest, or do I need to continue?" Harry asked, making Bones, Augusta and Alexander laugh. "I really think that you should view all of the evidence, which will prove that I am right."

"No! You will allow the Dementors in so that they can kiss Pettigrew and Crouch, and you will do so immediately!" Fudge ordered.

"First of all, never try to order me again," Harry warned. "If you so much as _attempt_ to bring _or_ send Dementors onto _any_ of my properties, it will construed as an act of war, and I will _destroy_ you and _all those_ who dare defend you! If you _ever_ cross me again, I will ruin you and make your very name a joke!" Harry said, having magically pinned a fearful Cornelius Fudge to the wall, while radiating uncontrolled power. "You will leave Hogwarts immediately and if you attempt to arrest me on some trumped up charge _or_ seize Hogwarts, I will make an example of you and the Ministry." Harry just banished the idiot from Hogwarts grounds, having grown tired of him.

"You do realize he will likely ignore those warnings, and that he will try making life difficult for you?" Alexander asked in concern.

"I know, I'm giving him enough rope to hang himself with." Harry replied, before turning to Madam Bones. "You should get all the information you can out of them, I'll be exercising an old law to exact revenge on Pettigrew and take him prisoner. I'm hoping Augusta will do the same for Crouch." Augusta nodded in agreement, seeing the logic in the idea.

"I will do that, Lord Potter. Well played by the way," Madam Bones complimented.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. The wards alerted Harry to Albus Dumbledore being within the wards. "It seems that McGonagall tipped off Dumbles about current events. Alexander, do you want McGonagall's job?"

"Sure!" He replied happily, having wanted it for a while now.

"Excellent. I'll go tend to Dumbledore, no interference please." Harry said, before silently disapparating outside Hogwarts and in front of Dumbledore. "Hello, Dumbledore. I don't remember inviting you to my little party."

"Harry, with Voldemort having returned we must join forces and put aside our differences."

"And by join forces, you mean me blindly following you, while you keep secrets from me for my own good. If you keep secrets, you should only expect others to do the same... Like my mother..." Harry said, causing Dumbledore to look quite confused. "It wasn't love that saved me that night, it was a desperate woman who's husband was blindly and unfailingly loyal to you... She used blood magic to save me Dumbledore and she willingly sacrificed herself and my own father, her husband, to do what you couldn't; defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore looked horrified that Lily had used such Dark Magic and had used her own husbands death for magic.

Harry loved reading his mothers journals! She offered an unbiased point of view to read from. James few journals were all pro-light and pro-Dumbledore propaganda.

"She loathed you _and_ your narrow-minded beliefs! You fought the war with fucking stunners! You lacked the will to do all that was necessary! You treated the war like a damn Dueling Tournament! You divided and destroyed my own family _and_ my parents marriage. She was going to leave my father and take me with her after the war." Harry said harshly, shocking Dumbledore further. "You are just as responsible for all the death in the war as Voldemort."

"I defeated him in our duel, took his wand, and Pettigrew as a prisoner." Harry said, to Dumbledore admiration. "I just need one more advantage to win this war in a timely manner, and according to Nicolas and Perenelle, you won that advantage from Gellert Grindelwald. Give it to me or I will take it by force, it rightfully belongs to a Peverell anyway."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, somewhat patronizingly. "Your power and recent victories are going to your head, and you have proven all to willing to hurt others with your power. I cannot in good conscience allow you to have the Elder Wand, it wouldn't work for you anyway; its allegiance must be one through defeat of its previous master."

"You only think that because you haven't read the instruction manual..." Harry replied in annoyance, before drawing upon the power of Hogwarts and all those within it and causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock at Harry's apparent power. "Last chance to hand it over..."

"No. I won't make you even more unstoppable, you are too Dark, and I might have to put you down." Dumbledore said, fearfully drawing the Elder Wand and preparing to teach Harry some humility. It took more than just immense power to win a duel! He never expected to be blasted back ten feet and have his shield easily shattered by Harry's spell. And he certainly never expected to be disarmed moments later and then forcibly banished from Hogwarts Grounds and land in a pile of garbage. Harry pocketed the Elder Wand with a pleased smile, he had just bluffed his way through his duel with Albus Dumbledore, and had deceived him into believing that he was stronger than he actually was.

He now had the Elder Wand and could bolster his power further. Harry disapparated away, needing to protect his families graves and place them under the Fidelius Charm. He would also be placing all of his properties under the Fidelius and would power up the wards to war-time settings.

* * *

 **July 2nd, 1995.**

Harry was finally free of Hogwarts for the summer, and he had decided to go after Tom's last known horcrux, though he also strongly suspected that Nagini was a horcrux, due to the strong connection between her and Tom.

Harry arrived at the Gaunt shack and bypassed the pitiful wards placed around it, and then easily overwhelmed the other defenses in his way. Tom really should have invested more power and effort into protecting his horcruxes and should have continually reinforced them.

Harry peeled away the rotting floorboards and dispelled the curses on the box before opening it and levitating the cursed ring outside of it. Harry began dispelling the powerful curse placed upon it, which was quite powerful and actually required some effort on his part, but he completed it in two minutes; mainly due to his foreknowledge.

That done, he merely converted the soul fragment into magical power and inspected the ring further... And noticed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it.

"The Gaunt's truly were stupid to reduce such a marvel to a lowly piece of jewelry." Harry said with a sigh, he separated the Resurrection Stone from the gold ring and withdrew the fake and added the symbol to it. Harry then placed the fake ring into the box and re-applied the curses, before undoing the damage he did to the area and leaving behind several more fun surprises. The ring, however, was a magical siphon and contained the same Withering Curse as Tom's, and it was intended for Dumbledore, who most likely suspected the existence of Tom's other horcruxes. There were other defenses intended to harass and weaken intruders, but they wouldn't do much to Dumbledore and Voldemort, and hopefully might lull them into a false sense of security.

Harry was most pleased to have acquired all three Hallows, though he didn't feel any different, and supposedly you had to unite them all, and the Cloak and Wand were both at home behind heavy warding _and_ a Fidelius Charm. Having achieved his goal, he disapparated back to Avalon.

When he arrived, he was met by Morgana.

"It seems that Fudge is trying to illegally seize Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet, several of your businesses, and attempting to strip you of your titles of nobility. He has given Aurors loyal to him orders to illegally arrest you on site." Morgana said, to Harry's concern. "He's failing, but he is still trying. He lacks the influence or support, but you might want to make an example of him, and end him before he can succeed." Morgana loved spying on her enemies _and_ Harry's enemies.

"I will do just that. Perhaps burning him alive in the Wizengamot and putting a more capable Minister into power would be the best path. We do need Britain prepared for war and I need to work on some of my own ideas for combating Tom." Harry said, catching Morgana's interest. "A nation sized Marauders Map keyed to keywords such as: Lord Voldemort, my lord, Voldemort, Nagini, the incantations for unforgivable's, and several other names. It would also allow me to track literally everyone and would be a stepping stone to greater control."

"You shall get your chance, for the former, Fudge has called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and has delayed your summons until after he makes his attempt to ruin you, which is greatly illegal. He has committed no less than ten major crimes against you and you can now legally execute him in public under the old laws."

"Which I will, but first, I need to look into the Hallows. I recovered all three and I wish to study them. They might be useful when the Aurors attempt to arrest me, because I won't tolerate that and they will be dealt with and possibly even made an example of." Morgana nodded and opted to leave early for the Wizengamot meeting. As soon as Harry neared the other two Hallows, they suddenly turned into energy, with the Stone joining them and instantly fusing with him; infusing him with immense power, and with the excess magical energy instantly propelling him to Archmage status.

Harry smirked from where he had fallen on the floor, his glowing green eyes perfectly portraying his amusement. That helped him a lot! It was almost as if Fate wanted him to succeed! Harry disapparated away, to the Ministry.

When he arrived, he promptly began walking towards the Wizengamot Meeting Chamber.

"Harry Potter! Halt! You are under arrest!" An Auror, John Dawlish, said arrogantly.

"It's _Lord_ Potter, Dawlish. And attempting to _illegally_ arrest or detain me under the orders of a corrupt soon-to-be former Minister is a great way to get tossed through the Veil. Should you continue this _illegal_ course of action, I will _legally_ kill you... Now, run along." Harry said before walking away. Dawlish attacked, his co-workers weren't so stupid and hung back and watched in shock, as the spell, which was potentially fatal and borderline Dark, strike Harry Potter in the back... and dissipate into nothingness. Secretly, Harry knew what was happening and had absorbed the spell.

Dawlish was casually disintegrated a moment later, and Harry kept walking to the Meeting Chamber.

He arrived minutes later and was quickly spotted by an enraged Cornelius Fudge.

"You really shouldn't have made an enemy of me Fudge... You shouldn't have ordered Aurors loyal to you to illegally arrest me _or_ have attempted to abuse your position and steal from me." Harry said, to the shared shock of the Wizengamot. Harry handed a file to Amelia Bones. "There you will find enough evidence to put Cornelius Fudge into Azkaban for five life-times."

"That file will be burned immediately or you're fired Amelia!"

"Hush, Fudge, you won't be alive to follow through," Harry said, to the collective shock of the Wizengamot. "I warned you that I would make an example of you, and everyone here will witness your execution; the worst I could think of... You sought steal from the Lord of _five_ Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and arrogantly believed that you were untouchable. Auror Dawlish attempted to _murder me_ from behind and was destroyed... Your crimes against me alone are great enough that I can personally execute you in any way that I desire. I am going to _burn you alive_ , and let all those watch as a warning that I won't tolerate attacks on me or mine... and given the state of things, that lesson will be quite useful."

"Harry cease this madness!" Dumbledore said imploringly.

"Silence Dumbledore, and address him with the proper honorific!" Alexander said harshly. "He can legally punish Fudge in that manner... Furthermore, this body will be viewing Lord Potter's memory of Voldemort's resurrection and their duel." That won Alexander some major support. Alexander wanted this war ended quickly so that Britain could finish recovering.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock, I'm glad there is someone competent in your position." Harry said gratefully, causing several people to smirk at the implied insult to Dumbledore.

"You can't kill me! My supporters will kill you!"

"Oh? Who are your supporters?" Harry asked mockingly, knowing that he had very few remaining ones. Most of Fudge's supporters were Death Eaters and corrupt people, and all are in Azkaban. Some ceased supporting him, so Harry was quite safe. "Nothing? Well, goodbye Fudge. And enjoy hell, but please enjoy a preview of it first." Harry said, levitating Fudge from his seat and removing the Minister's Signet Ring.

Harry placed Fudge in the accused chair and magically lit him on fire, causing him to begin screaming. Several people looked away, too disgusted by the scene, but Harry forced himself to watch. He chose this fate for Fudge, the least he could do was watch the sentence be carried out... Though he was beginning to reconsider some of his past actions. Sadly, he still had a war to win.


	13. FinaleEpilogue

**Review Responses:**

 **Gime'SS:** You're welcome.

 **keyblademeister88:** Glad you liked it. This is 13 of 13 now, and the sequel is still being worked on.

 **Greer123:** I agree, and it was intended to show Harry that he needed to check his actions better.

 **Lycan01:** Thanks.

 **WhiteEagle1985:** Thank you.

 **anarion87:** Thank you.

 **gginsc:** Smart move!

 **imgonnadie:** Thank you, this is the final chapter though.

 **naruto:** Thank you, this is the final chapter, but if you're a fan of Star Wars, then you might like this stories sequel.

 **For those who didn't read above, this is the final chapter and the sequel isn't ready to be published yet.**

 **June 18th, 1996.**

* * *

Harry had made a wise choice when he began acquiring allies from the Grey Faction. Alexander Greengrass had almost single-handedly shifted the war to Harry's advantage by ordering the viewing of Harry's memory for the entire Wizengamot. The newly elected Minister Bones had publicly revealed the return of Voldemort within the day, and with Britain at war, Harry moved to secure his allies and friends under the Fidelius Charm.

The last colony of giants was annihilated by Harry, who used arcane magic to summon meteors and kill them all. He was convinced to teach this to Nicolas and Perenelle, who greatly admired the power of the technique and wanted to learn it.

Harry married Morgana in a small private ceremony, they were waiting until after Tom's defeat to start a family. Harry took Fleur as his Concubine, at her fathers urging; Cort wanted to strengthen his own house. Harry convinced Amelia Bones to become his Lady Potter, after a night of mind-blowing sex.

Harry had continued picking off members of the Dark Faction and Tom's supporters and had been siphoning magical power from Tom to enhance his own and discovered something rather interesting... Tom could drain magic from his followers at will, and now so could Harry, and he used that ritual to turn Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers into a squibs.

As for Harry's other enemies: The Order of the Phoenix...

Arthur Weasley died protecting a useless prophecy, which Harry was indifferent too. He found Arthur quite useless and narrow-minded, not to mention a muggle-loving idiot. Shacklebolt and Tonks were forced to choose between the Order and the Auror Department and Tonks wisely chose her career. Shacklebolt came from a wealthier family and could afford to make such a stupid decision... His father, complained of course, but was informed that his son knowingly broke the terms of his employment and was given a chance to correct his course.

Fleur had joined the Order as Harry's spy, but was found out and had to flee. That Bill Weasley and his pursuit of her forced her to lash out and expose her true loyalties. Harry burned down the Burrow in revenge, under the guise of a Death Eater attack, and managed to later kill Molly and Ginny Weasley, and cast the Dark Mark to implicate the Death Eaters. Ginny had grown more bold in her pursuit of Harry and Harry let her down politely the first few times, but called her very unattractive when he got annoyed by her persistence. His insult of Ginny caused trouble in his friendships with the Weasley's, at first, but they quickly realized that Harry just wasn't attracted to their sister.

Fred, George, and Percy also made great replacement spies for Fleur and were much more useful. Dumbledore seemed to blindly trust them due to their familial ties and they gave Harry _a lot_ of useful information. Harry learned that Mundungus Fletcher had been eyeing the Black families valuables and Harry killed him and cut off his hands, and leaving the body in public with the Dark Mark cast over it.

Harry's proudest accomplishment was drawing more parallels between himself and Dumbledore, while simultaneously destroying his reputation and even making him an outlaw after his people were caught spying and infiltrating the Ministry. Nicolas was helping Harry paint himself as a rather harsh Light Lord while vilifying Dumbledore and painting him as a Dark Lord. Fortunately, Dumbledore kept making mistakes and was unwittingly helping them. Dumbledore's criminal status also drove him back out of the Mage Guild, much to Nicolas' pleasure. Dumbledore had greatly annoyed people there and was trying to recruit aid, appealing purely to their better natures... he failed.

Harry had offered to provide Alexys Megalos and her friend Abigail with powerful offspring in exchange for their families neutrality or support; they and their families agreed, but to neutrality, and not support. Fortunately, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, and Padma Patil had all joined the Mage Guild, and Harry had only reinforced his position there and had only grown more powerful... He was now a Tier-two Archmage and was nearing the power of the Flamels; individually, at least.

It was finally the day of Voldemort's defeat and Harry had sent his allies to destroy Voldemort's final Horcrux: Nagini. Harry, however, had already retrieved the prophecy and was waiting in the Ministry Atrium for Voldemort and his minions. The Ministry was largely emptied for this encounter.

"Welcome, Tom," Harry said boredly, having sensed his and his followers entrance into the Atrium. "A great night for a final battle, isn't it?" Harry asked, erecting the wards for this trap and trapping everyone inside. Harry began rapidly draining the magic from the Death Eaters and Tom. "Though it will actually be more like a massacre."

Harry blasted the Death Eaters into glorified finger paint and left it on the floor; thinking that it looked much better in red. Harry restrained Tom, at least until he received word of Nagini's destruction and could safely execute him.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" Tom asked snidely.

"For your last horcrux to be destroyed... My allies should be near Nagini now." Harry replied, to Tom's shock, horror, and disbelief. "Yes, your diary, your Uncle's ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaws Diadem, and soon your little pet. Honestly, you defiled amazing objects with your worthless soul. The locket could have reinforced your powers to the point that you could fight Mages. The Cup could have enhanced your body, and the Diadem could have enhanced your mind, and it needed it badly." Tom snarled at the insult.

"But your Uncle's ring was the legendary Resurrection Stone. The sad part was that you defiled my inheritance when you defiled the Locket." Harry said, showing Tom the House Slytherin Lordship Ring. "I am the one true Heir of Slytherin, and you are merely a deluded pretender. I will ensure that everyone knows how pathetic you truly are, you will be a made joke among Dark Lord's and a cautionary tale. When this day is done; your former supporters will either be dead or fear me more than they ever did yourself." Tom seemed to suddenly be in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

A Patronus arrived, moments later. "Harry, the snake is dead; destroyed with Fiendfyre." Perenelle's voice said.

"Well, Tom? Are you ready?" Tom was about to speak, but Harry cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question. Burn in hell, Tom Marvolo Riddle, my inferior in every way." Harry said coldly.

One Blasting Curse later and Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more.

Harry began confirming the death of Tom's followers and lifted the ward trap so that Ministry personnel could enter and clean up.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore took this as invitation to enter, closely followed by the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Dark Lord Dumbledore. Come to turn yourself in?"

"No. I have no other choice but to kill you, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "You have killed too many people that could have been redeemed."

"They made their choices, the innocent have made theirs. I merely destroyed those who made the wrong choice, but you seem to be far too deluded in your belief that I'm the villain, so send the rabble away and I'll kill you quickly Dumbles."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You've grown past the point where I can defeat you alone, which I find quite curious. I wonder how you did it?"

"Hard work, lots of vegetables, and rituals." Harry replied with a smirk. "You will be witnessing the effects of some of them tonight, sadly your minions won't survive very long... I see the Weasley's aren't in attendance, which must mean that Fred, George, and Percy are keeping Bill occupied." Harry said, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen. "Oh, you never suspected them, did you? You thought their familial love would unite them under your banner, but they wanted protection from you. Once Fleur was exposed, all I had to do was have a public temper tantrum to get you to lower your guard, and think that she was my only option. Where is Sirius by the way?"

"He wasn't supportive of our plan, Harry, we had to stun him." Remus replied sadly, while wishing that Sirius had seen reason.

"Oh well, we can make up after I kill all of you... Unfortunately, you, a Dark Creature, associating with a Dark Lord, will set back werewolf rights by, oh, wait... Forever! I think everyone will agree that having lycanthropy should be punishable by death, under present circumstances." Harry had tired of talking and began the battle... Harry hit the left side of the group, consisting of Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones and blew them all apart; before having to dodge the counter-attack by the surviving Order members: Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his father: the current Lord Shacklebolt.

Kingsley looked especially angered. "I'm sorry, Kingsy, was Hestia your little fucktoy?" Kingsley got angrier and began firing spells faster, but Harry pulled his father into the path of them and then hit Kingsley with a rather nasty curse that caused him to slowly burn alive. "Just thought you should both die together! Aren't I considerate?" Meanwhile, Harry had been absorbing and deflecting magic with his body and wand hand, all while taking out the Shacklebolts. A quick battle magic level of the Blasting Curse killed them and showered Harry's enemies in debris, blood, and body parts.

Harry took advantage of their shock and disgust to kill Moody. They had only been fighting for nearly a minute and had now lost all but two of their people. Harry powered back up the ward trap for Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Are we having fun yet?" Harry asked mockingly, causing them to give Harry a look of absolute hatred. "Shall I share more from my mothers journals while you ladies catch your breath? I can even have someone confirm the truth of what I said..." Harry used the powers of the Resurrection Stone to summon his mothers spirit. "By the way, I forgot to mention this, but I united the Deathly Hallow and I'm immortal. I'll stop aging in my prime, but I'm un-killable even now."

Oh the looks on their faces were priceless, especially Dumbledore's.

"It's true Dumbledore, I do loathe you. I only partly blamed Voldemort for the war, but you allowed it to be prolonged with your inability to what was necessary." Lily said harshly. "And McGonagall, you were just some mindless fan-girl who obeyed him without question... You were his Bellatrix Lestrange." Oh! McGonagall hated that! She attempted to banish Lily's spirit, but failed.

"That wasn't nice! You two were having such a nice conversation!" Harry blew McGonagall apart and banished the blood and body parts onto Dumbledore. "Ew! Minnie gave you a facial after dying! Albus, you kinky little slut!"

Albus just went past his breaking point! He had just lost his dearest friends and students to Harry! _Enough was enough_! Albus began barraging Harry with his most powerful spells; most of which Harry evaded, but Harry _was_ getting pushed back and being somewhat overwhelmed. Harry had no choice but to use his secret weapon...

Albus suddenly stilled, much to his shock and horror. Had Harry used the Imperious Curse or something like it? He was forced to drop his wand, which Harry quickly summoned and pocketed. Harry bound, silenced, and suppressed the magic of Dumbledore.

"Congratulations. You forced me to use my secret weapon: blood manipulation." Harry said angrily, before stunning Dumbledore, lowering the wards and disapparating them both away.

Harry arrived at Slytherin Castle, with Dumbledore, and immediately placed him into a pre-prepared ritual circle and hit him with a Coma Curse too, for good measure.

"Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." Harry said. Harry felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released and absorbed into him. He felt his body absorb copies of Dumbledore's knowledge, skill, and experience, and then Harry passed out.

Harry awoke minutes later and quickly returned himself and Dumbledore's body to the Ministry Atrium.

Having confirmed that he was alone, Harry staged a scene that depicted him barely defeating Dumbledore and concealed his ability to control blood with an alternative strategy.

* * *

After defeating Dumbledore and Tom, Harry was forced to involve himself in the clean-up, provide testimony, and hunt down a few of Tom's less important followers. He freed Sirius from his imprisonment in his own house, checked on his allies, and finally decided to visit Salazar and inform him of his success.

"Welcome Hadrian," Salazar said. "I was getting concerned about you, you hadn't visited in a while."

"I was tending to the clean-up. I defeated Tom and Dumbledore, and their followers are now dealt with. I'm free to live my life how I wish, and free from that prophecy."

"I'm glad Hadrian. Aren't you concerned that Fate won't aid or defend you any longer?"

"Not really. I prefer to succeed or fail under my own power."

"I will miss you, Hadrian..." Salazar said, somewhat sadly.

"What? Do you have a hot date with another portrait?" Harry asked in amusement, though he was quite concerned for some reason, but it was just Salazar and himself here.

"No. I have a chance to return to life," Salazar said, before his painting seemed to suddenly lose it's enchantment. A wraith exited the painting, staring directly at Harry. "Using you, my descendant, as a vessel!" Salazar had apparently created a horcrux... And he just flew directly at Harry!

It hit Harry and suddenly stopped and became immobile...

"Possessing a Master of Death is impossible. They are basically dieties and their body is their own..." A new voice said. "You Salazar Slytherin will only serve to make your heir stronger." Salazar's wraith suddenly became a gem of Onyx. "Within that gem exists his spirit and magic, your ritual can destroy him and grant you his knowledge, skill, experience, and magical power."

"Oh, I will be doing that," Harry said angrily, staring at the Onyx in contempt. "I thought uniting the Hallows merely gave the uniter agelessness and immortality?

"No. Your ancestors altered magic involving invocation and bound some of my power into three artifacts. They didn't take much, but it was enough to grant you several god-like abilities... You cannot die so long as you are the Master of Death, and I haven't found a way to remove them and seem incapable of doing so. You are immune to possession, all forms of mind control, poison, disease, illness, and biological weapons. You are not invulnerable, but you can regenerate almost instantly; in addition to the boosts that you acquired during rituals. You will stop aging at age twenty-one. You are free to use your Grey Horcruxes and Philosophers Stone to give your loved ones immortality, but everything dies eventually."

"Goodbye, Hadrian Potter, and good luck. And remember that you aren't actually my master and cannot command me. Most believe that they can and that greatly annoys me."

And with that reminder, Harry prepared to sacrifice Salazar Slytherin...

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Harry managed to use his victories and fame to gain even greater power and reform the Ministry... In time his power was all but limitless and his wealth even more so. He seized control of the Dark Faction and rebuilt it under his control and used the daughters of his defeated enemies to do so. The Light Faction was destroyed... Percival Abbott was killed while in the muggle world, making Hannah the heir to House Abbott, and her houses vote was added to House Longbottoms through marriage. Houses Dumbledore, Moody, and Shacklebolt were all rendered extinct, with Aberforth Dumbledore letting his house die with him.

In time, the inevitable happened and magic was exposed to non-magical's... Harry stopped the persecution from the various religions and when they refused to give up, he killed billions with a ritual and destroyed their churches, idols, and temples. He also had the satisfaction of killing Hermione Granger at this time, though he only learned of this fact later.

The now united magical and mundane worked together and humanity progressed to the point where disease, hunger, and war were all products of the past. Harry attained degrees in every science and field and helped humanity solve the issues regarding space flight and humanity populated the solar system, the galaxy, and began exploring the universe.

It wasn't all happiness and hugs for Harry though. Amelia tired of living after two-thousand years, having out-lived her niece, who tired of living centuries earlier, and two children who favored mortality over immortality. Morgana held on for ten thousand years, trying to make immortality bearable for Harry, but eventually she and Harry sat down and talked... Harry had seen her sadness and how she was missing their family, and he told her that he loved her and wanted her to be truly happy; even if it was in the afterlife and without him... They spent a month together, where she re-absorbed her horcruxes and undid her rituals to preserve her youth and they parted, knowing that they might never see each other again.

Morgana, since the time of Merlin's death, was reviled as a villain... Her second chance at life and having her chance to tell her side of the story changed that, and let everyone know that she was the victim who became an anti-hero. She slew the man who enabled the rape of her mother and forced him to die with his dreams destroyed, and she was now an inspiration to many generations of girls and women, and a hero to many more when she pushed for rape to carry the additional punishment of castration, and increased the prison time to up-to life depending on the victim. The Order of Merlin was abolished and replaced with the Order of Morgana; an award for those who protect others and oppose evil-doers; even if those evil-doers have a facade of goodness. Merlin was reviled and hated, and according to Death, he didn't escape his punishment... he suffered eternally.

Every human being now knew that Harry Potter was the descendant _and_ husband of Morgana le Fay.

His power is such that he is regarded as something akin to a god... A god who began as an _insect among gods_.

But there are limits to even the mythical gods powers.

And the same applies to Hadrian James Potter, Master of Death, and Destroyer of Dark Lord's...

* * *

This story is a prequel to my Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover story. It might get cancelled, but I hope not.


	14. Authors NoteNew Story advertisement

I'm sad to say that that the sequel is canceled. Not only did it suck and get lost in a computer move, but I could barely force myself to continue writing the crap. I have published a Harry Potter/Marvel and Game of Thrones crossover and hope my followers will give it a chance. I think everybody should be able to follow it without extensive knowledge of Marvel and MCU universes. There is also a crossover for Harry Potter & Marvel that is kind of a prequel that I just remembered. I'll be updating the Authors note.


End file.
